No Getting Over You
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: When TNA gets a new Knockout, Jeff Hardy is shocked to find out he already knows her...quite well.  Will old feelings get in the way of a working relationship?  Will they be able to work together without chaos ensuing?  Jeff Hardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

No Getting Over You

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except for Jamie. Other than that, this whole story is a work of fiction and my overactive imagination.**

**Author's Note: This is the first wrestling fic I'm posting. I hope you like it! Please leave a review, so I know if anyone's reading this and wants to know what happens next! I promise, if you want to know what happens next, I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP! Thanks!**

"Holy shit, Hardy! Have you seen the new Knockout we got?" Jesse Neal asked his friend, as he ran into the locker room, while Jeff was preparing for his match against Abyss later that night.

"No," he replied. "But judging by the tent in your shorts, I'm guessing you've seen her," he joked.

Jesse smirked. "Ask Shannon. You saw her, right Shan?"

"Man, I haven't seen her either," he replied.

"Well, then, I'm guessing I'm the only lucky one in this room. Guys, this chick is amazing. The things I want to do to her...wow. You have no idea what you're missing out on," he gushed.

Jeff laughed to himself. "Jesse, man, you always want to bang every new Knockout who is even slightly attractive," he teased.

"Yeah...I'm with Jeffro here," Shannon agreed with a smirk on his face.

"Guys, I'm serious here. You really have no idea. She's so beautiful...like actually beautiful. And she's got these huge tits...but I don't know if they're real yet. She had a t-shirt on, so I couldn't really tell because they were all covered up. But she's also got this really hot ass and amazing legs. She's a 10...no an 11! I'm getting a little excited just thinking about her," he bragged.

"What's her name?" Jeff asked with a smirk, knowing exactly what Jesse's answer was going to be.

Jesse stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Does she have a name?" he asked slowly, rewording his question.

"Um...she probably has one..."

Jeff and Shannon exchanged looks and began laughing at Jesse. He didn't even fight this one. They were right. He spent so much time memorizing what her body and face looked like that he didn't even bother introducing himself or finding out her name. He was too busy being hormonally encouraged to objectify her with his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Ken Anderson asked, walking into the locker room, upon hearing the two men laughing.

"Dude, Jesse just went on about some new Knockout and how hot she is or whatever, and true to form, he knows exactly what she looks like, but he has absolutely no idea about what her name is," Jeff explained.

"Oh. You mean Jamie?" Ken casually asked, sitting on the couch.

"That's her name?" Jesse asked, seemingly interested.

The bleached blonde nodded. "Well, she's the only new Knockout around here. So, I have to assume that it's her you're talking about."

"You met her already?"

"I've known her for a few years. She's Paul Levesque's niece."

Jeff's head immediately snapped up. "What?" he asked in complete and utter disbelief. He was praying he misheard.

"Yeah. She even lived with him and Stephanie for like the past year or something like that."

"Is she blood-related? Because she doesn't look anything like Triple H," Jesse commented.

"No. I think she was his sister's best friend's daughter, and her and her husband died in a car accident when Jamie was a baby, or something like that. So Lynn, his sister, adopted her," Ken explained. "So, they're not like blood-related, but they're still family. I know he loves her like she's blood."

"How the hell do you know all of this?" Jesse asked.

"I know Paul, and I know Jamie. How else would I know? I mean, I know I'm a pretty intelligent guy, but I'm not exactly a mind reader."

Shannon and Jeff were in shock. "Seriously? It's Jamie Morretti? She's the new Knockout?" Shannon excitedly asked.

"Yup. You know her, too?"

"Of course, I do. So does-oof" Shannon was interuppted by an elbow from Jeff to the ribs. "Ow."

"What?" Ken asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Yeah. Sorry. I do know her. She's so awesome. Definitely one of my favorite people on earth," Shannon sang her praises while giving Jeff a confused look.

Ken picked up on the little exchange between the two lifelong friends. "You know her, too, Hardy?"

"Uh...yeah. I've met her," he replied, clearly not wanting to get involved in the conversation.

Shannon smirked and tried to hide his laugh with a cough. If only everyone knew exactly how well Jeff had known Jamie, they'd definitely understand why Jeff did not seem happy. In fact, they'd also understand why he was immediately tense and stressing over her arrival.

"So, you're the new Knockout everyone's been talking about for the past few weeks?" Lauren Williams asked, approaching Jamie Morretti. The brunette newbie turned around and came face to the face with the Knockout better known as Angelina Love.

"I guess that would have to be me," she replied with a friendly smile. "I'm Jamie," she introduced herself.

"I'm Lauren." The two women shook hands.

"It's really nice to meet you."

"Same here. So...what brought you to these parts?"

"My Uncle Paul got me into wrestling, and he trained me. He's in the WWE, and I didn't want to use him to get into the business, so I avoided using the family connections to work there, and I guess, Dixie Carter heard about me. So, she signed me."

"Oh really? Who's your uncle?"

"Paul Levesque...um...Triple H."

Lauren's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Oh my God. You must be amazing. He trained you?"

Jamie blushed and nodded. "I'm okay, I guess. Uncle Paul, Shawn Michaels, Mark Callaway, Bret Hart, they all trained me a bit. I grew up around all of them."

"Oh wow. That's amazing. I bet you're incredible in the ring."

She shrugged. "I dunno about incredible."

Lauren smiled sweetly. "You're shy, aren't you?"

"I haven't really run into anyone I know, so I'm a little on edge right now. Not knowing anyone, ya know?"

"Well, you know me, we're dressing room mates. And I'll be your friend, too," she said, giving the newbie a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Lauren."

"So...how old are you, Miss Wrestling Prodigy?"

"25."

"You're a young one. I'm 28."

"You're pretty young, too."

Lauren laughed. "Well, you're younger. Don't worry I'll keep an eye out for you."

There was a knock on the door to their dressing room door. Lauren got up and opened it. There stood Shannon Moore.

"Oh my God! Shan!" Jamie yelled and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey beautiful. Jesse came into the locker room bragging about the gorgeous new Knockout, and then, Ken mentioned it was you, and I had to find my woman!" The two pulled apart. "You look absolutely amazing!"

"Well, we've been apart for a year, I guess I've changed a little bit," she said with a smile.

"I know. You look a little different. Still the most beautiful woman in the entire world. You've definitely been working out."

Jamie smiled. "I uh...I put the finishing touches on," she said, posing for him with her arms above her head.

"Wow. You really...you look so great. I've missed you so much, Jame," he admitted.

"I've missed you, too. We used to have so much fun together," she said, sadly remembering the days before everything went downhill.

"Well, at least we're reunited," he said with a hopeful smile.

"We definitely are," she replied, mirroring his smile.

"Okay. Good, hunnie. I'm gonna go get ready for iMPACT!. I just wanted to see you. I'll catch you later," he said, before leaving. As soon as he was gone, Jamie closed the door. Lauren was staring at her suspiciously.

"What was that?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh Shannon and I were really good friends for a while."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah..." She paused. "I feel like there's a story just waiting to be told."

She quickly shook her head. "No...no story. Shannon's a really good guy, and he's a good friend, too."

Lauren nodded. "He's a sweet guy."

"He is. He was there for me when I needed a friend..." she said, as her eyes began filling up with tears.

"Hunnie, are you okay?" Lauren sympathetically asked.

She carefully wiped away the tears that had been threatening to spill out of her hazel eyes. "I'm okay. Just...uh...remembering the good ole days. I miss them...Shannon, Shane, Matt, Jeff," she winced at merely saying his name, "and I...had some really...amazing times together."

"You were friends with all of them?"

"Yeah..."

"And you were friends with Jeff Hardy." Upon hearing his name, her face contorted, as if she were in pain.

"Something like that..."

Lauren looked interested in the potential story. "You were in love with him," she said, knowning the pained expression on her face was one of a scorned lover.

Jamie looked up. "Oh...uh...who? Me? With Jeff? Oh no..." she clearly lied. Lauren could tell she was still hurting from whatever happened between them and decided to drop the subject.

"Oh...well, you have a match against Daffney tonight, I hear," she changed the subject, giving Jamie a reassuring smile.

"I do. I'm excited," Jamie replied, relieved that she was no longer in the position in which she had to speak about Jeff.

"I heard a rumor that you're practically magical in the ring."

She blushed again. "No. I'm not that good."

"I dunno. You're a friend of the Hardy Boyz, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore. You're related to Triple H, and you were trained by legends. I think you've definitely got to be amazing. You really don't like compliments, do you?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't really deserve any."

"Oh boy. I have a lot to work on with you, lady."


	2. Chapter 2

No Getting Over You

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still only own Jamie. Not gonna lie, if I owned anyone else in this story, I'd definitely enjoying it, and not writing about it... ;o)**

* * *

"Dude, you should really go see her. She looks so...amazing," Shannon said to Jeff, shaking his head.

"I can't believe she's here. I didn't think I'd ever have to see her again," he admitted. "I didn't want to see her again."

"She never did anything wrong to you," Shannon pointed out, almost defensively. "Besides, from what I've heard from a couple of people, Dixie Carter made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

The Charismatic Enigma shook his head helplessly. "I uh...I just...I don't know what to do."

"After what you put her through, it doesn't surprise me that you don't want to see her," Shannon bitterly spoke.

"After what I put her through? You have no idea what she put me through," he spoke, without thinking.

"What are you even talking about? She didn't put you through anything. You were the one who acted like a jackass. What you did to her...it was unforgivable," the Prince of Punk said, staring at the floor.

Jeff scowled. "Oh really? And she's just the innocent, little victim in this whole thing, right?"

The blondelooked up at him in complete and utter disbelief. "She didn't do anything wrong. Anyone would've been lucky to have her, the way you did. She is the innocent victim in all of this."

"She would've-"

The locker room door opened, interupptingJeff's snotty comeback. Jesse Neal walked into the room, grinning like mad. "Who wants to watch my future baby mama's match with me?" he asked.

Jeff stood up, glaring at Jesse, wanting to punch him in the head for referring to Jamie as his 'baby mama'. "She'll never be your baby's mother," he spat.

Shannon shot a glare at Jeff. "And she'll never be your's either," he snapped. Jeff actually looked hurt at that comment. "Come on, Jesse. Let's go watch her kick some ass." Shannon and Jesse left the locker room.

Jeff sat back down, putting his head in his hands. He was so screwed with her being here. He hated to admit to himself, but Shannon was completely right. Jamie never did anything wrong to Jeff, in fact, she had treated him like he was a God among men. But what Jeff had done to her, the way he treated her, the situation he had put her in, the pressure he put on her to do what he wanted, it was all just so inexcusable and wrong. He destroyed their relationship. And every single day, he regretted what he did to her...all of it. He had just flown off the handle, mentally, and punished her for it.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ken asked, walking into the room. Jeff looked up at him, remaining silent. It was obvious he was mentally torturing himself. "I was coming in here to see if you wanted to watch Jamie's match."

"I don't know."

"Why not? From what I heard, you helped train her. Don't you want to see how far she's come? Come on, man. Let's go," Ken said, encouraging him.

Reluctantly, Jeff got up and followed Ken to watch Jamie's TNA debut match, unsure of how much he actually could handle seeing her.

* * *

"You look amazing," Lauren said, looking her new friend up and down.

"Do I really?" Jamie asked, unsure. Her long brown hair was down and held back, out of her face. Her makeup was sparkly and fun but not overdone. She wore a black top with pink sparkles that was barely more than a halter bikini top, showingoff her large, natural chest, along with her flat, toned abs. She had on a pair of black booty-short like bottoms that were black with pink sparkles like the top. She had on black, knee-high lace-up boots. The multiple tattoos decorating her sun-kissed skin were visible due to her lack of clothing.

In the past year, she'd gotten so many more tattoos than she had before her life had taken such a sharp twist. She loved the pain of havingthe needle dragging across her skin. Maybe that tattoos and training were a major part of her healing process, which was far from complete. Her body was in the best shape it had ever been in, and she really busted her ass for it. She couldn't lie, either, after what happened with Jeff, Jamie had focused all of her energy on workingout and gettingin perfect shape. She had waited a year for this day...the day Jeff Hardy could look at her and regret everything he had ever done to her. And the fact that she was going to be victorious in her match only made her feel that much better about the evening. This was goingto be her revenge for what he did...well, it was just the beginning of her revenge...not that she had some devious plan up her figurative sleeve, but she just wanted him to hate himself for his actions.

"You're going to 'wow' the hell out of everyone," Lauren reassured her. "You don't have to be the least bit nervous. Just remember you've got this, Jame. You're going to be fucking incredible out there."

Lauren's pep talk was definitely helping to build up Jamie's confidence. "I can do this," she firmly said to herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. She turned and hugged Lauren. "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me. This is what friends do for each other. Now go out there, and show all of these bitches what you're all about!" she yelled, causing Jamie's adrenaline to really start flowing.

Jamie and Lauren left the dressing room. They walked towards the ramp together, waiting in the backstage area. "I'm so excited," Jamie finally admitted, now that her adrenaline was pumping like mad.

"Me, too!"

They waited for her entrance music to begin, and once the familiar opening riffs of Burn Halo's "Dirty Little Girl" started playing, she waited for her cue, before running out. The fans cheered for her out of excitement, not knowing who this new chick was. The only people who could've possibly recognized her were those who watched "The Hardy Show", seeing as at one point in time, she was a familiar face on the web show.

Jamie jumped into the ring and posed on the ring post, eliciting the crowd's cheers. And damn, did it feel really good. 'Eat your heart out, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. You ruined any opportunity for a piece of this, ever again, and you'll regret it,' she thought to herself with a smirk across her face.

* * *

When Jamie nailed a perfect Shooting Star Press-her big 'fuck you' to Jeff, who had taught her how to do it-and pinned Daffney, she felt empowered, pumped up and more excited than she could have ever anticipated. The referee raised her hand, declaring her the winner. The smile on her face was genuine. She was so proud. The years of hard work, especially the past year, had finally paid off. This was what it was all for.

By the time she got backstage, Lauren enveloped her in a huge hug. "Oh my God! You were incredible, Jamie!" she yelled.

Within seconds, Jamie felt herself being lifted up and spun around. She quickly realized she was in Shannon's arms.

"Holy shit! You were so amazing out there. I'm so proud of you!" She blushed when she realized everyone was cheering for her backstage. Daffney even gave her a hug and told her how phenomenal she was in the ring. Jamie had never been so happy with her performance, as she was at this very moment.

Then, everything came crashingdown when she saw Jeff. After everything, it hurt her so deeply to see him. The second their eyes locked on each other, she had to conciously tell herself to look away, which she did. She didn't realize how much it would hurt to see him again. After all that he had ruined for her, there was absolutely no way in hell she could let Jeff have this. It was her night. And she'd be damned if she was going to allow this accomplishment to be tainted by his presence. She took a deep breath and pretended that she didn't see him, only temporarily allowing her to feel happy.

When she finally made it to the locker room, Lauren was beamingwith pride. Jamie really had her new friend to thank for a lot of it. She spent the better part of the night encouraging the new addition to the TNA Knockout Division and trying to build up her ego. And it really worked like a charm.

"Jamie, you're amazing in that ring. You're gonna be going places," she said.

"Thanks, Lau. Seriously, I've only known you for a few hours, and you made me feel like a million bucks out there."

"Well, just you wait. We're all going out tonight to celebrate your victory."

"Oh no. That's okay."

Lauren gave her a look. "Trust me, sweetheart. You're definitely not gonna want to miss this. I can party like nobody's business, and you're going to have the night of your life," Lauren insisted.

Jamie was intrigued. She was unsure if it was the devious smirk or mischevious glint in he eyes, but she was definitely intrigued by Lauren's assurance that this whole party idea was a good one.

"Alright. I'm in."

"You're going to have the greatest night of your entire life."

"I'm trusting you here. And after the past year, I definitely need a night like the one you'e promising."

Lauren winked at her. "Oh, I've got this one."

* * *

"Are you coming out tonight?" Shannon asked Jeff.

"No way. For Jamie? That's just asking for trouble," he refused without giving it a second thought.

"Dude, stop beng a baby and just go. We're all gonna be there."

"I can't. Besdies, I don't want to ruin her night...and if I'm there, she'll probably hate me more than she already does."

"You say it like it's possible for her to hate you even more. But if you don't go, you're gonna seem like an even bigger asshole."

"I can't see her."

"You saw her match, and you didn't congratulate her. People notice things like that. You already look like a total dick to everyone. Just come out tonight, tell her you thought she had a good match, and that's the end of it."

"She was incredible out there," Jeff admitted. "She really blew me away. Her Shooting Star Press was absolutely perfect."

"So, tell her that. It can't really do any harm. You've done enough of that at this point," he muttered.

"I can't."

"Jeff, you have to, okay? You don't really have much of a choice," Shannon shot back at him, in frustration.

"I can't. She's going to be so pissed off, if she sees me there."

"Just go. Be a man. Stop being a coward about having to face her."

"Do you seriously think it's a good idea?"

"I think seeing Jamie and interacting her is pretty much unavoidable. The sooner you do it, the easier it'll be," Shannon pointed out.

"Okay. I'll go," he finally agreed. "But I'm only going for a little while."

"Go long enough to say hi, tell her she did a great job, mingle a little bit, then, if you want to leave, go."

"Okay. I can handle that," Jeff said, not believing it but trying to convince himself that it was the truth.

* * *

Jamie and Lauren were in their hotel room. They had decided being roommates would be fun since they had become close friends within a few short hours. They were getting ready to go to the club in the hotel. Lauren dressed Jamie. And even amongst her protests, as much flesh as she showed off, which under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have, Lauren had her looking pretty hot.

Jamie had on a denim miniskirt that showed off her toned legs. She had on a push up bra that was hot pink and definitely gave her ample cleavage an enormous push up. Lauren put a ripped up, tight, white wife beater over the bra, which could clearly be seen through and was low cut and revealed her entire midriff, with a hot pink long sleeved fishnet top over it. Lauren kept Jamie's hair down, keeping it curled slightly. Her makeup was perfect. She had on knee high, leather stiletto boots that boosted her from 5'4" to 5'8".

"I can't believe I'm dressed like this," Jamie said, examining her look in the floor length mirror.

"You look really hot," Lauren commented with a seductive smirk.

"I look kind of like a slut," Jamie replied with a laugh.

"Well, at least you look a hot slut," she replied with a chuckle. "I'm kidding. You don't look like a slut. You look hot."

Jamie smirked. "Oh God, you are going to be the death of me."

"And you love it."

"I'm not gonna lie, I do. As much as I don't think wearing this is a good idea, I kind of like it," she admitted.

"Told ya so."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

Lauren laughed. "You're gonna have a lot of fun tonight. And every man is going to want a piece of that ass."

Jamie blushed. "No..."

"Oh, definitely. I've been working around these guys for long enough to know that they're going to be swarming around you like a hawk to a mouse."

"I don't want to sleep with anyone."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," she reassured her. "You do whatever you want to tonight It's your night, babe. Whatever you say goes."

* * *

**A/N: I promise this story is going places. Let me know what you think. I have the next few chapters typed up and ready to be posted. As long as I know there are people who want it, I'll post it :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Not much has changed. I own Jamie, and that's pretty much it.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was having a great time. Jamie was hanging out with Lauren, making her rounds, having fun. Jeff was hanging out in the background with Shannon. His eyes were practically stalking Jamie. She looked incredible, and she seemed to be having fun. Shannon noticed the way his best friend was oogling Jamie. He was well aware that Jeff was completely in love with her, but he also knew that when he realized he loved her, it was much too late. He couldn't feel bad for him either. After the way he treated her, after the things he did to her, he deserved to pine over her and want her and miss her. It was his own fault, even though Shannon definitely missed the days when Jamie and Jeff were together.

"Go say something," Shannon encouraged, nudging him.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Jeff knew that Shannon knew most of what went on between Jamie and himself, but he didn't know everything that had gone on. And it was the stuff Shannon didn't know about that worried him. What he had done to her was absolutely horrible, and he was sure that she would hate him for the rest of her life. Truth be told, he couldn't blame her either. He even hated himself for what he did.

"Jeff, go!" Shannon demanded.

Jeff sighed loudly and hesitantly made his way over to Jamie. As soon as she came face to face with him, all of the color drained from her face.

"Uh...hi," he awkwardly spoke.

"Yes?" she replied, clearly not wanting to be near him.

"I just wanted to say that...I saw your match tonight, and you were incredible," he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Um...thanks, I guess."

"And you look...amazing..."

"Yeah, thanks," she quickly replied, causing Jeff to flinch slightly.

The two avoided each other's eyes. "Okay...well...have fun," he said and quickly walked away, hating himself.

Jamie's heart was pounding.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked from behind.

Jamie put on a fake smile that her friend immediately saw right through. "Yeah...let's go and...have fun." She tried to push all thought and memories of Jeff out of her mind, in order to enjoy her time with Lauren and all of her new co-workers. Everyone wanted to get to know the beautiful, new Knockout, who was an amazing wrestler.

The entire time, Jeff still kept his eyes locked on Jamie. He hated not being able to be near her again. He screwed things up so terribly with her. She would likely never even be so much as his friend again. It was all his own fault, though. What he did to her was just...unforgivable. He was surprised she even thanked him, even if she was snippy about it. Truthfully, he expected to get punched in the face for even going near her. Then again, a lot of things about Jamie had probably changed in the past year, since they had last seen each other. He had to admit, she really looked amazing. He always thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but now she was even moreso. And it was driving him crazy. He was lost in his thoughts snd not paying attention to what was going on across the bar.

"Whoa...look at Jesse. He might be getting somewhere with Jamie," Shannon said with a grin.

Jeff's head immediately snapped up and found Jamie and Jesse together. They were clearly flirting with each other, giggling and all. Jesse had his hand on her exposed hip. Her hand was resting on his bicep. Jeff was completely overwelmed with jealousy and anger. Jamie was supposed to be his, and who the hell did Jesse think he was that he could just take her away like that? He must have been out of his mind to screw around with Jeff in that way. He stood up, ready to start trouble, but Shannon saw what he was looking to do and put a handon his shoulder, stopping him.

"Man, you can't."

"She was mine first," he childishly replied, not caring in the least how immature he sounded.

"What are you three? That doesn't matter anymore. You destroyed that," he replied, slightly annoyed with Jeff's immature behavior. Jamie was his? Since when? When they were together, he never acted like she was his. And now that Jesse was flirting with her, he decided to get all juvenile and tough? Definitely not.

"I don't care. He can't have her."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "That's her decision. Not yours."

"She loved me."

"Yeah. She did. And, then, you threw it away," he pointed out.

"I..." Jeff knew he couldn't argue that. So, he sat back down and sighed, unsure of what to do.

* * *

"You're so beautiful," Jesse said, his thumb gently caressing the exposed flesh of Jamie's hip.

She giggled. "You're pretty hot yourself, Mr. Neal," she reciprocated with a giggle followed by a flirtacious smile.

"The second I saw you, I wanted you so badly," he admitted, his face mere inches away from hers.

She blushed and backed away from him a bit. "You're adorable."

"So, can I ask...and you don't have to answer, but what's with Hardy's obsession with you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Well, he's been staring at you since the moment you walked in here, and he's looking pretty pissed off."

She shrugged. "Oh...um...he just...he uh...I dunno. Maybe he's just...maybe he's looking at someone else."

"Definitely not because he's giving me the look of death," Jesse replied with a nod. Jamie looked over at Jeff. Yup. He was definitely looking at Jesse like he wanted him to die right where he stood. She couldn't understand why he was doing it either. He was the one who left her, after completely destroying her. She bit her bottom lip. This was what she didn't want to deal with. She couldn't handle this situation. It was awkward, uncomfortable and brigning on the emotions she had been trying so hard to surpress.

"Um...I'm going to go back to my room, Jesse. It was really nice meeting you and hanging out with you," she sweetly said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to walk you up and drop you off?" he asked, seemingly worried about her.

"I'm fine. You stay here. Have fun. And I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said, giving him a smile.

"Okay," he hesitantly agreed. "If you need anything, plase let me know. I'll be there in a second's notice."

"Thanks, sweetie."

Jamie quickly left the club/bar and made her way over to the elevators. She tried to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes, but she was having more and more trouble doing so. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. But when Jeff was around, she just seemed to lose all control over her emotions. He had just hurt so badly and for whatever reason, her scars wouldn't seem to heal.

"Hey," came an all-too familiar voice from behind. Jamie quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh. Jeff. Hey," she uncomfortably spoke, not turning to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he softly asked.

"Fine," she replied instantly.

"You left the party kind of quickly."

"I'm tired. I had a very long day," she curtly replied.

"Well..." The doors to the elevator in front of her opened. She stepped in. Jeff followed behind her. "What floor are you on?"

"19."

"Me, too," he said, pressing the button for the 19th floor. The doors shut, and the elevator began making its way up. There was an immensely awkward, tense silence between the two. "So...um...it's been a while," he finally spoke.

"Since you told me you never wanted to see my face again? Yeah...I guess it's been a while...but it has only been a year...kind of nowhere near the whole 'ever again' bit," she spitefully replied.

Whoops. Guess Jeff forgot about saying that. He mentally kicked himself. "You know I didn't mean that."

"After the things you did to me, I'm positive that you meant every single word of it," she flatly replied.

Well, he couldn't really argue that. Clearly, his actions hap spoken a lot louder than any of the words he could come up with. "Well, I guess, I've changed my mind. I miss you...a lot. We were such good...friends...for so many years."

"Seven years. We knew each other for seven years. Then, you broke me," her voice was cold.

"Well, you look incredible for someone who's broken," he replied, lightheartedly, trying to make her crack a grin at least.

She rolled her eyes, definitely not amused with his attempt to make her smile. "You think complimenting me would allow you in my pants again or something, Hardy? That's a nice try and all, but it'll never happen."

"I wasn't trying to get in your pants," he defended.

"Then, keep the compliments to yourself. I don't need then from anyone...especially from you of all people," she coldly spat.

"I deserve that."

"You think you deserve _that_? That's the absolute least of what you deserve," she replied. "How does it feel knowing what you did to me? How does it feel knowing that you completely destroyed me? That I can't live a day...or even an hour...or a second...without feeling the pain you caused me? You feel like a big man, Hardy? A big tough man who gets whatever he wants, right?" she taunted him. "Does it make you feel good about yourself?" she asked, as the elevator doors opened.

Without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the elevator and down the hallway. Jeff quickly followed behind her. "I hate myself for what I did to you," he called to her. "Everyday I think about it, and everyday I regret the things I did to you. You didn't deserve it...any of it. I just...I screwed up," he said, his voice soaked in sincerity. His sincerity didn't mean a thing to her anymore. They were wasy past apologies and regret.

Jamie stopped in her tracks and turned around, hating the fact that her voice was shaking and the trails of the tears that had managed to escape her eyes were clearly visible, as was the redness and puffiness surrounding her once bright, happy eyes. "Obviously the regret you feel makes everything better, right? That just changes everything. All is right with the world because the fuck up is feeling remorse," she sarcastically spoke with a fake smile.

"No, it doesn't make anything better."

"Then, why are you even speaking to me? Why, Jeff?"

"Because I'm sorry."

"Well, I hope your apology helps you sleep at night because it sure as shit doesn't do a damn thing for me!" she yelled and continued storming down the hallway.

"Jamie, please," he begged.

She turned around again, as the elevator dinged, and Lauren and Jesse came out of it. Jamie ignored their presence. "You think an apology gives me closure or something? I thought that I could trust you. I thought that you cared, and you just...you just-" She shook her head. "I can't forgive you. You purposely hurt me. You tried to take everything away from me, and you pretty much succeeded. So don't you dare come to me, handing out an apology sprinkled with a little bit of regret and expect anything to change. Anyone who did what you did doesn't deserve forgiveness. You made me feel worthless. I'd be the world's dumbest human being if I forgave you. You're not sorry for what you did. You're just sorry that the guys know part of what you did, and you're sorry because now that I'm around, you think they'll find out everything else. But don't worry. I'm not here to advertise that to everyone," she said, tears running down her cheeks at full force. She didn't care. "Just leave me alone. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't think about me. Just pretend I don't exist because you no longer exist in my world, and if you have a problem with that, you only have yourself to blame!"

Lauren walked over to Jamie and wrapped her arms around her. "Come on, hunnie. Let's go into our room," she said softly, escorting her to the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me very happy and make me want to update quickly! So, I have the next chapter ready, which is when we get to find out exactly what happened, but I'm rethinking it...maybe draw the suspense out a little longer...but then again...if I change that, I have to change the other 6 chapters I've written...and I'm lazy...so who knows :o) Let me know what you guys want me to do! XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and, sadly, no one else.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm home sick from work today, so I spent so much time napping and writing more of this fic. So, there's lots of fun to come :o) Anyways, everyone wants to know what Jeff did...so you're about to find out! Hope you enjoy it! It's a bit melodramatic...but that's how I roll ;o)**

* * *

Lauren was laying next to Jamie, in Jamie's bed, while she cried. She gently combed her fingers through her friend's long brown hair. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay, she softly comforted.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that whole thing," Jamie managed to apologize between sobs.

"You don't have to apologize, hunnie."

"He just...he hurt me...so badly, Lau. It's like I can't control how I feel whenever he's around."

"What the hell did that asshole do to you?"

Jamie sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I've never told anyone everything."

"You don't have to tell me, if you're not comfortable."

"No, I definitely have to."

"No, you don't, sweetie. You don't have to. I have your back anyway. I don't need to know."

"Yeah, but I need to talk about it for me. I haven't gotten it out ever, and I really need to hear it come out of my mouth."

"Okay," Lauren agreed. "I won't say a word to anyone."

Jamie wiped the rest of the tears off of her cheeks again. After they had gotten back to their hotel room after the hallway incident, Lauren had managed to take off her make up and change her into pajamas. Lauren grabbed the box of tissues and put them in between herself and Jamie, in anticipation of what was to come.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. "Okay. I met Jeff when I was 18. Him, his brother Matt, Shane Helms and Shannon. They were all best friends, and they brought me into their circle. We were all really close and hung out whenever we could. They were in the WWE at that point so I didn't get to see them all of the time, but I'd visit, which I could easily get away with because of Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie, and to be honest, Vince and Linda love me, so I visited a lot. Besides, as much as I love Lynn like she's my own mother...and let's be fair, she's really the only mother I can ever remember having, I was always really, really close with Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie, so they'd bring me out for visits all of the time. But anyway, the guys and I were all really close. When I was 20, and Jeff was 28, something...well, I thought something changed. One night, we were hanging out, just the two of us, which wasn't really unusual. I liked him. A lot. I thought it was just some stupid little crush, but as it turned out, he felt the same way towards me. We kissed that night, and things just progressed from there. He just refused to be my boyfriend. But we did everything together. Everyone knew we were together. So, I dealt with it...like an idiot." She took a deep breath. "Lau, I was so stupid. I fell in love with him, you know? And he strung me along like a toy. At the time, though, I thought everything was peachy. He wasn't extremely romantic and didn't really make me feel like I was his girlfriend, but sometimes he did really sweet things. He's do little things like he'd fly over for a night just to see me. Stuff like that. So, I really thought everything was good between us, regardless of our problems. I was just stupid about it," she said, shaking her head.

"Being in love makes us stupid," Lauren tried to defend her firend. She could see Jamie was mentally beating herself up.

"Yeah, but what I did was beyond stupid. I stayed with him, even when he was sleeping around on me with whoever was willing. He couldn't keep it in his pants if he was paid to. Stupid me," she scoffed at herself and shook her head. "I was 22. I figured he was away. It got lonely. I couldn't visit a lot because I had a hectic schedule, between college and training. I made excuses for him. It hurt, though. A lot. I felt awful. I blamed myself for everything that went wrong between us, but things just kept getting worse." She paused, trying to maintain control of her emotions. "He was mean to me and confrontational, the majority of the time. Don't get me wrong, we did have some good times. He would still visit to surprise me once in a while, and we'd watch a movie and joke around...like we were a real couple. But for the most part...he treated me like...like...I..." She closed her eyes tightly, feeling herself start to lose the ability to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall out. "I felt like I was his whore. He used me for sex 90% of the time. But I was so in love that I didn't care. I didn't think it mattered. I figured we would be fine." Lauren could see the tears slowly escape Jamie's eyes.

"Sweetie..." she sympathetically whispered

"Then, I found out that I was pregnant. I was so excited, Lau. I've always wanted to be a mom. You know, my parents died when I was 3, and it just meant a lot to me to be able to have my own baby and make them proud and raise my own child. I was so happy. But Jeff wasn't. When I told him, he...flipped out on me. He told me he never wanted to have babies with me. He never wanted to be with me. He didn't love me and never would. He went on and on saying all of these cruel things to me. He made me feel like I was just a piece of trash. It just...it broke my heart. We ended up not speaking for a week. Then..." Jamie bit her bottom lip, which was quivering uncontrollably. "Then, he came to my hotel room. We were both on tour with the WWE at the time...well, I was visiting, he was working. He apologized for flipping out and saying the things he said. Then, he told me to get rid of...the baby." Lauren could see her entire body was trembling. She took her friend's hand into her own, gently squeezing it for moral support. "I...I refused. He begged me, and he said he couldn't start a life with me like this. He convinced me...and stupidly...I believed him. He said if I did it, we could start all over, get married and have a real life together," she said, her voice was cracking. "I didn't want to, but he convinced me that it was something we had to do. I really believed that he was changing and that we'd have a baby on our own, under better circumstances. So, I did it. And it destroyed me. It was the worst thing I ever did. I mean, I don't judge anyone who would do it, but it wasn't the right decision for me. I couldn't handle it. And on top of that...as if my heart wasn't broken enough from...getting rid of the baby...Jeff told me he would never be with me and never wanted to see me again."

Lauren stared in shock. "Oh my God."

"That was the last time I visited the WWE. I ended up moving in with Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul because Lynn told them something was wrong with me. Aunt Steph is the kind of person who I don't have to say anything to, but I know she's there if I want to talk. She'll just blindly support me. She knew it had something to do with Jeff, but she didn't know what happened. I couldn't bring myself to tell her or anyone. So, I kind of disappeared from the whole scene, while I just lived with her and Uncle Paul and their kids. I just focused on training, so I wouldn't have to think about it," Jamie explained, as the tears were falling out of her eyes in full force. Lauren pulled Jamie back into her arms, while she cried into her chest.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry that you've gone through all of this," she said, her heart breaking for the pain her friend was still suffering from.

There was a knock on the hotel room door. Lauren got up and opened it, revealing Shannon and Jesse.

"Oh no," Shannon reacted upon seeing and hearing Jamie. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, cradling her.

"Is she okay?" Jesse asked Lauren, obviously concerned.

She shook her head. "She's a wreck. I feel terrible that she's going through all of this right now."

"Because of the Jeff stuff?" She nodded. "I know Shannon feels guilty for not getting involved and taking care of her when Jeff was treating her like shit and not doing anything about him cheating on her."

"The only person to blame for what Jeff did is Jeff. He's the one who did everything he could to break her. And he won. He succeeded."

Jesse shook his head. "I feel bad for her."

"Me, too. She's had it rough, and I don't know if she's ever going to be able to get over it."

They looked over to Shannon, who was still cradling Jamie in his arms, while she cried into his shoulder. He looked as if he was feeling everything she was feeling.

The next morning, Jamie woke up with an arm around her. She turned around and saw Shannon. She loved him. He was like a big brother to her. She knew that he felt guilty for the things Jeff had done to her. He didn't know about the abortion, but he always blamed himself for not looking out for her as well as he felt he should have. She didn't blame Shannon at all, though. She blamed herself and Jeff for what happened.

Jamie was still heartbroken. She loved Jeff and wanted nothing more than to be with him. She hated herself for letting Jeff convince her to end her pregnancy. She hated herself for letting everything go on for as long as it did.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful," Shannon greeted her with a smile.

Jamie gave him a smile. "Hi," she softly spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh."

"Aw hunnie. You know what will help you feel better?"

"What?"  
"Maybe having a nice, grueling workout together," he said, playfully.

"I like that idea."

"Good. Let's do it," he said.

"Okay," she agreed.

"I'll run to my room and change. We'll meet in the hallway and go down to the gym."

"Sounds like a plan."

Barely fifteen minutes later, Jamie and Shannon met up in the hall. "Jame, you look great. Like you've always had a great body, but...you definitely upped the ante with what you're working with now."

"Aw. Thanks. I spent nine months living with Uncle Paul. Trust me, when he sees someone who was as despressed as I was, he makes sure he kicks your ass in the gym," she said with a laugh. "He'd constantly say 'Jamie, the endorphins will do you good. Let's go,' " she fondly remembered with a smile.

"Well, he's a smart man," Shannon said, throwing an arm over her shoulders, as the two friends walked toward the elevators.

"I love Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie."

"And I love you," Shannon said, pressing the down button. Jamie turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"And I love you, Shan. I missed you so much," she said, sincerely.

"I missed you, too. And I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you when Jeff was treating you like shit," he apologized.

"It's not yor fault."

"I should've done something."

"It wasn't your responsibility to do something."

"Yes, it was." He kissed the top of her head.

"Well, you're probably going to continue blaming yourself, regardless of what I say. So, even though I truly do not place any of the blame on you, I accept your apology," she said, pulling back.

Shannon smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, we can go back to causing chaos everywhere we go," she said, as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"We've pissed so many people off. I can't wait to bring on more mayhem," he said pressing the ground floor button, where the hotel's gym was located.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: Once again, you guys are so amazing! Thanks for the reviews! They've got me so motivated that I stayed in tonight on a lovely (that's sarcasm, in NY, we had a tornado warning and a thunderstorm) Friday night, to write. So, here's the next chapter, please review and let me know if you like it or not :o) Love you guys sooooo much 3 3 3**

* * *

"So, you and Shannon have always been really close?" Lauren asked, while the two sat in the locker room, waiting for the house show to begin.

"Yeah. He always treated me like I was his little sister. He's the best," Jamie replied with a nod.

"Good. I'm happy that you two have reunited at least. I still want to bash Hardy's skull into a locker for what happened the other night and for what you told me," she said, clearly ready to break heads.

Jamie smiled. "It's not even worth the aggravation, hunnie, but I have to say, it is a nice change to have a friend who knows everything that went on."

"Aw, Jame. You can tell me anything. I've got your back, regardless of what ass I'd have to kick to defend you."

"You're so great. Seriously, I really appreciate you being such an awesome friend. It means a lot to me," she said, her words sincere.

Lauren hugged Jamie. "Listen, I'm here for you, okay? Now that we're friends, you're pretty much stuck with me. And if some asshole wants to treat you like shit, well, he's gonna have to get through me first," she warned.

"I'm really lucky we met and got so close."

"Me, too."

"Oooh...have I walked in on some hot lesbian action?" Ken asked, walking through the open door.

The two ladies pulled apart and laughed. "You actually missed it. This was our post-coital embrace," Lauren said with a smirk.

"Damn it! I missed the good stuff!" He stood in front of them. "Maybe an encore?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jamie smirked. "That was the encore. Bad timing."

"Son of a bitch! I missed all of it!"

"You have a match tonight?" Lauren asked him.

"Yeah. Tag team with Hardy against Abyss and Sting."

"Sounds like fun," Jamie commented, rolling her eyes.

"Should be. Hardy and I always have a good time when we team up together. And speaking of my partner, there's the enigmatic asshole right now," he said, observing him walk by. Jeff stopped in his tracks and walked over to the door.

"You rang?"

Jamie kept her eyes away from him. Lauren glared at him, threateningly. "I just missed watching these two ladies participate in some hot lesbian action," Ken said, frowning.

"Oh...tough break," he uncomfortably replied, realizing which locker room he was in. He quickly walked away.

Ken looked confused. "What's his problem?"

"You play the role of an asshole in the ring. Jeff actually is a legit asshole," Jamie muttered.

"Uh oh," Ken said, noticing the hurt and sadness in Jamie's eyes, as well as the fury that rested in Lauren's. When they were all with the WWE, he never saw them together. He was closer to Paul than he was to Jamie, and Paul never spoke about Jamie's personal life. So, he was clueless about the two being so much as friends.

* * *

After the show, Jamie and Lauren were in their hotel room. Their flight to North Carolina left the next morning. They were just hanging out, watching TV, when there was a knock at the door. Jamie got up and opened it. The smile immediately disappeared from her face.

"What do you want?" she asked the unwelcome visitor.

"Can we talk?" the southern drawl of Jeff Hardy asked.

Jamie bit her lower lip. "I have nothing to say to you," she flatly replied.

"Then, can you please just listen to what I have to say?"

"Why should I?"

"Because there's a lot I need to say. I'm begging."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"Jame, is everything okay?" Lauren asked, knowing it was Jeff at the door.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Please, just hear me out," he pleaded.

Jamie bit her bottom lip. "Fine." She walked over to Lauren. "I'm gonna listen to him. I'll be back," she said, taking her keycard off of the night table.

"Okay. If you need anything, please let me know," Lauren said, frowning.

Jamie nodded. "Thanks, love. I may have to hold you to that when I need help burying a body," she said, keeping her voice low. The two girls smirked and laughed. Jamie walked out of the room, shutting the door behind herself.

"We can go into my room. Ken is out with some of the guys...and they'll be out for a while."

"Okay," she agreed. They walked a few doors down, before Jeff stopped in front of his door and opened it. They walked in, and he shut the door.

Jamie walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat next to her. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. There was a painfully awkward silence between the two.

"I'm waiting. You wanted to talk. Talk," she said, emotionlessly.

"Jamie, the things I did to you...the way I treated you...it was wrong," he said. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of it."

"Jeff, it's not like you cheated on me and dumped me. End of story. You treated me like shit. You...you had me..." She took a deep breath. "I was pregnant. And you took that away from me. You took my baby away from me. And I was stupid enough to listen to every word you said to me. We...you...you just broke me, and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that."

"I don't blame you. I never treated you right."

"I did nothing wrong to you. I tried so hard to love you, and you tossed me to the side, after leading me on for four years. And I fell for every single lie you told me."

"What I did was beyond wrong. There are no excuses for what I did," he reiterated his point.

"No. There aren't any. And I just want to hate you so badly. You took everything I had to offer and just threw it away. I would've done anything for you. Anything, Jeff. You're the only man I've ever truly loved, but you've hurt me to the point where I might never be okay again," she said, feeling tears run down her cheeks. She did not want him to see her cry, but at this point, she couldn't really care.

Jeff put his head in his hands. "I hate myself for what I did to you. I hate myself for what I made you do...to our baby."

"I blame myself for being stupid enough to listen to an asshole like you."

"I don't blame you at all. I made such a huge deal out of it, and I regret it every day of my life," he explained.

Jamie shook her head. "Why did you do it? What did I do to make you think I deserved it?"

"You didn't do anything. You were always good to me." He paused. "I know I never seemed like it or showed it, but I've loved you since day one."

"And treating me that way was clearly a wonderful way of making me feel loved."

"Jamie, I-"

"Jeff, you killed a part of me," she spoke, cutting him off.

"I killed a part of us, too..." his voice cracked. "I can never make what I did better. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. You didn't deserve it. There's no other way to put it. You were always so amazing to me. You always took care of me." He turned his body to face her. "I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

Normally, Jamie would've called him a liar and slapped him. But the tears running down his face told her otherwise. She reached over and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "Please, don't cry," she whispered.

"I can't even begin to explain to you how bad I feel. It's something I think about every single day, and I'll never stop hating myself for it. And I know it doesn't help right now at all. It'll never help, but I wake up everyday wishing that I didn't make you have...an...an abortion. I wish we had a baby," he admitted.

Jamie crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around Jeff. He wrapped his arms around her, and the two of them laid there, crying, until they dozed off.

* * *

A loud, persistent, angry knocking on the door woke Jamie and Jeff up. They quickly sat up. "Oh my God," Jamie said, softly, stretching her arms out. The red numbers of the clock read 1:54 AM.

"I guess we fell asleep," he spoke first.

"Ya think?" she shot back.

He gave her a smirk and walked over to the door. "Alright. Alright. I'm coming." He unlocked and opened the door.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Lauren worriedly and hostilely asked, barging into the room without waiting for any answers. She almost immediately spotted Jamie, who was now laying on the couch.

"Oh my God, Lauren. Are you okay?" Jamie asked, sitting back up. The blonde sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried. I know you were with him, but I just got really worried after a few hours."

"Oh hunnie, it's okay. We were talking, and we fell asleep."

Lauren stood up. "Okay. Sorry I barged in like that. I'm going back to the room. I've seen you. You're fine. So I'm fine," she said and left the room, shooting a glare in Jeff's confused direction. He shut the door after she was gone and walked back over to Jamie.

"Well, she definitely hates me," he said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah...that might be my fault."

"She knows?"

Jamie nodded. "She knows everything."

"Oh...well, now the constant hostility makes sense."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about that," she said, almost wanting to beat Lauren's ass for not being able to control her rage, but also being so thankful that she had a friend who truly cared and worried about her. Actually, she changed her mind, she enjoyed how nasty Lauren made it a point to be. As long as Jeff felt like shit, she felt just a little better.

Jeff shrugged. "Obviously she loves you and hates me for what I did."

"Yeah...well...it happens."

"I don't blame you for hating me, either."

"I don't hate you. I hate what you did, but I definitely don't hate you. I could never," Jamie admitted.

"After everything I did to you, all the ways I've hurt you, you don't hate me?" he asked, almost in complete disbelief.

She shook her head. "I can't hate you, Jeff. We've been through too much. I loved you too much. As much as I sometimes really wish I could, I don't hate you at all," she said.

Jeff ran his hands over his face onto the top of his head. "Well, I hate myself more and more everyday, especially when you say things like that. I really wish I never hurt you. I wish we were still together, raising our baby and just being happy."

"I wish for the same things, but it'll never happen. Sometimes it's just hard to accept that. Ya know?" He nodded. "I guess I just had big plans for us."

"I did, too. You were the only woman I ever loved, and I just took advantage of your love for me."

"Even now, it's hard to be near you. I have to keep reminding myself that you're not mine. I guess it was just...it was that way for so long that it's something I consciously have to keep telling myself," she explained.

"It's still not a concept I can grasp. When I saw you and Jesse flirting, it made me so jealous that Shannon had to stop me from walking over there and beating the shit out of him," Jeff told her.

Jamie grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was livid. I was like who does this punk think he is, hitting on my girl? But, then, Shannon had to pull me back into reality and remind me that he wasn't hitting on my girlfriend because I broke up with her like the asshole that I am," he explained.

"It's still hard to deal with," she said softly. "Especially because I was never even your girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me plenty of times that you weren't my boyfriend."

"Obviously that wasn't true."

"It wasn't obvious..."

"Oh...well, I considered myself your boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much, Jame," he whispered, inches away from her ear.

Jamie pulled out of his arms and stood up. "Goodnight, Jeff," she said, before leaving his room and walking back to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Still only own Jamie. Trust me, if that changes, I'll be sure to let you all know...but I wouldn't bet on it :o)**

* * *

**A/N: So, you guys are definitely making me a happy camper and make me feel special :o) So my thank you gift comes in the form of yet another update! Yay! Let me know what you think...and since I'm off from work tomorrow, I may very well go update crazy! Love you all very much!**

* * *

Jamie and Jeff avoided each other since their last encounter. She didn't want to be near him because she knew she couldn't handle it. He felt like an asshole. He was annoyed with himself for having screwed things up with her beyond repair. He hated himself for the way he treated her. Jeff knew she could never really forgive him. Jamie, on the other hand, was pissed because she wanted nothing more than to forgive him. She missed him so badly that it hurt. After being so close for those six years from when they had met until when they had sort of broken up, it wasn't easy to just shut him out completely. She honestly believed he was sorry for everything. Maybe they could get through it all togther. Maybe she was just being stupid and naive. Her issue was that she knew damn well he could easily manipulate her and take advantage of her all over again. She didn't want to let that happen. However, Jamie also knew she was still completely in love with Jeff. She knew it could never change. She was going to love him for the rest of her life. There were no doubts about that.

"You love him..." Lauren said, seeing her friend cry into her hotel room pillow. They had arrived in North Carolina an hour and a half earlier. They had gone to the hotel straight from the airport and checked in a few minutes earlier. Jamie had been a complete mess since she had left Jeff's room the night before.

"I hate it."

"Hate what?"

"That I love him so much."

"That's not really something you can control, though."

"I wish I could. After everything he's done to me, I'm still so in love with him."

"That'll probably never change. The question is do you think that he has changed?"

Jamie shrugged. "He acts like it. He acts like he's sorry. But with him I can't be sure if he's being genuine or if he's just manipulating me to get what he wants, and it's scary to think that I'd have to go through the same bullshit again."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah. After everything you want to trust him, but just because you want to, doesn't mean you can. I understand exactly what you're saying," she empathized with her friend. "Does he still love you? Or...I guess...did he actually start loving you?"

Jamie bit her lip. "He told me he loves me. That's why I left him room last night. I can't handle it, ya know? Say for arguement's sake I believe him. That doesn't guarentee me that he won't revert back to old ways."

"That's very true."

"But I've always got him on my mind. I miss him. I love him. I want him so badly. I need him," she said. "But I also can't trust him. It's not like what he did wasn't bad enough. Now I'm cursed to feel like this for the rest of my life."

"Maybe you need to start over again."

Jamie nodded. "I guess I'll have to talk to him about it at some point."

"Yeah, but don't do it until you're absolutely positive that you're ready to."

"It's just hard, ya know? I feel like I want to give him another chance, start off on the right foot, but I still don't know if I can ever really get over what he did to me."

"I think we all know I really want to kill him, but if you can make it work, then there's really no point in being upset about it."

"You're right," she agreed with a nod.

"I know. Just relax. I really hate seeing you so upset," Lauren said, frowning.

* * *

Since everyone had the night off, they were all going out. Jamie decided to stay in. She really just wanted to sleep, since for her, sleep definitely was not easy to come by. So, Lauren went out to a nearby bar with a bunch of people, while Jamie was hanging out in her bed. She needed to figure out what she wanted to do. It wasn't going to be an easy solution because she had reservations about all of her options, but if she remained in this indecisive state much longer, she was sure she would lose her mind. The last thing she needed was to have a nervous breakdown on top of everything else.

Jamie believed she was really just prolonging the inevitable. She was well aware that it would come to the point where she and Jeff would end up back together, as much as she was hesitant to admit that. She knew it'd end up being a big dramatic production, and she definitely need that stressing her out.

In the middle of her thinking, Jamie dozed off, but as she was getting deeper into sleep, there was a knock on her door. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Slowly getting out of bed, it didn't really phase her that she was only wearing black boy shorts and a hot pink tank top. Her hair was messily thrown up in a bun on top of her head. She opened the door. It was hardly a surprise to see Jeff leaning against the door frame. His eyes got wide as they took in her barely clothed body.

"What?" she sleepily asked, her annoyance apparent.

"Can we talk?" he simply asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeff, it's late. I was sleeping."

"It's only 10:30," he pointed out.

"Oh...well...it felt later than that." She shook her head, rolling her eyes yet again. "Come in," she sighed, moving over so he could walk in. She shut the door behind him. The only light came from the windows, through which the moonlight shone through. "Don't you dare turn the lights on. It'll hurt my eyes, and being awoken to see you was more than inconvenient enough," she mumbled, sitting back on her bed, while Jeff stood next to her. "You can sit."

Jeff acquiesed and sat next to her legs on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I made you leave last night...well...I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable enough to leave."

Jamie rolled her eyes, it was clearly a habit Jeff brought out in her. "Did you think telling me that you loved me would get you in my pants or something?" she snapped.

"No. That's not what I was trying to do at all," he tried to defend himself.

"Bullshit. Jeff, you'll never change. You would constantly tell me that I was only good for one thing anyway."

He looked completely shocked and hurt. "Oh...um...Jame...I...I never meant that. I was being such an asshole when I said that. You're amazing. Always have been and always will be."

"You should've treated me that way, then. Instead you took everything from me and just fucked it all up. And now, God clearly hates me because I have to work with you."

"Why did you come to TNA, then? You knew I was here. If you're so pissed off about having to work with me, then, why would you bother coming here?" he snapped.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Don't flatter yourself. The last thing I ever wanted to do was see your stupid face again. I can't go into the WWE. I've done so much work and brought myself up to this level and honestly, it was because of Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie that I managed to get where I was. Vince would've signed me in a heartbeat, but I couldn't do it that way. I couldn't be the girl who got the job because of who her family is. So, when Dixie approached me...it was one of those offers you really can't refuse. She was willing to do almost anything to sign me...probably because of everyone I've trained with. My only request should've been that we couldn't be anywhere near each other, but obviously I dropped the ball on that one."

"Jame...I understand why you're so mad at me, but I'm a different person now."

"Of course, you are," she sarcastically replied.

"It's true."

"That's funny, Jeff, because when I look at you, I still see the same bastard who broke my heart and made me hate myself. I still see the prick who made me fall in love with him, just so he could do some damage."

"I fucked up, but I'm sorry, and I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything."

Jamie scoffed. "Do you actually believe that anything you can do will fix this? Is there anything you can think of that can change the years that I suffered with the bullshit you put me through? Because I'm pretty fucking sure that unless you have a friggen time machine, there's nothing you can do." She was surprised at herself for telling him off, but she was also proud because she was well aware how badly she needed to get that out.

"You're right," he said, his voice making him seem fragile and weak, but she knew damn well what he was capable of. He was far from fragile and weak, and Jamie felt zero sympathy for him.

"You took everything, Jeff," she breathed. "You took my heart. You took my confidence. You took my power. You took my sanity. You took whatever you could. You had so much power over me that I gave up the one thing that I wanted more than anything in my entire life, and that was my breaking point. You did this, and if you're upset now, it's your problem. You don't love me. In fact, I'm pretty much positive that you never loved me."

"I always loved you."

"Well, then, I guess you really haven't changed. You're still a liar," she spat.

"That's bu-" he cut himself off. "Jamie, I'm sorry. I don't know how to fix it."

"You can't fix it!" She stood up in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You're not getting it. There's absolutely nothing you can do!" She began losing her composure, and her eyes watered. "I hate what you've done to me."

"I hate myself for it, Jame. I hate myself everyday for what I've done to you. I'll never forgive myself. I should have never hurt you and treated you the way I did."

She shook her head. "And because you feel bad for it now, I'm supposed to just forgive you? You must be out of your mind."

"I'm not saying that."

"You're a real piece of work, Hardy." He remained silent. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know..."

"Then, why the hell did you even bother coming to my room?"

"I had to see you...and talk to you."

She laughed. "Really? You just had to see me? And you had to talk to me? Well, I bet you're regretting that now, huh?"

"No..."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "I can't ever regret being near you. Maybe you do hate me. Maybe you'll never forgive me. Maybe nothing will change, but I still love you, and I am still grateful for every second that I'm near you."

"Okay," she replied with an eyeroll.

"Whether or not you believe me doesn't matter," he said. "Because it's the truth. Every second I'm near you, I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. I have butterflies in my stomach. It's like I'm a 14 year old girl. I feel the same way I felt when I was 26 and falling in love with you. I'm always gonna feel this way about you, whether or not you ever forgive me." She remained silent, her eyes watching him, the scowl still on her face. "Even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I'm always going to be so in love with you that it hurts. And it makes me so crazy, but I'll deal with it," he said, looking down. Silence plagued them for a few minutes.

"I don't hate you," she finally said. He looked back up at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip. "I never hated you. I wanted to. Hell, I still want to, but I can't seem to make it happen."

"Why not? I deserve it."

"You definitely do, but..." she shrugged. "I guess it's not a choice. I can't choose to hate you."

"I'm happy you don't."

"I'm not. I hate loving you. It makes me feel insane. I hate feeling like everytime I look at you, the bad stuff goes away. I hate the way you still make me feel like a stupid kid with an even stupider crush. It's like you have the most...you're the most addictive person I've ever met. I can't control a damned thing," she said. "And all I want is to not want you so badly."

"You love me?" he choked out in disbelief.

She nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Wow..."

"It doesn't mean shit, Hardy," she shot back.

"It means a lot to me."

"I don't care," she sneered, folding her arms over her chest. Jeff stood up.

"I think you do, Jame. As mad as you are at me, you love me. And I love you," he said softly, gazing at her, admiring how the moonlight lit up her features. She rolled her eyes purposely. "Baby," he whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"Don't call me baby."

Jeff brought a hand onto her face, cupping it. He knew he was taking quite a risk, knowing she could very well kick him, hit him or cause some form of bodily harm to him. He also knew that there was a very high possibility any of those options would happen at any moment. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Jamie, I'm so in love with you," he spoke. She looked away from him, not able to react. Her heart was beating overtime in her chest.

"No, you're not."

"Baby. Yes, I am. You're everything to me."

"I don't believe you," she replied, still not looking at him.

"Please look at me, Jame."

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Please, baby."

She hesitantly looked up. Their eyes locked. Jamie felt her entire body trembling, partially because she wanted him and partially because she was terrified of what would happen. Jeff leaned in closer to her. His lips were barely two inches away from her's, when she finally spoke. "Please don't kiss me," she begged feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again. He pulled back.

"Why not?" he asked.

She squeezed her eyes shut, causing the tears to slowly fall out of her eyes, down her cheeks. "I can't do this with you."

"You want to."

"I can't, Jeff. Please."

"Don't cry," his voice pleading with her.

"I think you need to leave."

He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Okay," he agreed, before letting go of her and slowly walking away. He left the room, shutting the door behind himself. Jamie crawled back into bed, before crying herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

****

****

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Still only own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: I love you all. You all are the reason I spent the rest of my day, after getting my nails done and going to the gym, in front of my computer typing away. So, enjoy it, and please, tell me how you feel about it...because there's some crazy stuff coming up, and you guys are totally gonna either love me or hate me...but I'm leaning more towards love. I try to be lovable :o) Thanksssssss**

* * *

Lauren furiously knocked on the door in front of her. Ken Anderson opened it, clearly not fully awake yet. She barged in right past him over to a barely awake Jeff.

"What the fuck did you do to her last night?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Listen, dickhead, you were in our room last night. That's all I got out of her. What th fuck did you do to her?" she demanded an answer, her voice getting louder.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do?" Ken repeated her question, having no idea as to what was going on.

"I talked to her. That's all," Jeff replied, innocently.

"Why?" She looked like she was about to murder him.

"Tell her what she want to know," Ken insisted, looking significantly more awake and quite afraid of the pissed off woman in their room.

"I had to..."

"Who the hell are we even talking about?" the blonde male asked, still completely confused.

"What the fuck did you say?" Lauren asked, ignoring Ken.

"I told her the truth. I love Jamie. I'm sorry for what I did, but I love her, and I'll do anything to fix it."

She scoffed. "You think you can fix it? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you still on drugs or something? I know what you did, Hardy, and you're lucky you're still breathing. You're really fucking her up. You're making her completely miserable. Leave her the hell alone," she seethed. "Because I'll make sure you can never impregnant another woman for as long as you live, and so help me God, you do not want to test me, motherfucker, because I will deliver on this promise," she spat at him. Ken looked absolutely terrified, as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind herself.

"What did you do?" Ken asked, accusingly.

"I fucked up," Jeff said, putting his head in his hands.

"You're in love with Jamie? Why'd you go to her room last night? Did you try to screw her or something?" he questioned.

"It's not about sex..."

"What the hell is going on and how do I not know anything?"

Jeff shook his head. "You're better off not knowing."

"Well, I'd also be better off not pissing everyone off every other day, but I obviously haven't tried that yet. What happened?"

"Don't ask. I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen, if this is how I have to look forward to being greeted every morning by the lovely and always pleasant Angelina Love herself, then, I think you better hurry up and explain it to me," Ken warned. "She looked like she was seriously going to kill you. And I can assure you, I'm not afraid of women...but I'm terrified of her when she's pissed. She could kill someone...and I think she wants to kill you."

"She knows everything. She definitely wants to kill me," he confirmed. "And I don't blame her."

"Dude, just stop being a baby and tell me what the hell is going on. If I'm gonna have to watch your back, I should probably know why."

Jeff took a deep breath. "You're like a 14 year-old girl. I'm not talking about this anymore," he insisted.

"Fine. I can easily find out."

"Sit down and shut up," Jeff relented, wanting to punch his friend and tag team partner in the head, repeatedly.

* * *

"If that son of a bitch comes near you again, I will murder him," Lauren almost yelled. She was seething.

"It's okay. Lau, he didn't do anything to me last night."

"Then, why are you so miserable?"

Lauren was right. Jamie's eyes were red and puffy from crying nearly all night. She looked completely miserable and heartbroken. She didn't want to talk or do anything for that matter, and they had a house show tonight. All she did was lay in bed, looking absolutely distraught. "I just have a lot going on in my head right now."

"About him?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess."

"Hunnie..."

"I love him. I love him so much that it hurts, but I can't trust him. And when he's saying all of these things I want to hear, and when he tells me he loves me, I want to believe him. But I'm afraid to. I've been burned by him too many times, and I'm just completely terrified that it's gonna happen again. I'm just very confused right now."

"If you want, I'll kick the shit out of him," Lauren offered with a smile.

"I appreciate it, but that probably won't help me too much."

"It'll help me," the blonde replied with a laugh. Jamie gave her a small smile. "How about we test him?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Let's find a guy who can help us out. Maybe Jesse...he can make it look like you two have a thing. It'll drive him insane."

Jamie laughed almost evilly. "You think it'll work?"

"Absolutely. Hardy will either step up and become a begging, pleading puppy dog, who is completely in love with you, or he won't care, in which case you know you can't trust him. Plus, if he is in love with you, which-let's be fair-he probably is...it'll be torture for him. It might not make up for what he did, but it's a nice little way of sticking it to him and making him feel like shit."

"I gotta hand it to you, that's not a bad plan at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure I really like it," Jamie agreed.

"This prick is going to hate himself more than he already does. Let's go find Jesse and see what he thinks. We can get some of the others involved, too, so it seems legit. Like we can have people make little comments about it or something...start planting seeds."

"You're evil, and I love it."

The two women quickly left their room and randown the hallway to Shannon and Jesse's room. Lauren knocked impatiently. A few moments later, Jesse opened the door.

"Hey Jame, Lauren. What's up?"

The two smiled deviously. "Jesse, we need to have a little chat," Lauren began.

"Okay," he agreed, slightly confused. "You wanna come in?"

"Yes, please." Jesse let them in and shut the door, ready to hear what the two had to discuss with him.

* * *

The TNA taping the next night was going to begin in about two hours. Jeff made his way overto catering wit Rob Van Dam. The two were chatting causually, when they saw Jesse Neal talking to Jamie. Jeff's eyes were glued on the two, who were giggling and flirting like crazy.

"Jeff?" Rob called, standing next to his friend. "Hardy? Dude!"

He shook his head and turned to Rob. "What?"

"You okay? You're staring at Jamie and Jesse flirting with each other."

"What's that all about?"

"That's what I was asking you..."

"Oh...I meant...with them..."

"Well, apparently, he really likes her," Rob said, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Why? Do you have the hots for her?" he asked, elbowing his friend in the ribs, teasingly.

Jeff shrugged. "I uh...um...I...does she like him, too?" he asked ignoring the question.

"Okay, well what I heard from Lacey is that they have a thing going on, and they really like each other," Rob explained, trying not to smirk.

"Are you serious?" Jeff frantically asked.

"Uh...yeah...but you know Lacey, she gossips, so who knows how true it is," he tried to brush it off.

"It looks true..."

"Yeah...I guess...dude, what's wrong with you? Why do you care so much? So Jesse's banging a Knockout? It's not really a big deal,' he said, casually shrugging it off.

"She's not just a Knockout," he muttered, storming away. Jamie smiled at Rob, as soon as Jeff turned the corner. He winked at her, knowingly. He was in on the little plan Jamie and Lauren had. Rob walked the rest of the way over to catering, laughing to himself. When Jamie and Lauren had pleaded with him to go along with their plot, he didn't understand why it was such a big deal to make Jeff jealous, but obviously it was a big deal. And Jeff's reaction was hilarious.

When Rob arrived at his destination, he saw Jeff sitting at a table with his head down. He sat next to his friend, trying as hard as he possibly could to keep a straight face. "Man, what the hell is going on with you?" he asked, acting like he was completely clueless about what was going on.

"What do you mean?" he replied, not looking up.

"You freaked the fuck out and stormed off. Are you trying to nail Jamie or something?"

Jeff violently sat up, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "No!" he practically yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. He took a deep breath. "No," he replied more calmly.

"So, what's wrong?"

Jeff looked tortured. Rob almost felt bad for him. "I love her."

"You love her?" he asked with a roll of the eyes. "She's been here for barely over a week. You can't possible love her. You don't even know the girl."

"Yes. I love her. I've known her for seven years, and I've been in love with her since day one."

"Are you serious?" Rob did not know that.

He nodded. "I hurt her. We ended. I still love her, and now she's shoving Jesse in my face," he explained.

"Well, if you love her so much, then, why did you hurt her?"

"I dunno...cause I could I guess."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah. Trust me, I know. I hate myself for it."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Yup."

"I guess she doesn't reciprocate the feelings?"

"She loves me, but she just doesn't trust me anymore, so she won't be with me. I can't say I blame her. I was so terrible to her. I'm such an asshole."

Rob nodded. "Well, I'm sorry, man. That's a tough situation you're in, especially if you have to see her with Jesse now. That probably makes it a lot worse."

"Yeah. It kills me to think she's trying to forget me and doesn't want to be with me anymore. I could probably handle it a little better if I didn't have to see them all over each other and giggling."

"Makes you want her more, right?"

"Yup."

Now everything made completely perfect sense to Rob. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed with Jamie and Lauren's plot. He made a mental note to tell the both of them how proud of their cunningness he was. "Well, not to rub salt in your wounds or anything, but that's what happens when you hurt women. Initially, they hurt, but they also know when it's time to move on...then...they just...do. And you have to see them happy...with someone else. That's the hardest part. Everything always comes back to bite you in the ass."

Jeff nodded. "Ain't that the truth."

* * *

Jamie and Jesse were laughing at Jeff's reaction. "He's definitely going to break into my room tonight and murder me," he said between breaths of laughter.

"No, you're my man now. He won't do a thing," she joked.

"Did you see the look on his face? He is definitely hoping my head falls off. Thank God I don't have a match against him tonight. He would destroy me."

She shook her head. "Naaa...he hates himself more right now."

"Hey beautiful," Ken said, coming up behind Jamie and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey blondie."

"Can we talk?" he asked. It was one of those very, very rare moments when Ken Anderson had a serious look on his face and didn't seem to want to joke around. Those moments were few and far between.

"Of course." She turned her head to look at Jesse. "Thank you, hun. I'll catch up wth you later, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Thanks," she said with a wink.

"Of course."

Ken wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders and led her to a vacant locker room and shut the door. She looked confused. She had no idea why Ken was acting nothing like his usual self.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, almost nervous.

"I don't know."

She stood in front of him, and he looked up at her. He looked genuinely sad about whatever it was he wanted to talk about with her. "Ken, seriously, you're starting to really scare me."

"Um...I'm sorry. I don't want to scare you. I just...I don't really know what to say to you..." he began, giving her an empathetic look. Jamie was confused.

"Ken...I don't understand..."

"I know...what happened...with Jeff...everything," he said.

"Oh..." She looked down and began picking at her nails.

"Jamie, I feel so horrible that you've been going through all of this for the past year. I'm so sorry that I never did anything to help you. Paul always said you were just going through a hard time...I never knew what happened. I didn't know why. I should've pressed the issue. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," he apologized.

"It's not your fault. I only told Lauren..." She paused for a momet. "Wait a second. If I only told Lauren, then how the hell do you know? Did she tell you?"

He shook his head. "Jeff did."

Jamie looked confused. "What? Did he really?"

Ken nodded. "Yup."

"Wow."

"Do Paul and Stephanie know?"

"Definitely not. I couldn't tell them. They just know Jeff and I had a really bad falling out."

"Oh. So...how are you?"

She shrugged carelessly. "I'm okay, I guess."

"Are you actually okay?"

Jamie sighed and slowly shook her head in defeat. "No," she admitted, her voice soft.

Ken took her hands in his. "How can I help you? I know I'm not exactly known for being Mr. Sensitivity, but I want to help you. I'll do whatever I can."

"There's nothing you can do. I need to figure out what I have to do."

"You know you can come to me, right?"

She nodded.

"I don't want you to go through things like that alone. I care about you very much, kind of like you're my little sister. I don't want you hurting, especially alone."

She shrugged. "I'll live."

"Well...Jame, I'm here," he said softly.

She gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"For you little lady, anything," he said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"And please don't tell Uncle Paul or Aunt Stephanie," she pleaded.

"I won't. Trust me, sweetie, I'm not telling anyone."

"Thank you."

"And...I'm also not rooming with Jeff anymore."

She pulled back. "Why not?"

"I can't look at him right now. When he told me, I just...I was speechless...and we both know for me to be speechless...well, it's a pretty big deal..I can count the number of times I've been at a loss for words on one hand and still have room for more. I just packed up my stuff and got my own room. I told him I can't be rooming with him for a while. I just don't want to be near him. What he did to you...I just...I just can't even look at him. I want to beat the shit out of him."

"I don't want my problems with him to cause problems for you."

"You're my concern, Jamie, and if someone fucks with you, they fuck with me. Paul wanted me to keep an eye out for you because he's not here to do it, and even if he didn't ask, I'd still be protective of you. I've known you for a while, and no one is going to treat you that way and get away with it."

"I really appreciate you being so protective of me."

"Well, if I don't, who will? Besides Lauren...she's actually really good at it, too. I honestly believe that if Jeff is murdered, it would be her. You had to see the way she yelled at him this morning. It was a cross between awesome and terrifying. I mean, I was scared...literally afraid for my life. She just flew off the handle. I mean, now I know why, so I don't blame her, but still. You got yourself a lethal bodyguard. I mean...I feel for anyone who has a match against her. She is scary."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, she's a little crazy. I love it, though."

Ken smiled. "Well, you're very protected."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of anyone exciting. Just Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :o) Here's the next chapter...more drama...but that's how I roll lol Anyways I hope you enjoy it, and if I get a few reviews by tomorrow I'll probably make sure I have the next chapter up ;o) 3**

* * *

Jamie sat at the bar, nursing her fourth Bud Light. After the show, she had spent some time giving out autographs and taking pictures with the fans. After a little while, she had gone back to the hotel, changed into a pair of denim shorts and an Ink Inc. t-shirt that she took from Shannon. All she really wanted was some time alone, so she went downstairs to the hotel bar, to knock a few back and try to think about things without any interference from anyone. She just needed to think. There was a nagging emptiness inside of her. It was Jeff. She missed him. Even when he was being a prick to her, there was a just this big part of her that felt whole when he was around. She missed that feeling. She missed his lips on hers. She missed waking up with his arm over her body. Lately, she had spent so much time remembering the bad times…and there were plenty of them…that she had trouble remembering the good times. They had some really great times together. In fact, most of the best times of her life were with him.

"So, I'm debating if I should sit next to you, or if I should give you space and sit on the other end of the bar."

Jamie sighed. She was starting to believe time alone was too good to be true. "That's up to you," she said, not facing the person that was speaking to her.

He hesitated for a few moments, but ultimately ended up sitting next to her. "So, um…I told Ken…everything," Jeff admitted.

She nodded. "I know. We spoke."

"He's pissed."

"Does the surprise you?"

"No." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. "So…you and Jesse? I see you're wearing his shirt."

She rolled her eyes. "First off, this is actually Shannon's shirt. Secondly, what about Jesse and me?"

"Oh. Well, I heard that you two have a thing or whatever," he said, almost trying to play it cool. Jamie knew better. He was prying to get information from her.

"Who told you that?" she asked, finishing off her beer before the bartender placed another one in front of her. She had warned him when she walked in that she was going to need the drinks to keep coming over to her. She was definitely going to tip him very nicely, he hadn't made her ask for a refill at any point.

"Rob…he said Lacey told him."

She shrugged. "Oh. Okay. Is there a problem with that?"

"I'm jealous. Like…really jealous," he admitted. "I love you, and I wish we were together."

"That's your problem."

"It is," he agreed with a nod. He ordered a Jack and Coke from the bartender.

"So, Hardy, what is it that bothers you about us? Seeing us talking…knowing that we're flirting with each other? Or maybe when you see his hands on me…like when his hands rest on my hips? Or maybe it's knowing that when you don't see either of us there's a chance we could be together…and alone? His hands could be anywhere…mine could be anywhere." Jamie could see Jeff's jaw tightly clenched. She smiled to herself, purposely trying to get a reaction out of him. She brought her lips even closer to his ear. "He could be inside of me," she whispered. "I could have my nails running down his back. He could be making me moan…maybe even scream. Maybe that's the thought that's really bothering you," she said, loving the expression on his face.

The anger and frustration were clearly all over Jeff's face, satisfying Jamie. "All of it bothers me," he admitted, through gritted teeth.

She returned to her original position with her beer in her hand, facing forward on her bar stool. Smirking, she spoke, "I really have to admit…I love having this power over you."

"I'd imagine so."

"That's how I felt when you were screwing around with other chicks."

His jaw was no longer clenched. He licked his lips and pushed them together in a straight line, slowly shaking his head. "I regret ever doing that to you."

"Yeah, well, regret away. It doesn't change anything."

"I know it doesn't."

"Why are you here?"

"I had to get away from everyone, and I was actually leaving the hotel, but as I walked by, I saw you."

"And you just had to come in here," she commented with a roll of her eyes.

"I can't help it."

She rolled her eyes again, getting annoyed with him. "You're really something else, Hardy." She took a long drink of her beer to shut her up from saying something she either didn't mean or meant and didn't want to say. Jamie was notorious for being a lightweight. Being on her fifth beer, she was blurring the line between very buzzed and drunk. Jeff could tell. He knew her better than most people.

"You're almost drunk."

"So?"

"It's not safe for you to be sitting in a bar, alone, after midnight, especially in a hotel," he lectured her.

"Yeah, well, being around you isn't safe for me either. Being near you makes me insane."

"So because you're mad at me, you're going to risk your own safety?"

"What the fuck do you care? You're the one who I'm the least safe with. I'd be safer near a serial killer than I am near you. I'm not safe at all with you."

"Actually, I think it's the other way around. Lauren is ready to murder me the second she gets an opportunity."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, that's true. She really wants you dead. It's hilarious."

"I'm glad you find that funny," he muttered.

"Oh, come on. She may be 5'6" and weigh barely 120 pounds, but she is fucking scary when you're on her bad side...especially you. I've never seen her so angry and violent over anyone else. It's funny."

"Maybe it's funny for you…"

"Oh, it is."

"Well, it's not funny for me."

"Why are you afraid of her?"

"No way," Jeff quickly replied. He thought for a moment. "A little." He sighed when Jamie gave him a look that called him out on his bullshitting. "Fine. Yes. I'm afraid...very afraid of her."

"That's what I thought," she replied, smirking.

"She's really intimidating when she's pissed off," he tried defending himself.

"Well, I guess she's good to have on my side, then."

"I'd say. Everyone's on your side, though. Even Matt…"

"I miss Matt. I miss Shane, too."

"Matt misses you. He called me when he saw your match last week."

"Well, I wanted to call him and visit and everything, but it's a weird situation, ya know?. He's your brother. I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you."

"He hasn't called you because he feels responsible."

"Why does he feel responsible? He didn't do anything wrong."

"I guess it's because he didn't do anything about our problems."

"You mean like he didn't do anything about you cheating on me and you treating me like shit? Keyword being you."

"Yes," he replied, looking down.

"It's not his fault that his brother's an asshole."

"No, it's not."

Jamie sighed and took another sip of her beer. "I'm sorry I'm always being a bitch to you," she apologized, looking at the beer bottle in front of her, drawing tiny circles on it with her thumbnail.

He shrugged. "I can't say I don't deserve it. So, you don't have to apologize." He took his drink in his hand and took a sip.

"It's like I don't want to make you feel worse about everything, but I just can't help being a bitch. I don't know why" she said, her voice low, almost sounding guilty.

"I know why…because I deserve it."

She shrugged and nodded. "That's true." She took another sip of her beer.

"I just…I don't know what to do anymore," he admitted.

"Jeff, there's really not much you can do about it at this point. I'm still royally fucked up in the head over everything that happened, and I honestly don't see that changing any time soon. I want it to change very badly. I'd love for it to change, but just because I want it, doesn't mean it's gonna happen."

"So, now you're just gonna move on-with Jesse?" he asked. It was clear to her that the whole Jesse thing was eating him. She was definitely going to play up the whole Jesse situation for at least a few more days. He deserved a little bit of torture, and no one wanted to administer that torture more than Jamie.

"What do you expect me to do? Sit around, waiting for things to be okay with us?"

He remained silent, concentrating on finishing his drink.

"That's what I thought. You know, you get all pissy with me because I'm refusing to give you another chance, but for some reason, you think that because I'm showing an interest in someone else, you have a legitimate reason to be all hurt and pissed off. You must be out of your friggen mind."

"I get it, Jamie. I hurt you. The things I did to you were wrong. I've acknowledged that, but I'm hurt, too."

She laughed bitterly. "You're a real piece of work. Jeff, you did something to me that can't ever be taken back, and when I was suffering more than ever before and couldn't feel any lower, you had to make it that much worse and leave me."

He sighed. "You're right," he finally agreed and finished his drink.

"I know I'm right," she muttered, finishing her beer. The bartender refilled both of them. As soon as he walked away from placing their drinks down, Jamie decided to speak. "This guy is awesome."

"How many beers have you had?"

"Um…five, I think. This one would make six."

"Are you drunk?"

"Eh…I'm a bit tipsy."

"Well, maybe you should-"

"Don't you dare think you're going to tell me what I can and can't do," she interrupted. "I'm 25 years old. I'm an adult. If I want to have 20 beers, I can. I'm not driving, so it's definitely not your place to tell me what to do."

Jeff put his hands up, surrendering. "Sorry."

"You're…" Jamie sighed. "Jeff, I hate when you're doing this to me. It just…it makes me crazy."

"Doing what?"

"I dunno…breathing, I guess."

"My breathing makes your crazy?"

"Yeah…like…just you being…alive…I can't…I can't…I'm…" She groaned. "I give up. I can't even speak around you anymore. I just…" She shook her head. "Jeff…"

"What?" he asked softly, turning his head to look at her.

"Do you see what you're doing to me?"

"What am I doing to you?"

"You're making me a babbling mess."

"What do I do that makes you that way?" he asked, sincerely seeming to care about what she had to say.

"You don't even have to do anything." She reached over and grabbed his hand, placing it on her chest, over her heart. "Do you feel that?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Your heart is racing."

"That's what happens every time I'm near you and every time I see you."

"Why?"

She let go of his hand. "Why do you think? Seriously, do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"Well, I don't want to read into something more than I should."

Jamie squeezed her eyes shut, letting her tears slowly fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "You just…you don't get it," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Jame, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, immediately feeling badly.

"I can't deal with you."

"What did I do, though?"

"You know, you just constantly act like you don't know what's going on. You make me insane. I'm always miserable. I'm always hurting. And you just always act like you're completely clueless about everything. And I'm just so sick of it. I can't escape you, no matter where I go or what I do. You're just always there."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, scooting closer to her. He rubbed her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm jealous, and I can't do anything about it."

"You're an idiot, Jeff," she said, pulling away from him. His arm dropped to his side. "What aren't you understanding?" She wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "I'm in love with you."

"Baby, I'm in love with you, too."

She rolled her eyes. "Learn how to show it, then. Suck up. Grovel. Act like a lovesick puppy. Do something about it." She took a long drink of her beer.

"If you're with Jesse, what do you expect from me?" he asked. "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"No.."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"What would you do if there was nothing going on between Jesse and me?"

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know."

"Big surprise. You know, I just really can't do much more with you, anymore. I can't keep torturing myself over your indecisiveness."

"It's not indecisiveness, Jame. I know what I want, but there's not much I can do about it anymore."

Jamie quickly finished the rest of her beer and told the bartender to close her tab. He gave her a receipt and her credit card. She signed the slip, after leaving a nice tip. She grabbed her bag, put her card back in it, and stood up. "You should fight for me, but obviously that's not what you want to do," she said, before walking out of the bar.

Jeff frowned to himself. He was constantly screwing things up with her. He ran his hand through his hair, finished his drink, paid, and left. He made his way up to Jamie's room.

He stood in front of the door for a few moments, unsure if he should knock. If Lauren was there, he was bound to be in big trouble with her, as he usually was. But quite frankly, he really just needed to talk to Jamie. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to say something. If he didn't, she would really believe that he didn't care and was just leaving the whole situation behind. He knocked on the door quickly, not giving himself the chance to chicken out.

A few moments later, Lauren opened the door and rolled her eyes, upon seeing him. "What the hell do you want now?" she snapped. He saw the anger in her face.

"I want to talk to Jamie."

"Oh? And why would you want to do that? Have you not caused enough damage already?"

"I love her, and I have to fight for her. And walking away because you're trying to intimidate me sure as hell isn't fighting. So, I'm fighting for her, and that means I need to talk to her."

"And if I told you to fuck off and leave her alone, what would you say to that?" she sneered.

"I'd say I understand that you're just trying to protect your friend, but I have to talk to her now. And I'd also tell you that I love her more than anything on this Earth, and I never want to hurt her again, and if you love her, as much as you say you do, you'll leave the choice up to her, on whether or not she wants to talk to me, instead of making the decision for her," he said. Jeff was no longer worried about the wrath of Lauren. He was much more concerned with Jamie.

Lauren folded her arms over her chest. "Well, right now, she's getting changed."

"I'll wait."

"You do that," she said, before slamming the door in his face. He figured that had to be better than what she could've done. Truth be told, she could've castrated him with her bare hands at that moment. So, he accept the door being slammed in his face. Jeff leaned his back against the wall next to the door. A couple of minutes later, the door opened again and out stepped Jamie, in a pair of dark gray sweat shorts and a white tank top. She closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Listen, Jame, the only way I'm going to fight for you is if I know you want me to. Because if you don't want me to, I don't want to piss you off even more. I understand that I'm making your life more difficult than it has to be, but I don't mean to do that to you. So, if you want me gone, I'll go, but if I have even the smallest chance, then, I'm going to fight."

"Jeff, I don't really know what to say."

"Do you want me to fight for you? Or do you want me to leave you alone?" he repeated his question. "You want me to go away, and I will. It's your choice."

"I love you, Jeff, but…I just…I don't know. If I'm not going to be able to trust you, and we're going to have the same problems again, then, I can't."

"But what if things are different this time?" he asked.

"Then, you should fight for me."

Jeff smiled and pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of Jamie. He put his hands on her elbows. "Then, I'm gonna fight for you," he said. "I'm going to do everything I can to get you back. And I can swear to God, Jame, I'm going to make you mine. And we are going to be together, and we're going to be happy," he said, softly.

"I guess we'll have to see about that," she said, unfolding her arms, causing Jeff's arms to fall to his sides.

"I'm going to prove myself to you, baby. I'm going to earn your trust back. And everything will be okay," he told her.

"I'm not going to bet on that."

"You don't have to. It's not a gamble. It's going to happen.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Trust me, you'll see it." Jeff pulled Jamie into his arms. Her arms still hung down at her sides. He kissed the top of her head. She pulled out of his embrace and walked back into her room without giving him so much as another look.

"You okay, babe?" Lauren asked, as Jamie pressed her back against the closed door.

She shook her head. "I'm…" She began breathing heavily, as she slid to the floor. Lauren look concerned.

"Jamie?" she asked, running over to her.

"I can't…"

"Are you having an anxiety attack?"

Jamie nodded and brought a hand to her chest. "I…"

"Sh. Sh. Sh, sweetheart." Lauren laid Jamie down on the floor. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it underneath her head. "Now, slow down your breathing. You're gonna be okay." Lauren held Jamie's hand and gently ran her fingers through her hair.

After a couple of intense minutes, Jamie finally relaxed. She shut her eyes and tears slowly ran down the sides of her face. Lauren helped her sit up slowly. She brought her over to the bed and helped her lay down.

"Are you okay, now?" she asked.

Jamie shrugged.

"I'm going to kill him, seriously. I am so done with him putting you through all of this shit."

"It's fine."

"No. It isn't fine.

"I'm just not sure about what I wanna do, and it's causing me stress."

"What would make you happy?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll figure it out." Jamie gave Lauren a smile. "Thanks for always sticking with me through all of this stuff."

"Of course. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Still only own Jamie. And unfortunately that's it :o(**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the story, following it, favoriting it, reviewing it. All of it makes me very, very happy! :o) Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others, but I promise, it's about to start getting a lot better!**

* * *

Jamie and Jesse were hanging out in her locker room, while Lauren was practicing for her match against Madison Rayne later that night. They were sitting on the couch. Her legs were folded Indian-style, facing him.

"That's absolutely hilarious!" she yelled, laughing at the story he had just told her about when he was younger and got injured.

Jesse laughed. "Yeah. Good times."

"Well, I got my wrestling scar on my arm" she said, showing off the still visible two-inch scar next to her elbow.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I was in this whole independent wrestling thing…and I had a match against this other chick, and it was no holds barred…shit got a little crazy…as it usually does when I get involved, and I got my elbow cut opened by barbed wire. I was gushing blood. It was insane. Everyone thought I was going to need a blood transfusion. It was awesome."

"Whoa." He took her arm in his hands and closely examined her scar, running his finger over the slightly raised skin. "That's pretty impressive, tough guy. You're all bad ass, now, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she jokingly bragged with a laugh. "I also have a really nice one from acting like a dumb ass with a dear friend of ours." She pulled her sweat pant leg up, showing off the large scar on the back of her calf.

"Holy shit. What'd you do?"

"Well, this was back in the day, Shannon and I were always competing over every possible thing we could find a way to compete over. It wasn't for any reason other than it was really just our thing, and we loved it. So, one day, we set up this huge, insane rollerblading obstacle course at this park we would hang out at. I mean, we went all out. It was hilarious. And of course, once our little race had finally started, I was being the clever one and started throwing pebbles at Shan, so he'd try to dodge them and fall, giving me the advantage, so I could win and have bragging rights. I was playing dirty. So, in retaliation, he picked up a pretty big stick and threw it in front of me, 'Big Daddy'-style. I tripped over it and went flying into the woods next to the path our obstacle course was on, and my leg was just demolished by the sticks and stuff. The guys freaked the hell out and immediately drove me to the emergency room, and I was crying because we didn't get to finish our race. I was gushing blood, though, like crazy. Even the doctors were having some trouble trying to get the bleeding to stop. I ended up getting forty-four stitches. But after it was almost healed, we had a rematch, and I won," she explained with a proud smile.

"Oh my God. You're out of your mind."

"Absolutely," she agreed. "We used to do so much crazy shit-even when we were traveling with the WWE. Uncle Paul was always ready to kill me because I was causing absolute chaos whenever I was around, especially when I was with the guys. I was almost like showing off because I was the chick and thought I had something to prove to everyone. I'm also…much more…coordinated now than I was. I was always the one getting hurt, but I didn't care," she explained.

"You're a real pistol, aren't you?" he asked, with a laugh.

She shrugged. "I have my moments. The worst was when I broke my arm. Jeff wouldn't let me go near any of his bikes for like eight months after that. Whenever I got hurt, the guys would flip out, and I didn't really care. I have a high threshold for physical pain, but they would just lose it at the first sight of my blood or a bruise. It was probably because, once again, I was the only girl. Everyone used to think I'd get beaten up by them, though. At first, Uncle Paul really believed that Jeff was beating me. He almost killed him, but I explained the injuries, and the stories were just so out there that he knew even I couldn't make up something like what really happened. And once he started witnessing what would happen whenever I had one of my many brilliant ideas, he knew Jeff wasn't beating me or anything like that. I still think it was all worth it, though. I've got so many great memories and stories from all of it."

"Well, you definitely have some very entertaining stories, but doesn't it bother you that you were constantly getting hurt?"

"Eh…I can handle injuries, though. Blood, broken bones, that kind of stuff I can really handle like a champ. I don't bat an eyelash at any of that stuff."

"You're one tough chick, aren't you?" he asked, with a laugh.

She smirked. "Yeah, but the second my feelings get hurt, I'm such a big crybaby," she admitted

"Aw. Well, you're emotionally sensitive. There's nothing wrong with that. It happens to the best of us."

The locker room door opened, and she wanted to smirk, as she noticed that it was Jeff who had walked in. His face practically fell to the floor upon seeing Jamie and Jesse sitting on the couch together. He was still under the impression that there was more than just an innocent friendship going on between the two.

"Hey…what's up?" she asked, looking at him.

"Oh…um…hey. Sorry. I was stopping by to see if you wanted to grab some food at catering with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jeff. Jesse and I just got food like an hour ago," she replied, completely happy that she was making him jealous but convincingly pretending that she wasn't at all motivated by it.

"Oh…okay…maybe next time," he said, obviously very disappointed. Jamie actually felt a little bad about making him upset. She'd been avoiding him since her Jeff-induced anxiety attack three nights ago.

"Yeah. I'm sure we can find something to do one of these days," she said, only half meaning it. Truth be told. She wasn't quite sure if she could handle hanging out with him again. The last thing she needed was to have another anxiety attack. Being near him was a huge stress for her.

Jeff forced a smile and left, after mumbling a quick "see you later", closing the locker room door behind himself.

"So, what's going on with you two? Why are you still avoiding him? It's been like three days already." Jesse asked. He and Jamie had gotten much closer on the friend level. He didn't know everything about what had happened with them, but he knew enough. He knew about the anxiety attack, as well.

She shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Jamie?" he asked, shaking his head, our of frustration.

"I'm just scared, you know?"

"Yeah, but you're gonna end up suffering more than you really have to if you keep this façade up."

"I'm not suffering."

"Bullshit. We were just talking and laughing, having a great time telling stories, and now you're all quiet and uncomfortable and upset. Come on already. This isn't fair to you at all. You're just gonna keep hurting until you do something about this situation, and the sooner you do it, the better."

"I'm so scared, Jess."

"I know that. I don't blame you for being afraid either, but you can't let being scared prevent you from living your life and doing what will ultimately make you happy in the long run. Maybe you will get hurt again…but it happens. You can either do what you want to do and at least be happy for a little while, or you can just spend all of your time being heartbroken and miserable without the person that you love. I mean, either way, I'm still gonna love you without question, but there's no point in continuing to torture yourself, if you don't have to…even if it means you get to be happy only for a little while. A little while is better than no happiness at all," he pointed out.

"I just…I dunno. I really don't know."

"You only live once. Shit happens, but if you focus on all of the bad stuff, you miss out on a lot of the good stuff, sweetheart."

"I know. You're absolutely right, Jesse. I just…" She sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want it to be the way it used to be. I can't handle going through all of that again," she said, truthfully.

"But you have to power now to turn around and say 'fuck you. You wanna treat me like shit? Fine. I'm out,' if he thinks that's how it's gonna be. You're a lot stronger than you think you are," he assured her.

She smiled. "Coming to TNA was the best thing I've ever done. Between you, Lauren, Shan, and becoming closer to Ken, I've got four of my favorite people on the entire planet," she said with a genuine smile.

Jesse smiled. "Well, I'm really happy that you're here, too. You're awesome. Definitely one of my favorite people, ever."

"Aw. Thanks." She reached over and hugged him. He pulled her into his arms.

"Everything's gonna get better," he said, softly.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Ken asked, sitting next to Jeff in catering. The two hadn't spoken since Jeff had told him everything, and Ken flipped out, refusing to talk to his sometime tag team partner and full-time friend.

"Jamie…" he simple said.

"What about her?"

"She's…I…I know you're really pissed at me for what I did to her, and I don't blame you either, but…I want to prove to her that I really do love her, and I can treat her right this time around, but I walked into her locker room, and there she was, laughing and having a great time with Jesse."

"You have to give her a chance to hang out with him and see if she likes him. If she wants to be happy with someone else, you're gonna have to let her do it. You can't blame her for being afraid to trust you."

"I know, and I don't blame her at all. I honestly don't deserve another chance after what I did to her, but I'll do anything to get another one. She's the greatest woman on this entire Earth, and I need her."

"Well, I know the other night you really got to her."

"What do you mean?"

"The other night you two were talking in the bar and outside of her room, and when she went back into the room, she told me that she had an anxiety attack," Ken said. "I'm not sure if I was supposed to tell you that, but…" He shrugged, wanting Jeff to feel guilty about evoking that kind of reaction from her.

"Are you serious?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah. Lauren was scared shitless. She said she was so afraid. And she wanted to kill you because it happened because of the stress Jamie's dealing with…because of you."

"I'm such a fuck up," he mumbled.

"I'm not gonna argue that because you definitely are, but…she really loves you, man. She really, really does, and if you hurt her again, I swear to God, I will kill you. Like no joking around. I will fucking kill you," Ken warned. "And you also better treat her right because if Paul finds out any of this bullshit that went on, he will torture you and kill you…and no one will ever find your body. And you know that's the truth. He's very protective of her. If he knew…I can't even imagine what would happen."

"I know."

"You just have to treat her right and love her, and if you can't, then, you just need to leave her alone, once and for all."

"I have a lot to make up to her…like the past five years…I really have to fix it. But I'll do whatever it takes to make everything okay again. I know you don't believe me, but I really do love her."

"You should love her. She's as amazing as they come. I'm lucky to have her in my life," he said.

"I'm lucky that she ever gave me the time of day in the first place. But I'm going to earn her back."

"Well, just don't fuck it up."

"I won't…" Jeff paused. "And I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For what I did to her. For how badly I hurt her. For pissing you off. For fucking everything up. All of it."

"I'm just pissed off because she's hurt."

"And I was wrong to hurt her."

"Well, I hope you can fix it."

"So do I."

"Are we cool?" Ken asked.

"Of course we are." Thy did the guy handshake/back pat thing. "Thanks, man."

"We're friends. I got your back…unless it's defending against Jamie…or if it's defending your life against Paul."


	10. Chapter 10

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in TNA or the WWE...if I did, that'd be phenomenal! But sadly, it's not the case. I can only claim Jamie for my own.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the hits and for reviews. All of it makes me very happy! I hope you're all enjoying the story :o) Here's the next chapter...things are gonna start getting a little bit more intense! Please review and let me know if you're enjoying it!**

* * *

"Your match was awesome tonight," Lauren said, as she and Jamie sat backstage after a house show.

"Thanks, babe. I'm just so excited about the iMPACT! taping in two weeks."

"Because of our tag team match?"

"Absolutely," Jamie replied with a smile.

"It's gonna be so much fun. We're gonna dominate."

"I know."

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, do you want to go out with everyone?" Jamie asked.

"Where's everyone going?"

"To some club around here," she casually replied.

"I'll go, if you go."

"Awesome. Let's do it."

"Cool. What time?"

"Probably around like 11."

"Awesome. Who else is going?"

Jamie shrugged, tyring to hide the grin forming on her face. "Lacey mentioned something to me about it last night…"

"Well, regardless of who'll be there, we'll have fun."

"Exactly."

"So, then, we'll go back to the hotel in a bit and get ready. I call dibs on dressing you!" Lauren called.

"Oh God. This is going to be a mistake, isn't it?"

"Hey! I make you look good!" the blonde argued.

"Yeah, especially if I'm going to be hanging around on a street corner, working on a second income."

"Hey!" Lauren protested. Jamie laughed. "You looked hot when I dressed you. Not like a hooker."

"I know. I know. You can dress me," she agreed with a smile.

"Yay!"

"I hope you-know-who is going."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Jamie. "He better stay the hell away from you."

"Sometimes I really think about giving him another shot," Jamie admitted, looking down.

"Well, is that something you want?"

Jamie bit her lower lip and shrugged. "I dunno. Like I want to be with him-definitely-but I don't know if I could do it again. It might just end up being another situation where I get totally screwed over even more than before, if I go for it."

"Well, take it slowly. Don't rush into any decisions."

"It's hard not to."

"I can imagine. You seriously haven't been with anyone but him in years. He's the only one…since you were like what? 19?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I had opportunities. One night I was backstage at WWE, and Jeff was just being a complete prick to me, someone tried to get through to me and wanted a chance…"

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, I was crying after we got into a fight, and Jeff was just being so nasty to me. And Randy Orton found me sitting by myself, just hysterical. We ended up talking, and he actually make me feel a lot better. And um…" A smile spread across Jamie's face. "He leaned in to kiss me. I stopped him and told him I couldn't, but he told me that if I ever changed my mind, he wanted a chance to show me how I deserve to be treated," she fondly remembered.

"Wow, and you never went after him?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Does Jeff know?"

"Well, after yet another fight, this time in front of everyone, Randy got involved and told him off. It was actually very sweet of him to do…not that it helped, of course. I wasn't allowed to be near Randy after that. Jeff got so jealous," she recalled.

Lauren smirked. "I have an idea."

"Oh no."

"Well, isn't the WWE tour like an hour away from here?" she asked, that mischievous flicker in her eyes.

"Yeah…"

"So, maybe we could have a certain Legend Killer meet us while we're out."

Jamie laughed. "Absolutely not."

"Oh come on. Jeff will flip the fuck out."

"I know, but…I don't want to cause any trouble, and if I were to ask someone to come by, that'd be asking for it," she said, grinning like crazy.

"Do you know something?" Lauren asked, getting highly suspicious.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Definitely not," she obviously lied.

"You're lying."

"I know nothing about the guys from the WWE coming to a random club in the area, and then, someone telling Lacey to spread the news to everyone that they all have to come out to what turns out to coincidentally be the same club."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious. I know nothing. Uncle Paul didn't call me earlier to confirm any plans we may or may not have spoken about at an earlier date."

"Is your uncle gonna be there?"

"As far as I'm aware, he would never convince the guys he works with to come to a club with him in the area to hang out with me. Never ever," she said with an innocent smile.

"Oh. My. God. This is going to be the most amazing night in the history of the planet," Lauren whispered.

"I need you to make me look amazing tonight."

"Oh. Don't you worry. I've got you taken care of. You're going to knock 'em all dead," she said without the slightest hint of doubt in her voice.

"Thank you."

"Oh no. Thank you. You've seriously just given me some amazing entertainment for the night."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Okay. I think we're ready," Lauren said, admiring her handiwork. She put Jamie in a short, hot pink denim skirt, a very flattering, strapless black corset top with hot pink detailing and a pair of strappy black heels. She kept her friend's hair down, and her make up was flawless.

"Wow. You're really good at this," Jamie commented, examining her look in the floor length mirror.

"Why thank you. I'm not sure your uncle will be particularly proud of my work, but it comes with the territory."

Jamie laughed. "He'll be fine. Once he sees how much this will torture Jeff, if he's there, he'll be thrilled."

"He doesn't like Jeff?"

"Well, he did, but after he saw how I was when he left me…well, not such a fan. He seriously just wants Jeff to suffer every moment of every day."

"In that case, I'm really, really praying that Hardy shows up," Lauren said. "In fact…" She pulled her Blackberry off of the night table and quickly made a call.

"Hello, you hot piece of ass."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I doubt your wife would appreciate that. You can be such an asshole."

"Do you realize who you're talking to?"

"Good point. Anyway, I need a huge favor."

"Bring it."

"Jeff has to go tonight."

"Okay…?"

"To the club with everyone."

"We're going. Don't worry."

"Oh. Thank God."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll see when you get there."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. See you soon." With that, Lauren hung up. "He will be there."

Jamie smirked. "Something I don't like being mean and devious and conniving, but right now, I love it."

"I always love it. I hope he cries."

"Not gonna lie, if I'm drunk I'll probably end up being the one who's crying."

"You won't cry. If it goes my way, you'll be dancing on a bar," Lauren encouraged.

"That doesn't really surprise me."

"Well, trust me, this is your night. You're going to show him exactly what he's missing, and he's going to pay for everything he's done. And if you end up getting drunk and sleeping him, well…that'll just add to the insane amount of enjoyment we'll be getting out of this whole situation."

"You're evil."

"I know," she proudly agreed.

"This is like a partnership made in Heaven," Jamie gushed, pulling her newest best friend in for a hug. Lauren reciprocated by wrapping her arms around Jamie.

"Seriously. We were meant to be. But now, it's time to meet up with everyone downstairs. Let's show you off!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Everyone took cabs to the club. Because there was no show tomorrow, everyone could deal with being hungover. Jamie, Lauren, Ashley (Madison Rayne), Lacey (von Erich), and Jamie (Szantyr AKA Velvet Sky) all went in one cab. Jamie and Lauren gave the ladies a quick rundown of what would be going down that night. They were all quite excited about the prospects the evening held. Everyone loved a little bit of drama being added into the mix.

When they all arrived, there was a line outside of the popular club. The bouncer waved them all in. The women walked through to the door and went inside. Jamie immediately spotted her uncle, hanging out with Randy Orton, John Cena, John Hennigan (Morrison), Matt Korklan (Evan Bourne), Mike Mizanin, Eve Torres, Ted DiBiase Jr., Nattie Neidhart, TJ Wilson (Tyson Kidd), and Maryse. Jamie ran over to Paul and hugged him. He lifted her up and wrapped her in a huge bear hug.

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much," he softly said, before finally setting her down.

"I've missed you, too."

"You look great…a little revealing…but that just leads me to believe a certain dickhead will be here soon enough," Paul said, quickly scanning the surrounding crowd for a certain face.

Jamie laughed. "Yeah. He'll be here."

"I'll restrain myself from punching him in the head," he said, nonconvincingly.

"Oh trust me. I've got this under control. I have my girls here," she said, pointing out her female friends. "Uncle Paul, these are my Knockout ladies-Lauren, Ashley, Jamie and Lacey," she introduced.

"Very nice to meet you all. I've heard you've been taking care of my niece, and I appreciate that."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Jamie's shoulders from behind. She recognized the tattooed arms and turned to face Randy Orton. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hey beautiful. Long time, no see."

"Too long," she said, hugging him. Jamie greeted all of her old friends and introduced them to her new ones. She was determined to make this night one of the best ever.

* * *

Everyone was having a great time drinking, dancing, and talking. It had been such an awesome night, thus far, when Jamie caught sight of Jeff for the first time, sitting at the bar with Shannon. She inwardly smiled, knowing that he would see her dancing with the group and having fun without him. Paul was sitting at the bar with Ken, John Cena, and Matt. Her uncle saw her notice her ex and winked at her.

"Hey hot stuff…wanna dance?" Randy asked, his lips almost touching her ear. She smiled and nodded, bringing her Malibu and Pineapple with her, as he escorted her onto the dance floor. Jeff could easily see them. In fact, Jamie felt his eyes on the two of them, as Randy brought his hand onto her lower back. The two began moving in synch with each other and with the music. Paul saw and smiled at her. Lauren gave her a thumbs up. Jamie smiled and brought her free hand onto the back of his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

After a few songs, they ended up in the middle of a group of all of their friends. The drinks were flowing like crazy. Randy was showing definite interest in Jamie, and she was eating it up. She was especially happy for the situation because Jeff could see absolutely everything that was going on.

"Let's do shots!" Lauren yelled.

"Yes!" Jamie agreed. The group made their way over to the bar and downed a round of Skittle shots, followed by a round of Jager Bombs. It was after the Jager Bomb that Jamie realized Jeff was making his way over to her. She got another Malibu and Pineapple. She turned to join everyone on the dance floor, pretending she hadn't seen him approaching, when he finally reached her.

"Hey Jame."

"Hi Jeff," she greeted, stopping in her tracks. She was definitely drunk at this point. He was barely buzzed, opting to not get drunk because he wanted to keep an eye on Jamie and be in complete control of his actions...AKA he knew if he got wasted, he'd probably end up going after Randy and getting himself into trouble.

"You look incredible," he said, searching for anything to say. Jeff was nervous being around her. He didn't want to mess anything up and had to watch every word he spoke to her.

She drunkenly smiled. "Thanks."

"So, do you wanna dance?" he hopefully asked.

"You can join us in our little group. Bring the guys," she invited.

"Okay. Cool. Thanks." Jeff wanted to dance with her the way Randy had. He wanted to pull her close and feel her body against his, but he'd have to accept that she wasn't going to make it that easy for him. He'd take whatever he could get at this point, anyway. So, he turned around and walked back over to the guys who had been sitting at the bar, except her Paul. He had already left the bar because he had an early flight to catch to get home to Stephanie and their girls. Before he left, though, Paul had warned everyone to make sure Jamie was safe. The threatening look he shot Jeff on his way out confirmed that he was the one that her uncle was most worried about

Eventually, it was a wrestling melting pot on the floor, with both the WWE and TNA groups together, mingling and having fun. The majority of the group was intoxicated.

Between the drink, the shots, the dancing, the grinding-it was really quite an evening. Jeff hadn't gotten close enough to Jamie. It was quite frustrating to him, considering the only reason he had come out was to get closer to her. The fact that Randy Orton was there and making his presence known, especially to Jamie, was absolutely infuriating. He knew the WWE Superstar had always had a thing for her. Seeing as Jamie seemed to be all flirty with him, as well, Jeff was damn near ready to lose his mind. He knew he was going to have to really step up and make things happen with Jamie, if he had any sort of chance with her.

Jeff was keeping his eyes on the woman he was in love with, though. As soon as he had an opening, he pulled her into his arms. She smiled the second their eyes met. The two began dancing with each other. Everyone watched the two, interested in the latest development of the Jamie/Jeff saga.

His hands were on her lower back. Her arms were draped over his shoulders. He pulled her body closer to his. The two began grinding together, their eyes locked the entire time. It was quite an intense moment between the former semi-couple.

Once the song changed, Jamie pulled away, choosing to dance to Flo Rida's "Right Round" with Nattie, Lauren, Eve, Ted, Mike and Ken. Jamie, drunk as she was, kept reminding herself not to get too low on the floor because of the too short skirt. Jeff still couldn't manage to pull his eyes away from her. It was driving him absolutely crazy.

When Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" filled the club, Maryse and Lacey pulled Jamie up on the bar with them, causing Lauren to laugh, considering that earlier she had predicted that this would happen if she had her way. The girls were having a great time, each with a beer in hand, dancing on top of the bar. The girls were having fun, dancing with each other, drinking and singing along to the music, while their friends cheered them on.

Randy and Jeff were standing next to each other, not speaking a word. It was obvious that the two weren't exactly friends. They both wanted to say something but didn't want to cause a scene. Everyone in the WWE knew damn well that Randy had wanted Jamie for a couple of years. Everyone in both TNA and the WWE were well aware of Jeff's love for Jamie. The group was definitely keeping an eye on what was going on with the two men, praying that a fight wouldn't break out. The air was tense between the two. Jeff had to admit, he wanted nothing more than to punch Randy, but he wouldn't do it. It would cause too many problems, not to mention, there was a very high possibility that if he did hit the Viper, Jamie would definitely never speak to him again. So, he remained in his spot, not saying a word.

Finally, Randy spoke. "Please treat her better this time," he simply said.

Jeff looked up at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Man, she fucking loves you. I mean, we all know I've always had a thing for her, but she's always only wanted you. And I'm cool with that, ya know? That's her decision, and I respect that. Just please, don't hurt her again. She doesn't deserve it. She's so beautiful, and she's an amazing person."

As soon as "Single Ladies" by Beyonce began pumping through the speakers, everyone heard Jamie yell, "OH MY GOD! I can do this dance!" The excitement in her voice was both funny and cute. Everyone laughed at her outburst, including Randy and Jeff, the two men who had focused all of their attention on her.

"I can do it, too!" Nattie replied, climbing up on the bar next to her, as the two began doing the infamous "Single Ladies" dance that Beyonce had made famous in her music video for the song.

"You know we're not together anymore, right?" Jeff pointed out.

Randy nodded. "Everyone knows that. But it's only for the time being. I'm sure that's gonna be changing soon enough."

"I don't know about that."

"I'm telling you, it's gonna happen…unless you're rather that I pursue her. If you'd prefer that, then, I'd have absolutely no problem..."

"Definitely not. You're the last person I'd want going after her. I'm just saying…"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're the person I'd be most afraid of going after her because she'd probably go for it," he admitted. Randy had to actively try to not let a smirk creep across his face. That would definitely cause problems.

The taller man shook his head. "Listen, Jeff, just work on things with her. I'm serious. You know I wouldn't be telling you to be with her, if I didn't mean it. She loves you. She's also the most incredible woman on this earth, so you just better treat her right."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks."

Randy gave him and nod and a smile, as the two continued watching Jamie and Nattie's performance on top of the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. I wish I owned Jeff…and to be fair, I'd take any of the others…but unfortunately I do not have that power.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :o) Here's the next chapter! Oh! And I want to send out a huuuuuuuge congratulations to Jeff Hardy and his girlfriend of 11 years, Beth Britt, who are going to become parents! Yay! And did anyone see Hardcore Justice tonight? It was pretty amazing...**

* * *

Everyone had parted ways and said their goodbyes, as a caravan of cabs brought the TNA wrestlers back to their hotel. Jamie was stumbling around, drunk as anything. Though Jeff was still a little buzzed, he wasn't even a quarter as bad as she was. So, he wrapped an arm around her and led her to the elevators. She leaned her back against the wall next to the elevator doors, waiting. Jeff stood about two feet in front of her, making sure she didn't fall over.

The doors opened. Since it didn't seem like she was going to be able to move herself, Jeff picked Jamie up in his arms and brought her into the elevator. The others were still in front of the hotel, talking and continuing to party. He pushed the button for their floor. She wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. When they arrived on their floor, he look down at her, as he walked into the hallway.

"Jame, which room is yours?" he asked, softly.

"I dunno."

"Okay. I'll wait for Lauren."

"No."

"Okay…"

"Let's just go to your room."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yeahhh…."

"Okay." Jeff brought them to his room. He put Jamie down, propping her up against the door, as he fished his key card out of his wallet. He unlocked the door and pushed it open slightly, before wrapping an arm around her waist. He helped her into the room and closed the door behind them. He led her over to the bed and laid her down. Jeff sat on the edge and took Jamie's heels off. He got up and made his way over to his suitcase and pulled out a clean t-shirt. He climbed onto the bed next to her, after kicking his shoes off.

"Baby, sit up," he instructed. Jamie lazily sat herself up. He managed to get the shirt over her head an pull her arms through the arm holes. He reached underneath the shirt and brought his hands behind her back, unhooking the small hooks on the back of her top. When he had gotten them all, he pulled the corset out from under the shirt. She laid back down. Jeff took her skirt of and left her in the t-shirt and her boy cut underwear.

He pulled the covers back and maneuvered Jamie underneath the blankets. "Goodnight, baby," he said affectionately. Jamie grabbed his wrist, as he brushed her hair off of her face.

"Stay with me," she said, looking up at him pleadingly.

"I'd love to, but I don't think that's a very good idea," he replied.

"I need you to…"

"Then, we'll discuss that when you're sober."

She bit her bottom lip. "Please, Jeff."

He sighed, unable to resist her. "Okay…" Jeff stood up and took his shirt and jeans off, along with his socks, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed under the covers next to Jamie. She brought her arm over his abdomen and rested her head on top of his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you, Hardy."

"I love you, too, Jamie."

* * *

The next morning, Jamie's head was pounding. She couldn't remember the entire night either. At first, she was fairly sure that was a very good indicator that she had an awesome night. Of course, she was immediately confused upon realizing that there was a body underneath her head and arm. She opened one eye, and the light filling the room from the window caused her to immediately shut her eye again. She groaned and attempted to roll off of the body but was stopped when she realized there was an arm wrapped around her. Jamie finally decided she didn't care how much the light hurt her eyes. Jamie opened her eyes and saw Jeff sleeping.

She shot up. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

Jeff's eyes flew open. He sat up next to her. "What's wrong?" he frantically asked.

"We had sex!" she yelled, looking as if she was about to cry.

Jeff relaxed and simply laughed at her.

"That's not funny at all! I was drunk, and I slept with you."

"Jame, relax. We didn't do anything."

"How the hell would you know? I don't remember a thing."

"I wasn't drunk, little miss party girl."

"Oh. Then, why am I not in my clothes?" she frantically asked, unsure if she believed him.

"Because I put the shirt on you. And pulled your top and skirt off from underneath it. I wasn't trying to hit on you. I just wanted you to sleep comfortably. That's all. No funny business."

"Really?" she asked, skeptically.

"Yes. And I went to go sleep on the couch, but you told me to stay. I said no, but you kept on insisting, so I did. But that's it."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I may have been an asshole to you, but I'd never do something like that, Jame."

"Okay…thank you."

"Can we go back to sleep, please?"

"I have to go back to my room."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Okay," he agreed. She climbed out of the bed and took her stuff.

"Thanks…for last night…and everything," she said, before leaving the room and pressing her back to the door and trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back her tears.

Jeff laid back down in bed, frowning. He just wanted to hold her for a little bit longer. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it had only been about 6 or so hours. That wasn't enough time for him. It broke his heart that she left to go back to her room.

When Jamie finally made her way back into her room, she saw Lauren wasn't there. She vaguely remembered being in the cab with Lauren on the way back to the hotel, so she wasn't worried.

She crawled into her bed and cried, tightly hugging Jeff's shirt around her body. She wanted to stay, but she knew staying would just complicate an already complex situation. It killed her to leave, especially seeing the look on Jeff's face as she walked out of the door. It wasn't getting any easier to deal with everything going on between the two of them. In fact, it was getting much harder...maybe too hard to handle. She couldn't figure out what she was supposed to do. The only thing she knew for sure was that she slept better than she had in a long time, and odds are it wasn't because she was drunk, but because she was in Jeff's arms.

As her eyelids finally became too heavy to keep open and sleep finally clouded her thoughts, there was a knock at the door. "Shit," Jamie groaned. She got our of her bed and opened the door. Jeff stood there in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Jeff…"

Without saying a word, he walked into the room. She was confused but shut the door. She turned around and bumped right into his body. She didn't realize how close he was to her until that moment. He silently backed her against the door. His body was barely an inch away from her's. Their eyes were locked. He brought his hands up to he face and gently cupped it. Jamie was breathing heavily, and her heart was pounding. Jeff's breathing was just as heavy as her's. She was pretty sure that considering they hadn't participated in any physical activities, it was a combination of the intensity in the air and their nerves.

"Jeff," she softly repeated his name.

"I'm done playing games with you, Jamie. I love you."

"I…I…" She couldn't think, much less form a coherent statement.

"Shhh." Jamie swallowed hard. He pressed his forehead against her's. Finally, he leaned in and closed the space between their lips. Jamie felt her knees get weak. Their kiss progressed, as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. He moaned and wrapped her arms around his torso. Finally, he pulled back.

"You might be pissed off for me just barging into your room like this and doing what I just did, but I had to. I love you, and I can promise you that I'm not letting you get rid of me without a fight," he said. "I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I love you more than life itself, and even if you never take me back, I don't care because it's not going to slow me down, Jame. I'm never going to leave you again. You could hate me, but I'm still going to keep on trying to get you back."

"I don't know. I'm scared, Jeff. You have so much power over me, and I can't handle it."

"So, there's no point in fighting it. Let's just make this work, please," he begged her.

"I can't. I can't put myself in the position to get hurt by you again. I couldn't deal with that," she explained, her voice low.

"It's different this time."

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Jeff turned away from her and ran his hands through his hair.

"It's always back to this," he said, the aggravation clear in his voice.

"Yes! It's always back to this! What the hell do you expect from me?" she shot back, getting pissed off that he was copping an attitude towards her. "It's not easy to make myself trust someone who did what you did to me. You think I enjoy feeling this way?" she yelled at him. "Do you honestly think I enjoy this?"

"You keep on doing it. Even if you don't enjoy it, you're used to it. It's all you know how to do anymore."

"You can be such a fucking bastard when you want to be," she muttered, shaking her head.

He sighed. "Jamie, I love you. And I'm not going anywhere, and the fact that you slept in my arms last night made it one of the greatest nights of my life."

"I can't stand you," she groaned, throwing her head back against the door.

"Because you love me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're making me crazy."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you crazy. I just love you very much, and it's hard for me to leave you alone because I just love you, and all I want is to be with you," he explained, hopelessly.

Jamie looked down. "I don't know what to say anymore," she breathed.

"Do you want me to leave you alone? If you honestly just want me to leave you alone, I will," he offered, praying she wouldn't dismiss him from her life.

"I don't know…"

"Do you want me to go away? It's that simple."

Jamie bit her lower lip. "No…" she whispered, her eyes still looking down.

A smile crept onto his face. "That makes me very happy."

"I just…I love you, Jeff. I'm just very conflicted right now."

"I know."

"And now I'm hungover, so I really can't deal with this at the moment."

"So how about we get back in bed and go to sleep?"

"I can't...not with you."

"You did last night."

"I was drunk…"

"Please?"

"I don't know."

"Baby, we can just cuddle and sleep and that's it," he tried to convince her.

"What if Lauren comes in and sees you in here?"

"Well, if I know her at all, she'll probably try to kill me, but I can handle that, if it means I can have you in my arms."

"Sometimes I want to kill you," she mumbled.

"I take that as a yes," he said, smirking, satisfied with himself. She shot him a look before walking back over to her bed and climbed in. Jeff followed her and laid his body next to her's. He pulled her into his arms. She threw her arm over his body and rested her head on his chest, the way they had slept the night before. He wrapped his arm around her again and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Can I just say that you look really, really hot in my shirt?"

"Can I just comment that I will not hesitate to rip your dick off, if you're going to make comments like that?"

"Touché," he relented.

Jamie shut her eyes, fairly certain that since she wasn't drunk anymore, she probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. This time she was distracted by the fact that Jeff's body was underneath her's. On the other hand, Jeff knew he'd sleep like a baby, seeing as he had Jamie nestled against him. Luckily, the two managed to drift off to sleep about twenty or so minutes later.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Lauren yelled upon walking into the room, causing Jamie and Jeff both to bolt up.

"What?" she frantically asked.

"Did you two have sex?"

"What? No, we didn't. We were sleeping. You scared the shit out of me," she defended herself, bringing her hand to her chest.

Lauren suspiciously eyed Jeff. "Hardy, if you took advantage of her, I will kill you with my own two hands," she threatened. The look on her face made it clear that she meant business.

"No. I promise. There was no funny business at any point."

"Good. So, now, why are you two in bed together?"

"Because I'm tired, and he asked nicely. Now I'm going back to sleep," Jamie said, laying back down in her original position.

"Sounds good to me," Jeff agreed, before wrapping his arm around her, pulling her body closer to his.

"Well, then, I'm just gonna jump in the shower," Lauren said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Jeff looked down at Jamie. You have to admit, it's really nice to finally be like this again," she said. "It just feels so right."

"Do you have to be the asshole who has to open his mouth and ruin the moment?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Obviously," he said, grinning. "I just love it. I want us to always be like this."

"I wish it was that easy, but you're an asshole, so, it tends to ruin things."

"I know. I love you, though…like so much. All I ever want to do is be with you."

"I'm seriously going to kick the shit out of you," she said, her brow furrowed.

"Bring it," he playfully replied.

She finally opened her eyes, trying to suppress the smiling threatening to show itself on her face. "Don't test me, pal."

"I know you love me, and you want to be able to do this all of the time, too," he said, softly.

"I don't understand how you feel the need to do this to me every single day. Like you can't ever just savor the moment, you need to start your bullshit and annoy the hell out of me constantly."

"I'm sorry, baby."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me baby."

"Okay, hunnie."

"Jeff."

"Sorry, babe."

Jamie sat up. "If I have to punch you in the face, I will."

"Do it," he encouraged, grinning.

Jamie climbed on top of him, straddling him. She pinned his arms up over his head and used one hand to hold his wrists together. She used her other hand to pinch his arm.

"Ow! Jamie!" he yelped.

She laughed manically and pinched him again on his stomach and chest. Jeff easily lifted his arms up and turned them around, so that he was straddling her, and he held her arms above her head, the same way she had done to him. However, he was stronger than she was. He began tickling her stomach. She squirmed underneath him, laughing loudly.

"Stop!" she yelled while laughing. "Please! I'll give up!"

Jeff momentarily halted his tickling. "Oh? You surrender?" he deviously asked.

Jamie thought for a moment. "Maybe."

He laughed. "Maybe? How can you give me a maybe?"

She smirked. "Like this!" she yelled and threw her arms up as hard as she could, momentarily getting the upper hand, but Jeff quickly brought both hands to Jamie's wrists and held them over her head.

"Trapped now, huh?"

"Only temporarily," she said, thinking of an escape plan.

Jeff grinned. His face was once again inches away from her's. "You're definitely not getting out of this one," he replied.

"Yes, I am," she playfully retorted.

"Oh? And how are you gonna do that?" he asked.

She took a second to think. "I'm not really sure yet. I don't have a plan," she honestly answered him. Jeff laughed. Jamie joined in a few moments after him. Finally, he gave in and let go of Jamie's wrists. She didn't move her arms. When they finally stopped laughing, they just started at each other in silent.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he spoke, his voice sincere.

Jamie pressed her lips together. "There are times you make me feel like I'm seriously the only woman on this planet. Like I'm all that matters."

"You are all that matters to me."

She brought her hands onto his face. "I'm never going to feel about anybody, the way I feel about you," she whispered.

"No one can ever love you the way that I love you," he replied. She pulled his face to her's, pressing their lips together. Jeff wrapped his arms around her, as their kiss became more intense.

"Oh my God!" Lauren yelled, walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "Please tell me I am not watching my best friend and her ex-boyfriend making out in her bed. That could make me blind."

Jamie and Jeff pulled apart. She pushed him off of her and sat up. "Sorry. I forgot you were in the shower for a minute there," she mumbled.

"Hey, don't let me interrupt," Lauren replied, grabbing her clothes and going back into the bathroom.

Jeff smiled and pulled Jamie back into his arms. She shook her head. "We can't…"

He frowned. "I'm guessing that's my cue to leave?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

He sighed. "Okay." He let go of Jamie and got up. He faced her as he walked backwards toward the door. "I love you, Jame," he said, before exiting the room.

Jamie groaned and laid back on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of anyone besides Jamie. :o(**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :o) And for reading! I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy what I've got in store for you now! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

A week had gone by since the incident in the hotel room between Jamie and Jeff. She had really been trying to avoid him at all costs. She was confused about what she was going to do and was really trying not to think about it. It was obvious to everyone that there was definitely significantly more tension between the two in the past week.

Jamie was hanging out at the hotel pool with Lauren, Shannon, Jesse, Ashley, Lacey and Ken. She had on a simple black halter bikini that was decorated with silver stars. She was sitting in a lounge chair between Lauren and Jesse, sunglasses on and her hair down, just enjoying the sun and chatting with her friends.

"So, just a heads up, Hardy's gonna be down here in a few minutes," Ken said, ending the call on his phone.

Jesse smirked. "We should definitely get in the pool and act like we're all over each other. It'll definitely piss him off."

Jamie laughed. "Jeff might freak the fuck out," she dismissed it, not wanting to cause any problems.

"So? I can handle my own against him," Jesse encouraged.

"Okay..." she hesitantly agreed, even though she knew this was probably not going to end well. Jesse grabbed her hand, as she took her sunglasses off and quickly put them in her bag. He pulled her up off of the chair, brought her over to the pool, and the two made their way in. He quickly backed her up against the pool wall, once the water was less shallow, but they could still stand up with their heads above water. He held onto the ground behind her head.

"As soon as he comes down, he's gonna see us like this. Maybe it'll just reiterate some lessons that we've been trying to teach him," he said with a smile.

"Smart man," she replied with a laugh, trying to shake away the bad feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. She dipped her head underneath the water and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. He tucked her hair behind her ears.

When Jeff finally appeared at the pool area, his eyes were immediately drawn to the two in the pool. Jamie giggled out of nervousness at the prospect of what was about to happen, inadvertently making it look as if she and Jesse were flirting, even though that was really the point of this whole scenario. Jesse was grinning, knowing how pissed off Jeff was getting seeing this.

"He's definitely pissed off," she whispered, causing her friend to laugh. He momentarily buried his face in the crook of her neck. He was really trying to hide his laughing face, but it looked like something more was going on. "Jess, what if he gets really pissed off and tries to hurt you?" she asked, her tone getting serious.

"Jamie, relax. I can handle him," he said. "Wow, he's still staring at us. He definitely looks like he wants to kill me right now."

"Stop looking," she said. "It's gonna provoke him."

"Yeah, but now our eyes are locked. I can't look away. You know us men, we can't look away. Whoever looks away first is the weaker one." She put her hand underneath his chin and turned it to face her. "There goes my pride. Thanks, Jamie. You've cost me the title of Alpha Male," he joked with a laugh.

"I think this isn't going to end well. We should probably abort mission: Piss Dick Head Off because I don't want to have to work on mission: Call 911 to Save Jesse's Life Because Mission: Piss Dick Head Off was too successful for our own goods," she said, starting to get a little worried about making Jeff mad, and he was clearly livid.

"It'll be fine," he tried to calm her down. "I'm not going to do anything, and Jeff isn't going to do anything."

"What did you say?" Jeff asked, as soon as he heard his name escape Jesse's lips. He was obviously ready to fight.

"Whoops. Guess I said that a little too loud," he whispered.

"Neal, I asked you a fucking question. What did you say?" he roared, wanting nothing more than to punch the other man in the head repeatedly.

"Shit," Jamie muttered. "Jeff…" She turned around to face him.

"This isn't a conversation involving you," he sneered, glaring at her. She knew this was a bad idea from the beginning, and she was just proven correct. At this moment, she regretted trying to make him jealous and had to figure out how to fix the situation quickly.

Jesse let go of his position in the pool. He pulled himself out. "I didn't say anything _to_ you," he replied.

Jamie rolled her eyes. Why did Jesse have to encourage her hostile ex? Seriously, the male ego was getting to be a little too much for her to handle. She pulled herself out of the pool and stood between Jesse and Jeff, knowing that no matter how mad either of them got, no one would risk hitting her. Well, at least she hoped no one would risk that. It was obvious nobody else wanted to get involved in this, but Ken and Shannon were watching intently, ready to jump up at any second if their interference was required.

"Okay, guys, let's not get carried away here," she said calmly, trying to neutralize the situation.

"Jamie, seriously, don't involve yourself in this.," Jeff snapped. "It's your fucking fault anyway."

"Don't you dare disrespect her," Jesse intervened, walking around Jamie to get closer to Jeff.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged.

"I'm gonna defend her," the mohawked man replied, matter of factly.

"Do you want me to hit you?" Jeff finally brought the threat of violence into this altercation.

Jamie moved back in between the two again, as Shannon and Ken stood up, ready to jump in and pull the two apart. Jamie pressed her hands to both Jeff's and Jesse's chests, holding them apart. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Jesse, please go sit down! Jeff, cut this tough guy shit out right now!" She was shaking with anger...with maybe a little hint of nervousness thrown in there. Jesse stood in his place for a moment, but he ultimately decided to respect Jamie's directions and returned to his chair. "How dare you try to start a fight!"

"I didn't start a damn thing!"

"You're acting like Mr. Confrontational here, and it's not necessary!"

Jeff looked enraged, if Jamie didn't know he wouldn't hit her, she would've believed he was going to punch her in face at that very moment. "You're just eating this up, aren't you, Jamie? You must really love making me jealous! You just can't help but shove it in my face whenever you get a chance, can you?" he yelled at her.

"Yes! I'll admit it! I love the fact that you're jealous. I want you to feel hurt and miserable. I want you to know what it's like to feel the way that you made me feel for way too long. Yes, it's vengeful and spiteful, but it's no reason to act like an idiot and try to pick a fist fight with Jesse!" she yelled back at him. "You're acting like an immature teenager, fighting over his girlfriend, when you're 33 years old, and I'm not your damn girlfriend!"

Jeff glared at her. "Fuck this," he growled and stormed out of the pool area, back towards the hotel.

Jamie combed her fingers through her hair. "Fuck," she groaned. She wrapped her towel around her body and picked up her bag.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked, as Jamie slipped her flip flops on.

"Going after him," she replied. "I've had enough of this bullshit with us already." She turned to Jesse. "Thank you for defending me, hun," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've always got your back," he replied with a smile.

"Everyone, please, wish me luck. I'm gonna need it," she said, before leaving the pool area. She ran inside the hotel, toward the elevators. She saw Jeff step into one and she sprinted as fast as she could to get inside of it, which she did, as the doors shut. They were the only two in the small space.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"We need to talk," she said, firmly.

"Now you want to talk? You're fucking ridiculous," he scoffed.

"Oh, so now you're gonna play victim?"

"Get off your high horse, Jamie. Besides, seeing how well you've been playing the victim, I don't know how anyone else could even bother trying," he spat folding his arms over his chest.

Jamie bit her tongue and stopped herself from replying to his comment. Honestly, she was very tempted to hit him for saying that, but she wasn't here to fight. She was here to fix things. Odds were that hitting him would definitely hinder that whole process.

As the elevator doors opened, Jeff walked past her and stormed down the hallway to his room. She quickly followed behind him. "Just leave me the hell alone, Jamie," he insisted. Jeff unlocked the door and opened the door, making his way inside. She continued to follow him into the room, shutting the door behind herself. She dropped her stuff, including her towel. She watched him pace the room, angrily.

"Jeff…" she softly spoke, hoping it would calm him down a little. It didn't.

"I can't do this anymore, Jamie. Just get out of here. I can't deal with you right now," he demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere," she insisted. Jamie walked over to Jeff and pushed him by the front of his shoulders into a seated position on the couch.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"Deal with it!" she replied through gritted teeth. She was still in her bikini, but she kicked off her flip flops and straddled Jeff's lap, preventing him from moving off of the couch. "I've been using Jesse to make you jealous. Jesse knows that…everyone knows that," she admitted. "The incident when you were with Rob on your way to catering, today at the pool, it was premeditated."

"That's fucked up," he muttered.

"Yes, it absolutely is, but I did it because I wanted to hurt you. That doesn't make it okay, but regardless, it happened. It was immature but whatever. You can't threaten to hit Jesse because of it."

"Well, I did, and I'd do it again. Maybe next time I will hit him."

"Why?"

"Because he was all over you." He was glaring at her.

"You may be mad at me right now, but you still love me," she said softly, sitting on his lap.

He sighed. "Of course I still love you. I've always loved you, and I always will. Just because you're trying your hardest to piss me off and make me jealous doesn't change the fact that I love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be flipping out everytime I see you near another guy," he replied, facing down. Jamie removed her hands from his shoulders and brought her hands to his face.

"Look at me," she said.

"I don't want to do this right now."

"Well, I'm not leaving, so obviously I don't care," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You really need to leave."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Oh how the tables have turned. I remember kicking you out of my room plenty of times."

"But I listened when to kicked me out."

"Clearly, I'm not going to be so kind," she replied.

"Jamie, you seriously should-"

"Jeff, shut up and listen…and please look at me," she insisted.

"Fine," he finally caved and looked up at her. "What do you want?"

"Stop being pissed off for a few minutes, okay? Just pause the anger and all of that hostility for a couple of minutes."

"Why should I?"

She rolled her eyes, yet again. "Jeff, I was only trying to use Jesse to make you jealous," she re-explained.

"Yeah, no shit," he shot back.

"So, there's nothing going on between us. Jesse and I are just friends. There's no actual reason to be mad."

"Whatever you say."

"Jeff, this is stupid."

"What is?"

"This whole dramatic thing that's been going on with us."

"You don't think I know that?"

"I love you," she whispered.

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't mean anything anymore. You just…you obviously don't want to be with me."

"Maybe…" She took a deep breath. "I…" She smiled and shook her head, unable to find the words she wanted to use. Jamie finally just brought her lips to Jeff's and pressed them together. He was initially shocked at her action, but once that wore off, his hands ran up over her knees to her thighs, to her lower back. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Their kiss quickly gained momentum, and Jeff stood up, holding onto Jamie. He brought her over to the bed, as he kicked his slip-on sandals off. He gently laid her down on his bed and climbed on top of her. He pulled his lips off of her's for a moment.

Jamie smiled at him. He reciprocated the smile and pressed his lips back to her's. She ran her hands up his body, pulling his shirt up. Their lips only separated long enough for the article of clothing to be taken off of him. The two were laying on the bed, tightly embraced. Jamie ran her hands over Jeff's back. He moaned against her mouth, her touch igniting something inside of him that only she could summon. He reached behind her neck and untied her bikini top. He then brought his hands behind her back and unhooked the clasp. He pushed the material off of her. He trailed kisses to her neck. Her eyes were tightly shut. She had missed the feel of his lips on her body.

"Mmm baby," she moaned softly. She reached down and untied his board shorts. She pushed them over his hips, as he finished removing them. He pulled her bikini bottom down and pulled back so he could finish pulling them off of her. As soon as they were gone and on the floor, Jeff grabbed her right ankle and dropped it on top of his shoulder. He gently pressed his lips against her calf. He laid his body on top of her's, giving her another kiss on her lips. "Jeff, please," she begged into their kiss.

"Please what?" he asked, smirking.

"I need you in me…now."

"But we've got all day."

"No, we don't. Ken could walk in here at any minute, and it's been way too long. Please, baby."

Jeff smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

"You're not just saying that because we're in the heat of the moment?"

"No. I love you," she replied, sincerely.

Jeff smiled. "I'll never get sick of hearing you say that."

She grinned. "Well, in that case, I love you. I love you. I love you."

He laughed. "I love you so much," he said, affectionately gazing at her.

"So, then, please…"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

She giggled. Jeff guided himself into her, causing the both of them to cry out. "I almost forgot how that feels…and how big you are," she groaned, as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Jeff laughed. "Well, I'll make sure you don't forget again." His left hand rested on her thigh. His right hand was holding his body above Jamie's body. He began slowly thrusting in and out of her. "Oh my God," he moaned, loudly.

"Mmm Jeff." She looked up at him. He was squeezing his eyes shut. His lips were slightly parted.

"You have no idea how amazing you feel."

"If judging it by how you feel, it must be pretty fucking good." She brought her hands to his face and pulled his lips down to her's. His thrusts, although still fairly slow, were becoming much harder and deeper. "You're getting close, aren't you?" she asked.

"How'd ya know?"

"I remember almost everything," she said with a smile. "Like when you're getting close, your thrusts are harder…and you go deeper," she said, moaning at every third word.

He smirked. "Well, as disappointed as I am about it…yes, I am close."

"It's okay, baby. I'm getting there, too," she said. He grabbed her other leg and brought it up on his free shoulder. "Oh God!" she cried, as the thrusts got faster and even harder. The two went at for a couple of more passionate minutes, before Jamie tightened around him and climaxed. One last thrust from Jeff was all he needed, as he reached his release and came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, and she removed her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. The two were breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around him. His head was in the crook of her neck. The two laid there for a few moments, not speaking or moving, until Jeff finally rolled off of her. He laid on his side, facing her. She turned her body to face his. He pulled her closer to him and gently pressed his lips against her's. He tucked her hair behind her ear, gazing at her lovingly.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

Jamie smiled. "I love you, too, baby." Jeff sat up and pulled the covers back and climbed underneath. She crawled under the blankets, as well. Jeff laid on his back and pulled her next to him. He wrapped am arm around her waist. She laid her hand on his chest. Her head was nestled on his shoulder. He pulled the blankets up enough to cover her breasts.

"You're amazing," he said. "You're everything to me."

Jamie smiled. "Aw, Jeff," she cooed.

"Jame, I want to be with you."

"I know. Just be patient, hunnie."

"For you, I will be," he said, before the two drifted off to sleep together.


	13. Chapter 13

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Only own Jamie :o)**

* * *

**A/N: Between Summerslam and the last iMPACT!, wrestling life has taken over lol I've been writing a new story, that I'm going to post soon, but I know I owe my faithful readers an update :o) So here we gooooo! Please let me know what you think...I love to hear from you all XoXoXoXo**

* * *

"Well. Well. Well. Look at what we have here," Ken said, smirking, as he walked into the room. Jamie and Jeff opened their eyes and looked over. "Obviously you two crazy kids have been quite busy."

"Yes. We've been napping," Jamie said, yawning.

"Yeah…after the two of you had some fun," he commented.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pal," Jeff interjected, acting like he was making wild, outlandish accusations.

"Your clothes are on the floor. She's obviously naked on, at least, the top half of her body. Even an idiot would be able to figure out what you two just did."

Jamie turned bright red and nodded. "Good point."

"I'm just gonna just in the shower," Ken said, trying not to laugh at the scene. "You two…uh…carry on." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Jamie looked at the clock. "Oh wow. It's already 5:30," she said.

"So, do you want to go out to dinner with me?" he asked.

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. "I just have to shower and change."

"Alright, baby."

She got up and put her bikini back on. She climbed on top of Jeff and leaned over his body. He brought his hands onto her hips. She gently kissed him. He pulled her down on top of him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I changed my mind. You can't go," he said, against her lips. She laughed.

"I have chlorine in my hair."

"So, when the asshole gets out, we'll shower."

"My clothes are in my room."

"You can stay in that. It looks great on you."

"It's a bikini."

"Well, if you'd prefer, you can just stay naked. I wouldn't mind that at all."

"No, sweetie. I wouldn't prefer that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive," she confirmed. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm dressed. I'll even bring my make up in here, and I'll do it in here."

He thought for a moment. "Do I really have to let you go?" he asked, pouting.

She grinned. "Yes, you big baby."

"Okay. Just make it quick."

"I will. I'll be back in here right after I get dressed," she promised.

"Okay." He gave her one last kiss, before she got up and left the room, bringing her bag and towel from earlier, with her.

Jeff sighed as soon as the door to the room shut with Jamie on the other side of it. A smile grew on his face. She was all his finally. Granted, they hadn't made any decisions about the specifics just yet, but it was clear after what had just happened that they were on the right road. He was determined to not fuck things up this time around. Things were going to be done the right way. He would do whatever it took to keep her around. He was sure that Jamie was all he'd ever need. As long as he had her, he didn't care what happened with anything else.

* * *

When Jamie walked back into her room, Lauren was sitting there with a smirk on her face. "Hey you," she greeted, almost knowingly.

"Hi," the brunette, clad only in a bikini, replied.

"So…where have you been young lady?" she sternly asked, pretending to be motherly.

"Where do you think?"

"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you've been with none other than Mr. Hardy."

Jamie nodded, and her smile grew. "Yup."

"Judging by the fact that you're not covered in his blood, I'm assuming that either A - it didn't go well for every other guy on earth who wanted a chance with you or B - you're really good at cleaning up dead bodies."

"It went very well for Jeff…and me."

"How well? Oh my God! Did you have sex? You definitely had sex!"

She laughed. "Yes, I did," she replied. "And I have to shower and get changed because he's taking me out to dinner," she told her friend.

"Oh wow. So, are you two together again?"

"Well, we didn't really talk about it, but you know, obviously we're…I dunno…something," she explained.

"How do you feel about that?"

Jamie smiled. "I feel reallygood about it, but I kind of want to take things slowly."

"Well, that's kind of shot to shit…you did sleep with him already," she said with a laugh.

"I mean, dating-wise. I don't want us to get into a committed relationship right away. I want us to take our time, and just let everything happen. That way when I can finally call him my boyfriend, I know we're making the right decision, and we have a better chance of making it work...this time around."

"I can definitely understand that. As long as you're happy, hunnie."

She nodded. "I am."

"Good. Go take your shower and get ready for your date with your man," Lauren said, winking at her.

* * *

As soon as Jamie got out of the shower, she put on a black halter dress that came to her mid-thigh and showed off enough cleavage that she was sure Jeff would be drooling all over the place. She gathered her make up and hairbrush to bring to Jeff's room, gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her bag, slipped on her black flip flops and made her way to Jeff's room. She knocked on the door and within seconds, the door was open.

"I missed you, baby," Jeff greeted her, as she walked in.

"Aw, hunnie."

"Whoa…are you really gonna wear that?" he asked, eyeing her.

She smirked. "Yup."

"Uh oh."

"Is there a problem?" He shut the door.

"If you consider the fact that I really want to bang the hell out of you and might have some trouble controlling myself...even in public...a problem, then, yes, there is," he replied, as Jamie put her stuff down on the desk in the room. He brought his hands onto her hips from behind and kissed the back of her neck. She pressed her body back against his.

"Did you shower already?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"I will in a minute," he said, pushing her hair off of her neck.

"Baby, I'm hungry," she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I have something you can-"

"Jeff!" she yelled, not allowing him to finish his perverted comment, trying not to laugh.

"Okay. Okay." He turned her around in his arms and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm going now. You can come with me, if you'd like…I need help…getting my back…and stuff..."

"I have to do my hair and make up."

"Your hair is fine, and you don't need makeup. You're so beautiful without it."

"Baby," she cooed and wrapped her arms around him. His hands went to the small of her back.

"I know. I just…it's gonna sound stupid, but I don't want you to be away from me…at all…because…" He took a deep breath. "I don't want you to disappear," he admitted, sheepishly.

"Sweetheart," she affectionately said, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm not going anywhere. Things with us are beyond great. There's no reason for me to even think about walking away from you now."

"I know. I'm just so used to missing you and needing you and chasing you, that it's surreal."

Jamie smiled. "It is really weird, especially after everything we've been through. It's like finally…"

"Exactly. It's like I feel as if I'm gonna wake up, and it'll be back to the usual, and I won't have you anymore," he explained. "It's really scary actually. I can't handle the thought of not being able to hold you or kiss you anymore. I've been down that road...let me tell you, I definitely was not a fan."

Her rear end was leaning up against the desk, so that she was able to kind of sit back. "Well, I can promise you that this is real, and we're going to be okay. You're different. I'm different. It's just a new territory for us. Last time we were together…it wasn't like this. Now it's the real deal. So, it feels very strange, but we're a thing now, and I really do love you, Hardy. You're stuck with me. When things are so happy and great between us, there's no way in hell I'd even think about leaving. You're stuck with me, babe."

Jeff smiled. "Good. I want to be stuck with you." He pressed his lips to her's. "And I really want this to work."

"I know. Me, too."

"Okay. Good. I'll jump in the shower," he said, giving her one last kiss before running off to the bathroom to shower.

Jamie sighed and walked around the desk and sat in the chair. She brushed out her hair and threw it up in a messy bun on top of her head. She did her makeup carefully but made sure to not overdo it. When she was finished, she sat on Jeff's bed, waiting for him. He was right. This whole current state of affairs between them was definitely surreal, but she was sure she'd get used to it. This was something she'd been waiting for for far too long to let go of it now.

The second the bathroom door opened, Jeff practically ran out of it, with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hello hot stuff," she greeted, with a seductive smirk. He smiled an walked over to the bed and sat next to her legs.

"Hey beautiful."

"Get dressed. It's way too tempting to have you in nothing but a towel next to me. Plus, I'm starving, mister."

Jeff laughed. "Okay, babe." He got up and quickly got dressed. Jamie had to look away because watching him get dressed was definitely going to cause issues with them going out to dinner...or even getting out of the room.

* * *

"You really didn't have to pay for dinner," Jamie insisted, as the two walked through the hotel's entrance.

"I know, baby. You've said it about fifty times already. I wanted to pay. It legitimizes our date," he replied.

"Well, I'm just saying…"

Jeff stopped walking in the lobby. Since he was still holding Jamie's hand, she was pulled back. He wrapped an arm around her waist, as she was facing him. "I don't think you have any clue as to how much I honestly love you," he said, as his lips were grazing against her's.

"Listen, pal, you have no idea how much I love you. So, don't even go there," she replied. He kissed her gently, smiling into their liplock.

"Mommy, is that Jeff Hardy?" a very young sounding voice asked. The two parted lips and turned to see a little boy, who looked to be around five or so. "And is that Jamie?"

"Hey man," Jeff greeted, letting go of Jamie and walking over to the young fan.

"Are you Jeff Hardy?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Jeff gave him a genuine smile. "Yes, I am. What's your name."

"Matthew."

"Same name as my brother. That's pretty cool."

"Matt's my favorite in the WWE, and you're my favorite in TNA," the kid explained.

"Oh really? Thanks, little man. That's awesome."

"Is that Jamie? She's my favorite Knockout."

Jeff laughed. "She's my favorite, too," he said, his eyes moving to focus on her. She walked over to them. "Hey Jamie, this is Matthew. He told me you're his favorite Knockout."

Jamie smiled sweetly. "Oh really? Thanks!" she said to the boy. "It's really nice to meet you, Matthew," she said, shaking his hand.

"Hi. I'm sorry. I'm sure you two have somewhere else to be, but would you mind taking a picture with him? He's a really big fan. All he ever does is talk about wrestling and especially the two of you," his mother asked.

"Of course!" they replied at the same time.

"Trust me, we love meeting fans," Jamie said, giving the woman a smile. Jeff lifted him up and Jamie leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as his mother took the picture. The boy was absolutely beaming with excitement.

"Thanks so much," the mother said, gratefully, as Jeff put Matthew down. "We have to go to dinner, Matt."

The boy looked up at the two wrestlers. "Thank you," he sweetly said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Jamie said, smiling.

"Thanks, man," Jeff said, giving him a high five.

"Bye!" they all said. When the young fan and his mother left, Jeff put his arm around Jamie's waist, affectionately. The two walked over to the elevators. He pushed the up button. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her lower back, while they waited, gazing at each other.

"Do you know that this is seriously the best day of my life?" he asked her.

"Oh? And why is that?

"Because I've finally got you in my arms. We made love today. We went on a date. I've spent a pretty good amount of my day with you," he said, lovingly gazing at her.

The elevator doors opened. Jamie pulled out of his arms, grabbing his hands and leading him into the elevator. The doors closed after she hit the button for the tenth floor. He backed her against the wall. "You've got me absolutely crazy for you," he said with a smile.

Jamie traced the tattoo up his right arm. "You know I'm absolutely crazy over you, babe," she said softly.

Jeff smiled. "I know, baby."

They finally arrived at their floor. They walked down the hallway, hand in hand. Jeff led them to his room. He unlocked the door, and the two entered.

Ken was laying in his bed, watching TV. "Welcome, lovebirds," he greeted. "Need some alone time?"

Jamie and Jeff looked at each other and shrugged. "We're good," he replied.

"How are you two doing?"

"We're great," she answered, smiling at Jeff.

"You're already making me nauseous," Ken said, pretending to gag.

"Hey! I've had to watch you and Shawn make out enough times. Leave us alone," she teased back.

Ken laughed. "We're married. It's different."

"Yeah. That means you're not supposed to be making out and being all romantic. Once you and the little lady became husband and wife, that nonsense is supposed to stop," she retorted with a laugh.

He laughed again. "You're an asshole."

"You're a bitch."

"You're a douche."

"Sometimes, I want to punch you in the face. I don't even care if you're a female," he shot back.

"If Shawn heard you say that, she would punch you."

Ken nodded. "That's true. My wife probably would defend you over me," he agreed with her.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I love you, Mister Anderson!…wait for it…wait for it…..Anderson!" she repeated, mocking his in-ring persona. Truth be told the Ken Anderson in the ring and out of the ring were pretty much interchangeable. The two other men in the room laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You're a real pain in my ass," he reciprocated with a smile.

She glared at him. "You're supposed to say you love me, too," she shot back, almost demandingly.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Fine. I love you, too."

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Oh trust me, it was pretty bad. I may be suffering the after effects for a while." She slapped him on the arm. Jeff sat on his bed, watching the two, slightly amused. "If you don't watch it, I'll get my man after you," Ken threatened.

"Don't even. I'll send my man after you."

"Trust me, bitch, he likes me better," he shot back at her.

"No way. He definitely likes me better," she argued.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"You think so?" he asked, getting in her face.

"I know so."

"So, why don't we ask him?"

"Why don't we?" They both turned to face Jeff. He looked between Ken and Jamie. "Well, who do you like more?" she aggressively asked him, then, following it up with a sweet smile.

"Ken, I love you, man, but Jame, you know you're always number one to me," he sweetly replied.

"Aw babe!" she cried and got up and wrapped her arms around Jeff, sitting on his lap.

"Aw babe," Ken spitefully mocked with a scowl. Jamie stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and flipped her off, a sentiment which she reciprocated. "Okay, you two. I'm gonna go find something to do because I definitely don't want to spend my night watching you two fuck," he said, getting up. "If that was the case, I would've ordered porn and a couple of hookers or something."

"We didn't come here to have sex," she quickly replied.

"Says you," Jeff muttered.

Jamie shot him a look. "Damn right says me."

"Hardy, you, my friend, made a mistake. You may have picked her over me, but I'm the one who puts out," Ken said with a shake of his head.

"That's a good point," Jeff agreed, nodding.

"My tits are better," Jamie argued.

"She's got you there."

"Shit! I knew I should've gotten those implants!" he yelled out in frustration.

Jamie laughed, still on Jeff's lap.

"But seriously, I'm supposed to meet up with some of the guys for a little pool action."

"Aw. You're sure you wouldn't rather hang out with the coolest people you know?"

"Um…that's why I'm going to play pool…so I can hang out with the coolest people I know," he retorted.

Jamie's mouth dropped. "How rude."

Ken laughed. "I'm kidding. You two young lovers have a wonderful time. Please, no stains on my bed. I don't want to sleep in a puddle of Jeff's spooge…again."

Jeff and Jamie laughed. "I bet…"


	14. Chapter 14

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the TNA people yet :o( Still waiting on that!**

* * *

**A/N: I'm totally loving the fact that you guys are loving this story. I'm multi-tasking now between this one and the other one I just started posting, but I promise I will not abandon this one at all :o) Let me know what you think because it's about to go down! Love you all!**

* * *

Once Ken left the room, Jamie and Jeff laid in his bed, facing each other. "I've definitely missed this," she said. "We haven't been this way in over three years."

"I know. I missed this, too. I love it when we get all fun and playful and affectionate," he agreed. "I always want it to be this way."

"Me, too. I just hope things don't end up getting bad like they did."

"They won't," he assured her. "I'm going to treat you like you're a queen."

"Babe, I don't need to be treated like a queen. I don't care about that bullshit. I just need you to treat me like you love me. That's all that matters to me."

"I just want to prove to you that I really have changed," he said softly. "I'm ashamed when I think about how I treated you and what I put you through. It's actually embarrassing to know that I did all of that shit to you."

She took his hand in her's and kissed his palm. "I know you'll prove it to me, Jeff. It'll just take some time. So, just relax, okay? We'll take everything as it comes."

He nodded. "Okay." She cuddled up against him. He threw an arm around her. "Do you wanna sleep here with me tonight?"

Jamie look up at him. "Babe, I don't want Ken to feel weird or uncomfortable with me sleeping here. Besides, he's friends with Uncle Paul, and let's be fair here, that's just a little weird."

"Ken doesn't care. And it's not like he and Paul don't know that we're…um…we're…" he drifted, obviously cornering himself. "Jame…what exactly are we?" he finally asked, entering uncharted territory.

Jamie shrugged. "I dunno."

"Okay. Well…um…what do you want to be?" he sheepishly asked.

"Let's just take our time with this," she answered. "Quite frankly, I don't need us to have a title yet. I don't want anyone but you. That's all that matters."

"I don't want anyone else either," he agreed.

Jamie smiled. "Good," she commented, glad that this conversation was coming to an end. This was definitely a dangerous conversation for the two of them to be having at the moment. They'd been having such a great day together, the last thing she needed was to have it destoryed by semantics.

"So, how about we just make it official, then?" he eagerly asked.

Now she knew this conversation wasn't going to end well. She took a deep breath, praying that he would drop this subject and quickly. "I'd rather just take it all one day at a time," she replied. "I'm not gonna be with anyone else, but I want us to not jump into anything official too quickly. We should really take our time. I mean, we haven't even been on these kinds of terms for even a whole day yet. I think we just need to let it happen on its own…the right way. I don't want us to move too fast and end up ruining something because we were too hasty to make it an official relationship. Let's just get used to being affectionate with each other and building a strong foundation for something in the future, and it'll happen."

Jeff shot her a look. "Fine. Whatever."

"Baby, what?"

"Don't 'baby, what?' me," he snapped.

And there it was. Jamie laughed bitterly. "Big surprise. There's the Jeff Hardy I remember so well," she commented.

"This isn't my fucking fault. This is the impossible Jamie finding any fucking reason to make everything a big fucking complicated mess. I hate it when you start acting like a bitch!" he yelled.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to do this?"

"I'm not doing anything. It's you. It's always fucking you. Poor little Jamie. Everyone has to feel bad for her, but really, she's the one who causes her own fucking problems. She's always making life difficult for everyone. Sometimes, I swear to God, you're the biggest pain in the ass I've ever known!"

She shook her head. "I should've seen this coming. I should know much better than to waste my time thinking a bastard like you would ever change." She sat up and got out of the bed.

"Yup. Keep placing the blame on me," he sneered. "That's what you do best. Let's make Jeff look bad because we want everyone to feel sorry for Jamie. I gotta tell you, it's a game I'm used to playing at this point."

Jamie ignored him, as she grabbed her bag and left the room. Speed walking down the hallway, she made her way back to her room. She went inside only to find that Lauren wasn't there. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing just yet. Jamie quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She took her make up off, the whole time silently begging herself to not cry.

This whole situation that just happened was the entire reason why Jamie didn't think it was wise to immediately jump into another relationship with Jeff. They still had plenty of issues to work out. She wanted to spend enough time with him to know that he had changed, and they would be okay this time around. Clearly, it didn't even take her a full day to find out that this Jeff wasn't any different from the Jeff she'd already spent four years of her life with, only to end up hurt and alone.

Jamie climbed into bed with a knot in her stomach and a lump in her throat. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Things were supposed to be different. They were supposed to be happy. He was supposed to show her that he had changed, and he wasn't going to treat her the way he did the first time around. And he had to go and make it impossible for her to discover any of that.

Sleep would not come to Jamie. She tossed and turned but had no luck. All she could do was think about the exchange between Jeff and herself. It was completely stressing her out and making her feel sick.

When Lauren returned around 1:00, she was surprised to see Jamie in their room. She had assumed she would be in Jeff's room.

"Hey you," she greeted, slightly confused.

"Hi."

"You're not with Jeff. I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna be in here from now on."

"Uh oh. What did that fucker do this time?" Lauren asked, sitting on the edge of Jamie's bed.

"He flipped a shit on me and got all nasty because I told him I don't want to rush into a relationship with him."

"He's fucked up before! What the hell does he expect?"

"For me to be stupid and naïve again…obviously."

"What an asshole," she scoffed, shaking her head. Lauren got up, feeling the anger start to boil in her veins, and she quickly left the room. She stormed down the hallway to Jeff and Ken's room. She pounded on the door, ready to tear someone's head off and hide the rest of the body in a ditch somewhere-preferably Jeff's.

A few moments later, the door opened. Jeff stood there with an attitude on his face. "Yes?"

"What the hell is your problem, Hardy?" Lauren yelled.

"What's my problem? What's that bitch's problem? Everything with her has to be a huge, overly dramatic issue!" he yelled, in response.

"Because you're always an asshole! You think the fucking world revolves around you, and you think that somehow you've been crowned the king of the God damned planet! You must be out of your fucking mind! Jamie was ready to give you another chance and start things up again! But instead of being patient because you fucked everything up so royally the last time, you had to flip the fuck out on her because Jeff Hardy weren't getting exactly what he wanted the exact second he fucking wanted it, like a fucking three-year-old! You're nothing but a selfish bastard, and you never ever deserved her! And you never will! You're just not good enough for someone as great as Jamie!" she yelled, as Ken came out of the elevator. He ran over to the arguing pair.

Jamie, upon hearing the commotion, got up and walked down the hallway to stop the fighting. The last thing she wanted was a scene like this. She wished Lauren would've just stayed in the room, though she completely understood why Lauren felt the need to say something and felt some relief that her friend was defending her.

"What the hell is going on?" Ken asked.

"Lauren, why are you doing this?" Jamie softly asked her friend. "Nothing you say is going to get through to him. Just leave it alone. It's over and done with. There's no point in even bothering with him."

"No! I'm sick and tired of you being treated this way by him! It's not fair, and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen anymore! I've had it with this!"

"What did he do?" Ken asked, completely confused, seeing as when he left the room, the two were affectionate and in each other's arms, joking around and enjoying each other's company.

"He ruined things with her, yet again, because he's a fucking dickhead!" Lauren replied, her voice loud and accusing.

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ken rhetorically asked. "You must seriously have a mental deficiency or something! Are you ever gonna learn? This is getting to be absolutely ridiculous!"

"Guys!" Jamie yelled, getting fed up with the scene. Everyone shut up and looked at each other. "This is my fault," she admitted, much to Ken and Lauren's dismay. A smug expression formed on Jeff's face, believing he was going to come out the winner in this one. "I was stupid enough to believe he had changed. I was stupid enough to believe him when he told me that he loved me. I was stupid enough to believe that this was the start of something permanent and that we were going to be together and happy for the rest of our lives. But I'm the one who was wrong. I'll take the blame for it. I'm just done. I'm finished with the constant arguing and crying and hoping and wishing and praying and longing and wanting and needing. Jeff and I are over…officially," she said, her voice at a normal volume, showing barely any emotion. Truthfully, she was completely and utterly heartbroken, but she was so emotionally drained from the past five years of her life, that she just had no sort of emotion to offer right now. The look on Jeff's face changed from smug to sad and regretful, upon the realization of what was happening in front of him. It finally dawned on him that he wasn't coming out the winner in this one. He was losing her and possibly for good. "Let's all just stop fighting and yelling over this now and move on because that's what I'm doing," she said, her eyes staring down at the floor, as she struggled to maintain her composure. Saying the words out loud hurt a lot more than she thought it would. The last thing she wanted was to start crying. No one could handle it when she cried. Someone would end up with a black eye.

"Wait. Jame…" Jeff started.

Jamie put her hand up to stop him from continuing. "Jeff, stop. There's no reason to talk to me anymore. It's over and done with. There's nothing that needs to be said."

"No. I made a mistake."

"Like that's anything new," Lauren snidely commented under her breath. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Of course you made a mistake, but, Jeff, I'm not going to be some doormat that you think you can constantly walk all over and treat like shit. If you're not going to respect me and my decisions and try to understand where I'm coming from, and why I'm making the decisions I'm making, then, I'm just done. You had another chance, and you blew it in under twelve hours. I'm finished with this. I can't do it anymore. I don't need to constantly feel this way."

"No, Jame. Please. I love you. I really do."

"That's bullshit because if you really loved me, you'd show it. Actions speak louder than words, and trust me your actions have conveyed your intentions. I got the message, loud and clear tonight."

"You know that I love you. Please, baby, forgive me," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "No. I'm done. It kills me to say it, but I'm not gonna keep putting myself through this bullshit with you. It's not worth it anymore. It never ends well, and if I think any differently, I'm only fooling myself. But I'm done being your fool. I'm not doing this. I'm not playing this game because I lose every single time I try."

"I'll do anything," he pleaded with her. "Please, Jamie, I'm so sorry. I can make it right again."

"Stop it, Jeff. Seriously, there's no point in begging and pleading. Just move on already."

"I don't want to not have you. I love you so much, and I know I keep screwing up, but I'm sorry. I need you."

"You're acting like a child. Just cut it out," she said and began walking down the hallway, back to her room. He chased after her and gently grabbed her arm. She turned around. "Jeff, you have to stop doing this. Leave me alone."

"Please, Jame. I can't lose you," he begged. His eyes were welling up with tears and his voice was cracking.

Jamie sighed. "I love you, but you keep screwing things up, and I can't deal with it anymore. I'm sick of always having to put up with this bullshit you throw at me. I can't do it anymore. I'm twenty-five years old, not fifteen. This isn't some little on and off high school relationship anymore. I'm not doing this."

"I know, but I can fix this. I can make it work."

"Obviously you can't."

"But I can. Please. Just one more chance, Jamie. I'll do anything for you. Whatever you want, consider it your's."

Jamie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I wanted your respect. I wanted to maybe be treated like you really loved me. That's been too much to ask from you, though. And for what feels like the hundredth time, I can't do it anymore. You don't love me. Maybe you think you do, but you obviously don't."

"I do. I love you so much."

"You're very frustrating, and you stress me out. Just leave me alone. I need to think," she muttered, pulling her arm out of his grasp and storming the rest of the way to her room. She climbed back into bed, refusing to cry.

Lauren followed a few minutes behind. "Are you okay?" she softly asked.

"No. I'm not, but I'll live," she replied, the tone of her voice making it clear that she didn't want to talk.

"Well, if you need me, I'm here," Lauren said.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I've lost him before, I can handle it again. At this point, I should probably just be used to this feeling."

Meanwhile, Jeff was in bed, trying not to cry. How could be so stupid? He blew his changed with Jamie, yet again. She was so fed up with him, and he couldn't really blame her. He didn't know why he had snapped at her the way he did. He hated himself for it and wanted nothing more than to take it back.

"Dude, you're fucked," Ken said.

"Yeah. Thanks. I know that."

"I'm just saying. You need to fix this. You had what you wanted, and you threw it away. Again. I mean, that's pretty impressive that you could even be so stupid, but still."

"Yes, I know. I fucked up, but I'm gonna fix this. I have to. I love her, and I have to be with her."

"Well…good luck with that. You're gonna need it."

"I know."

Jeff laid there hating himself for what transpired with Jamie earlier. And to think, just a few hours ago, everything was so perfect. He had her. And just like that, he lost her for a second time.

He knew damn well that sleep wasn't going to come to him that night. Considering they had a house show the next night, he desperately needed to get at least a few hours of shut eye, but all of the sheep counting in the world wasn't going to do it for him. He was so full of guilt and regret that he would be lucky if he ever slept again. He just couldn't get his mind off of Jamie for even one second.

By the time 4:30 AM rolled around, Jeff had pretty much given up. He didn't know what to do. She was all he wanted, but he had destroyed any chance he had because of his shitty attitude and bad temper. The day they had spent together was incredible, but now he wasn't sure if he could ever get that back. She was perfect for him. The way she fit into his arms was as if she was made to be there. The way her smile made his heart skip a beat was even impressive. He loved everything about her, and now he could only miss her…again.


	15. Chapter 15

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: Ownership has not changed. And I'm not happy about that.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm hoping everyone enjoyed the fight between our two main characters. Here's the next chapter. Please, please, please let me know what you think. Your opinions matter to me a whole lot!**

* * *

Jamie was backstage at the evening's house show. She had a match against Sarita in a little while. She was obviously distracted by the situation at hand with Jeff. On the bright side, the iMPACT! Taping that would be taking place the next night was the one she had really been looking forward to. She and Lauren would be involved in a new storyline, where they would partner up against Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky. It would open up the opportunity for the two to join forces to take down the Beautiful People. Eric Bischoff had explained to them that it was going to lead to an even bigger storyline, but they were going to start out partnering up together before things got more complex.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice interrupted her thoughts, as Rob Van Dam's head popped into the doorway.

Jamie gave him a fake smile. "I'll be okay."

He sighed and walked into the locker room. "I wasn't asking about the future. I was asking about now," he said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Well, right now, I don't know…"

"Obviously, you aren't happy with what's been going on," he pointed out. "I know Jeff's a wreck."

"Good. He should be," she spitefully replied.

"Jame, he may be an idiot, but he loves you very much."

"He has a real original way of showing it."

"You know us guys are really stupid. We do dumb shit…a lot…without even thinking about the consequences. But, to him, you're everything. For the first time since I've known him, which has been quite a long time, I actually saw Jeff cry. And to see that happen…well…it's not easy for me to watch, especially when I know for a fact that you love him so much, and you two belong together."

Jamie had been trying to her hardest not to cry all night, but she finally burst into tears. Rob pulled her in for a hug, and she continued to bawl like a baby. "I just love him so much, Rob, but he's always hurting me. I can't take it anymore," she sobbed into his chest. He gently rubbed her back, as she continued crying.

"Hey Jame, we go on in a…half…hour…" Sarah Stock (AKA Sarita) spoke, walking into the locker room over to Jamie and Rob. "Oh my God! Are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she frantically asked.

"She's just upset over this whole Jeff thing," he explained. The Jeff/Jamie drama was fairly well-known throughout the TNA roster.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I swear, I just want to punch that man in the head, repeatedly."

"He just acts like such an asshole, sometimes," she sobbed. "Shit. We have a match," Jamie said, wiping the tears off of her cheeks, smudging her make up over her face, in the process.

"Hunnie, don't worry about the match," Sarah said.

"No. I have to worry about it. I need this match," she insisted. "I have to fix my make up."

"Do you want me to help you?" Sarah offered.

"Sure," Jamie replied with a nod.

* * *

When Jamie got the pin on Sarita, the ref pulled Jamie's arm up. She was holding the back of her head, pretending to be hurting, after landing her flawless moonsault. Everyone was cheering for the newest Knockout's victory. She, then, rolled out of the ring, making her way backstage, slapping the hands of her fans on her way, faking her elation with her victory over the Beautiful People's ally.

When she finally made it towards the locker rooms, everyone was cheering her on, not that she particularly cared about her win. The match was the last thing on her mind. She was just trying to get back to her locker room, eventlessly, so she could be alone. As quickly she rounded the corner, nearing her locker room and her little piece of sanity, Jamie collided with a body and stumbled backwards, but the figure in front of her caught her and pulled her up, before she could hit the floor. When Jamie looked up, she shouldn't have been so surprised to see none other than Jeff Hardy standing in front of her.

"You should've let me fall," she said, shaking his grip off of her.

"I wasn't asking for your hand in marriage. You were falling, and I didn't want you to get hurt. That's all it was."

She looked down at the ground, feeling her eyes fill themselves with tears but not wanting him to see her cry. "Because you obviously care so much about me getting hurt," she muttered.

"I do care. I made a mistake, Jame. I was being an asshole, and I would do anything to be able to go back in time and change what I did," he said.

"I bet," she shot. As soon as she finally looked up at him, the tears began pouring out of her eyes.

"Jame," he breathed and pulled her into his arms tightly, as she cried. Besides the fact that she was still extremely upset with him, Jamie definitely didn't want him touching her because her body was covered in sweat from her match, but she couldn't muster up enough energy to push him off of her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry," he sincerely apologized.

"I can't do this," she finally said, violently pulling herself out of his arms and running the rest of the distance to her locker room. As soon as she got in there, Lauren was talking to Ken on the couch.

"Jamie, what happened?" Lauren asked, standing up.

"I can't handle this shit anymore. Maybe I should just go talk to Aunt Stephanie and see if I can get a job with the WWE. I can't keep running into him like this," she said, through her tears.

"Is that what you wanna do?" Ken asked, walking over to her.

"No, but staying here isn't going to do me any good. I can't be near him for even ten seconds without crying."

Lauren frowned. "What happened between the two of you?"

"We ran into each other…literally. And I almost fell, but he caught me before I did," she explained

"Oh…physical contact," she said, with a nod.

"And I miss him so much already. It's only been three days, but I'm so miserable without him."

"Do you want to be with him?" Ken asked.

She nodded. "Of course I do. I love that idiot."

"So, then, why are we having this conversation?" he asked her.

"Because he hurt me again."

"Jame, guys can be stupid sometimes…okay, well, that's not entirely true. Guys can be stupid once in a while, but any woman will tell you they're usually stupid. Ask my wife. But the two of you love each other a lot. So, quite honestly, neither of you should be so miserable. Do you know how often Shawn and I cop attitudes towards each other and fight and get mean and say things that we don't mean and act like complete douches towards each other? Do you know how many times she's cried because I was being an asshole? We fight. But at no point did we consider ending our marriage because of it. Couples always fight, and they can be very mean to each other, but if they love each other, then, it should be forgiven. It's normal. I heard somewhere, probably from you, that the couples that fight regularly stay together longer anyway."

"So, you're saying that I'm supposed to just get back together with him?" she asked, almost wanting to be told what to do. She didn't want to think for herself anymore. It was complicating her lift more than she needed it to.

"If you want to, then, there's no reason not to. Seriously think about it, Jame. I just don't like seeing either you upset, especially you. And for whatever reason, you're the crazy, psycho bitch that I can't handle seeing sad or hurt because it makes me upset. And I definitely don't enjoy watching you cry," he explained.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she said, walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Jamie was in her hotel room. Everyone was going out before their flight the next morning. She had opted to stay in, but insisted that Lauren go with the rest of the roster. She was seriously thinking about what Ken had said to her earlier. He was right. Just because Jeff had copped a nasty attitude towards her and actied like a complete bastard to her didn't necessarily mean that they shouldn't be together anymore. Maybe they could work if they were together. She loved him, and she knew deep down that even though they had their issues, he did love her very much.

She was lounging in the hotel room, watching the latest episode of Smackdown on her laptop. She watched her WWE friends as often as she could. She missed them and loved keeping tabs on what was going on with them. Jamie had on a pair of black sweatpants and a light pink tank top. Her hair was carelessly on top of her head. Her eyes were on the screen, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

When she and Jeff had spent the day together, everything was absolutely perfect. That was what she had wanted so badly for years. She wanted that ease an comfort that came so naturally when she was with him. Everything felt real. That's what she needed. She needed security, as well, though.

Jamie took her cell phone off of the night table and texted Lauren. 'Is Jeff out with you guys?'

'No' was the reply she received a few moments later, followed by another one. 'Ken said he's in his room…1703.'

'Thanks," she sent back.

Jamie put her phone back down. She shut her laptop and grabbed her keycard. She left the room and walked two rooms to the right and across the hall. Reluctantly, Jamie knocked on the door.

A few moments later, it opened. Jeff looked completely shocked to see her. "Jamie…hi…" he greeted.

"Can we talk?" she softly asked.

"Of course. Come on in," he quickly invited, moving out of the doorway so that she could walk in. She did so, and he shut the door behind her. Jamie sat on the edge of his bed. Well, she had assumed it was his bed, as the other bed had Ken's stuff all over it, whereas the bed she was sitting on was free of anything but the unmade blankets and pillows. Jeff sat next to her, his heart was pounding in his chest. However, he wasn't the only one who was nervous as hell.

She took a deep breath after a few moments of an uncomfortable silence. "So, I've been thinking a lot," she began. "I um…I know we barely had a whole day together, but it was such a great day. We had a lot of fun. We were just…happy."

"I know. And I'm sorry I acted like a complete ass, Jame. I fucked up big time," he apologized. "I wish it never happened."

"I know…I know it was a mistake. I know you wish you could take it back. I get that. My issue now is that if we were to try again, who's to say that you won't keep doing this to me? Who's to say that things won't go back to the way they used to be? I was so completely miserable, and you just kept on treating me like shit, day after day. It's like neverending."

"I know. I haven't proven myself to you. In fact, I just keep making things worse," he admitted. "I'm so sorry, Jamie. I hate myself for what I've been doing to you."

"What am I supposed to do, Jeff? I know we won't always get along if we're in a relationship. That'd be completely stupid and unreasonable to think, but if you're just gonna constantly get nasty with me and try to hurt me, how am I supposed to be with you?" she rhetorically asked. "But at the same time, without you, I'm back to being completely and utterly miserable, and I can't handle feeling that way either. It's like a catch 22 for me."

"I know. I'm miserable, too. But I know that the only reason I feel this way is because of what I did."

"I spoke to Rob and Ken. They're both in relationships…hell, they're both married, and they're in great, happy marriages. Ken said he and Shawn fight and cop attitudes with each other plenty of times. So, I can handle that. Everyone fights. It's human nature. The thing that really scares me is that I don't want things to be the way they used to be, and I'm afraid that if we're together, it's going to be an endless cycle with the same bullshit happening again and again. I don't want that to happen. I can't let that be my life again," she explained.

"It won't," he honestly replied.

"What makes you think that I'm going to believe that just because you say it?" she bluntly asked.

"I know I haven't given you a reason to believe me," he replied. "But I mean every word of what I'm saying, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it."

"Either I can trust you or I can't. I know you want me to. And I know for a fact that I want to…"

"I really want you to."

"Obviously. It's just that…I'm in a tough spot. It's like…even after everything that's gone on, I still love you so much. It's so hard to not just turn around and say fuck it and be with you, but I'm afraid of getting myself hurt again," she said. "I'm driving myself crazy over all of this."

"I'm sorry I'm making your life more difficult."

"Honestly, is it you that's doing this? Or is it me? Sometimes I feel like I'm really just causing most of my own problems."

"I dunno about that. I can be a real dick head."

"It's just so hard for me to look at you and not want you to be all mine. I told Ken and Lauren that I wanted to see if I could talk to Aunt Stephanie and just get a job at the WWE, so I didn't have to see you anymore because it's getting way too hard for me to deal with this whole drama."

"I would hate to never see you, Jamie. Bumping into you today was the highlight of my day…well…until you showed up at my door. I just want to be near you all of the time," he nervously admitted, as he was fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

Jamie hesitated for a moment but took his right hand in her left one. She brought his hand into her lap. Slowly tracing the lines of his palm, she felt her heart start racing even faster than it had before, as if it was even possible. When she finished with that activity, she turned his hand over and began tracing his roots tattoo from his hand up his arm. "It's so hard to be close to you like this and not have you…and not know that you're mine," she said, her voice shaky, from her nerves and emotions.

"I'm always yours…whether or not we're together. I'm always going to be. It'll never change," he assured her.

"I'd rather we be together," she admitted, finally.

"Me, too, but I'll take what I can get."

"What if…what if I said…I dunno…what if I said I wanted to be with you? Would it change? Like could we get along for more than half a day?" she asked.

"I'm not saying that everything would be perfect with us all of the time, but I'm saying we'd be really great together. The good would easily outweigh any of the bad. And I'd do anything to make it so that you didn't regret it."

"Even if we didn't work, again, I wouldn't regret it."

"I just want to prove it all to you. I want to finally make you happy and treat you the way you deserve to be treated," he said, his voice low.

"I think part of the issues is that I've wanted a legitimate relationship with you for so long that now that it's like a real opportunity, it's really scary to me. It doesn't feel real."

"I can understand that. But it is real. All I ever want to be is with you," he replied. "You're all that I ever think about. You're the first thought on my mind when I wake up in the morning, and you're the last one on my mind when I go to sleep at night. And, let me tell you, during the course of the day, you're constantly running through my mind. I feel like I'm completely addicted to you."

"Jeff, I really love you so much, and maybe we should try to be together, but if we do try, I want to take everything slowly, relationship-wise. I don't want to just rush into a full blown relationship. I want us to hang out, be friends, have fun, fall in love with each other all over again. Then, when we're out one night, after building this incredibly strong, sturdy foundation, I want us to run into someone that you know and introduce me as your girlfriend. Then, I want to spend the rest of the night feeling like I'm on cloud nine because you told someone that I was your girlfriend. And after we go back to the hotel or to one of our houses or wherever we end up, I want to ask you about it, and I want us to talk about it. It's really cheesy, and I know that, but it's the whole scenario that's playing in my head. It's the point, ya know?" she explained herself to him.

Jeff smiled. "You're absolutely adorable. Like this is part of the reason I love you so much."

She smiled. "Because I'm weird?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Jamie laughed. "Well, you're weird, too, Mr. Charismatic Enigma. So I'm not the only one."

"I know. It's like I've got my other half in you."

She turned to face him, bringing one leg up on the bed, bent in front of her, between her body and Jeff's. "That's how I feel when I'm with you, like I'm complete because I've got my other half, who's just as crazy and weird and out of his mind as I am." She bit her bottom lip. "I really want us to try again."

A smile crept across Jeff's face. "Seriously?"

Jamie nodded. "Nothing feels right without you, Hardy. I need you so badly. You're the most important part of me, and I don't want to not be with you anymore. I can't deal with missing you all of the time."

"I'm so happy that you feel that way, Jamie, because I feel the same way about you."

"I just can't deal with feeling like you're not with me. I just want us to try being together," she said.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Jamie an pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him, as well. "I want to be with you much that it hurts. You're my world, and I can't imagine being with anyone but you," he whispered.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She nestled her forehead into the crook of his neck and slowly slid his arms around his body. "This is how it needs to stay," she whispered. "I need to be able to touch you and hold you and kiss you and know that this is how it's going to be."

"Baby, you're always able to. I love you that much," he said with a blissful smile on his face.

"I love you, Jeffro."

"You know, I'm happy that I've got you back in my arm. I've been so miserable without you."

"Trust me, I was the same way."

"I don't ever want to feel that way again."

"Me either. So, don't fuck this up."

Jeff smiled. "I won't."

"Good." "I'm gonna do whatever I can do that things stay this way," he said, sincerely.

"Me, too," she agreed. His hand gently caressed her lower back, underneath her tank top.

"Lauren and Ken are definitely gonna be surprised," he commented.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I texted Lauren to ask her if you were with everyone, and she said you weren't and told me that you're in your room and gave me your room number…and I'm sure she asked Ken about that. So, they're probably expecting this," she told him.

Jeff grinned. "What would you have done if I went out with everyone?"

"I would've texted you," she replied, lifting her head up. "It was hard trying to concentrate on Smackdown, when all I could do was think about you and how much I missed being with you," she told him.

"I didn't go out because I was so miserable without you," he admitted.

"So, then, let's just make both of our lives immensely easier and not bother breaking things off," she negotiated.

Jeff finally pulled her in for a kiss. "I agree with that," he spoke against her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Still ownership of Jamie, only…*sigh***

* * *

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites and for reading this! It means a lot to me, and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know! :o)**

* * *

Jamie and Jeff had fallen asleep in his bed, on top of the covers, cuddled up against each other. They had spent the entire night just talking and being affectionate with each other, trying to make things normal again, until they finally fell asleep.

When Ken came back into the room, a few hours later, he immediately saw the two, and it made him happy that they were seemingly happy for the moment. He had tried to be quiet, but when he shut the door to the room, he did it a bit louder than he had anticipated, and the sleeping couple woke up.

Ken sheepishly smiled. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey," they replied.

"Sorry. I was trying to be quiet, but that didn't work out too well." Jamie sat up. Jeff followed suit a few moments later.

"No worries," she sleepily replied, while yawning.

"Are you two good?"

They looked at each other affectionately and smiled. "We're really great now," he replied.

"Aw. Well, isn't that cute? You two are very nauseating," he said and pretended to throw up.

"Blow me," Jamie quickly shot back at him. He flipped her off with a cheesy smile. She reciprocated the gesture. She turned to Jeff. "I should probably go back to my room. Lauren's gonna worry if I'm not there."

"She knows you're in here," Ken responded.

"Oh?" "Well, you did text her asking about Hardy earier. She told you where he was. Lauren kind of assumed that you'd be in here. We discussed it when we were down there," he explained.

"Good point," Jamie replied

"So, just stay here, baby," Jeff invited.

"Okay," she agreed, laying back down.

"Thank God you two are all happy again. I couldn't deal with either of you whimpering anymore," Ken said, teasingly. "It was causing me a lot of unnecessary stress, and I didn't appreciate it."

"If I have to get up out of this bed and punch you in the fucking head, I'll do it," she threatened

"But you love me."

"I can still love you with my fist imprinted in your stupid face," she shot back with a fake smile.

"That's a very good point you have there," he replied. Jeff laughed. "That's not funny, Hardy. Your girl is threatening me."

"Hey, she makes her own decisions. Personally, I might enjoy watching her beat your ass," he replied.

"Aw, babe," she cooed and pulled him down to her on the bed, pressing their lips together momentarily.

"Gross. Get a room."

"Man, I'll punch you," Jeff groaned.

"I'm not afraid of either one of you."

Jamie sighed and got up. She stood in front of Ken, with her arms folded over her chest, looking at him, as if she was going to hurt him in a few short moments. "Oh boy. Would ya look at the time? I'm so tired. Love you," Ken said, before running into the bathroom and shutting the door. Jeff laughed, as Jamie climbed back into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her temple.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered.

Jamie giggled. "Well, if it's even half as much as I love you, I'm pretty sure it's too much to be considered sane."

He tightened his arms around her a little. "I'm not gonna lie…it is pretty insane," he admitted.

"Good."

* * *

The next morning, Jamie was really excited. Today was the iMPACT! taping she had been waiting for for quite some time. She and Lauren would finally be teaming up together on a mission to take down The Beautiful People. When she woke up, she was in Jeff's arms, which immediately resulted in the day starting on a much brighter note than it would have, had they not been together. Jamie looked over at Ken's bed and saw him out like a light, snoring, with his mouth hanging open. She had to cover her mouth to avoid laughing out loud. She didn't want to wake Jeff up, who was wrapped around her tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let her go, like she'd disappear or something. It was very endearing to her and caused a small smile to form across her face. Even if things went downhill, yet again, as she was almost sure they would, seeing as they always did, the way she felt at that very moment made everything okay. It was worth it to be where she was for the time being. She just stared at him, admiring each of his features. She was absolutely in love with this man. There was no doubt in her mind. This was who she was meant to spend her life with.

When Jeff's eyes finally opened, Jamie felt her pulse race. "Hey beautiful," he groggily greeted. "You're still here."

"Did you think I was gonna leave?" she asked.

"I thought maybe I was just having an incredibly realistic dream that I wanted to be real," he answered. "Like I was going to wake up, and even though I thought you'd be here, and I wanted you to be here, you wouldn't be."

"Well, I can assure you, this isn't a dream. It's real. I'm here, baby, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon." She paused for a moment. "Okay…well I do have to go to the gym soon because I do have a very exciting match tonight, but figuratively I'm not going anywhere. Just physically I will be kicking ass in the gym."

"Oh yes. How could I possibly forget? It's your new partnership with Angelina Love," he remembered, cracking a smile, knowing just how excited Jamie was about teaming up with her friend. This was a huge deal to her, and he knew how excited she about it. She had been anticipating this day since she found out about it.

"I'm so pumped. I can't wait."

"So, we can get our asses to the gym in a bit, baby," he offered.

"I like that idea."

"Of course I can't promise that I'll be able to resist watching you," he said, nuzzling against her neck.

"You won't do a thing," she shot back, smirking.

"You always have to tempt me," he said, grinning. "I mean, I love it, but it definitely makes me want you even more," he admitted.

"Baby, I love tempting you."

"It's true. The women who are heartbreakingly gorgeous, like you, are always the evil ones. It's like you're practically asking me to take advantage of you with Ken sleeping in the bed next to us."

Jamie smirked. "Maybe you could play with me for a little while…he's out like a light…and he wouldn't wake up if we were in the same bed as him. Seriously, it's like he has mini comas."

Jeff pulled the covers up over the two of them and pulled her on top of him. She stifled a laugh and rolled off of him, laying on her side. She pulled him to face her. He pulled her body against his and pressed his forehead to her's. "Baby," he whispered.

"Hi handsome," she replied. The smile on her face was unmistakable. She was absolutely in love with the man who was holding her in his arms. To her…and him…this was bliss.

"Do you know that you're everything to me?"

She nodded. "Do you know that you're my world, babe?"

He nodded to answer her question, as he gently brushed his lips against her's. "I'm completely addicted to you."

"Oh, sweetheart," she cooed.

"Are you coming home with me tonight?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're off until Friday. That's four days. Do you want to come to my house with me? Matt's gonna be home. Shannon's coming home. My dad'll obviously be there. And I know he really, really misses you." He definitely wanted her to come to North Carolina with him to almost solidify that things were back to normal. Plus, he wanted to spend much more time with her. They needed it.

She smiled. "Okay."

"Seriously?"

Jamie nodded. "Absolutely. I miss Gil and Matty."

"And they miss you, too."

"They're not mad at me?" "For what?"

"Everything that happened with us?"

"Why would anyone be mad at you? I'm the one who fucked everything up between us, baby."

"I dunno."

Jeff smiled. "You know my father absolutely loves you. He would always get on me about you. He asked me a million times when I'd marry you. Even during the past year we've been broken up, he would constantly bug me about apologizing to you and fixing things. He absolutely loves you," Jeff explained. "He already considers you his daughter-in-law...he has for a long time. And don't even get me started on Matt. You know he thinks the world spins for you. He adores you. He considers you his little sister."

Jamie smiled. "They were part of my family for a long time."

"Well, considering the fact that we'll be seeing them, I think it'll be a nice, much needed reunion," he said with a smile.

She nodded. "I can't wait."

"Me either. Everyone's gonna be so happy to see you, and I can't wait to spend four whole days with you."

"I think it'll be good for us to be able to focus on getting back into the swing of things again. Plus, it'll be nice for the whole gang to be together again. It's almost like going back in time, but things will be a lot better."

"Please don't end up in the emergency room."

Jamie laughed. "I make no promises."

"Of course not. I miss those days, when we'd all try to be stupid daredevils, but you always had to try and outdo us and usually did. You were out of your mind, and I highly, highly doubt that's changed."

"Probably not."

"Jame, seriously, I love you. You make my life worth something."

She pressed her lips against his. "Well, I need you, babe. I need this to work more than anything."

"We can do it. We love each other. We belong together."

"You two are really making me want to puke all over the place," Ken said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"That's so funny because your face makes me want to puke," Jamie shot back, instinctively. She had a knack for just spewing sharp replies. It was actually something she was quite proud of.

"Bitch," he mumbled.

"Asshole," she retorted.

"That's true."

Jeff smiled. "I honestly believe you could kick his ass."

"I heard that."

"I wasn't trying to hide it," Jeff retorted.

"Now that he's awake, maybe we should just get our asses to the gym."

"I wanna go," Ken whined.

"So get your loud-mouthed, lazy ass up and join us downstairs, baby-whines-a-lot," Jamie shot back.

"Okay. Okay. Okay."

* * *

"Jesus woman! How many miles do you run at a time?" Ken asked, as he stepped onto the treadmill next to her. She glanced at the machine's tracker.

"Apparently five in thirty-five minutes. Not my personal best, but you know, you win some, you lose some."

"You're a machine," he said, in awe.

"Well, endurance is important."

"Endurance, sure. But apparently you're training to be like…Superwoman or something," he replied.

"What's wrong with being a superhero?"

Ken laughed. "Well…nothing, I guess."

"Exactly."

"Are you hitting on this beautiful woman?" Jesse Neal asked, smirking, as he walked past the two.

"Absolutely."

Jamie laughed and continued on her run, trying to keep her pace with minimal difficulty. Jeff was on the elliptical, watching her. He had to admit, he honestly found that every single thing about her was a huge turn on for him. The way her ass looked, as she ran in her shorts, the way the sweat glistened off of her skin. He loved it all. He was enamored with every single seemingly insignificant thing about her.

"Someone's in love," Matt Morgan teased his friend, as he climbed onto the machine next to Jeff.

"Huh?" Jeff asked, immediately snapping out of the trance he was in, at the hands of Jamie.

"You're in love with that one over there on the treadmill," he said, motioning his head in her direction.

Jeff laughed. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"To me? Or to everyone?"

"Both, I guess."

"Yeah. Everyone can tell. It's just obvious. Besides, don't the two of you have a thing, anyway?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Cool, man. I'm gonna be honest. She's definitely my favorite Knockout. Jamie's awesome."

"Thanks. I definitely got lucky."

"Yeah. I heard a rumor that Hogan and Bischoff are trying to come up with a storyline with creative for her very soon," Matt casually mentioned.

"Oh? With who? The Knockouts?"

"Apparently not. I heard they want to bring her into one of the bigger storylines. I just don't know with who."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. Everyone higher up in the ranks supposedly has huge plans for her, from what I've heard."

"Well, if anyone deserves it, it'd be her."

"Yeah, maybe they'll put the two of you together."

A small smiled formed on Jeff's face. "When we were younger, and I was in the WWE, we'd come up with storylines we would use if she joined, too, but she refused to because her aunt is Stephanie McMahon."

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell wouldn't she sign to the WWE, then? That's like a guaranteed push."

"She wanted to prove that she could make it on her own, without using her family's position."

Matt laughed. "So, you pretty much got yourself a tough one, huh? You're screwed, Hardy."

Jeff laughed. "I certainly do. And she's got me wrapped around her pinkie…and she knows it."

"Shit. You're even worse off than I thought."

"Why's that?" Jamie asked including herself in their conversation, climbing onto the elliptical machine next to Jeff.

"Because of you, short stuff."

"Short stuff? Short stuff? Listen here, I'm not that short. You're just freakishly tall, Morgan!"

Matt laughed. "Oh denial is such a cruel, cruel thing, little lady," he shot back, emphasizing the word 'little'.

"One of these days, I'm gonna get you in that ring and kick your ass," she challenged, jokingly.

"Yeah. We'll see about that."

"Hardy, you're slowing down," she observed with a smirk.

"He's too busy watching you," Matt continued his teasing.

Jamie smiled and blushed a bit. "It's because he loves me."

"Obviously," the nearly seven-foot tall man replied with an eye roll.

"You're such a dick," Jamie snapped.

"Hardy, how have you not hit her, yet?" he joked.

"Because who in their right mind would want to hit such a beautiful face?" she rhetorically asked.

"Uh…me, for one."

"You better watch your back, pal. I'm gonna trip you one of these days. You know what they say…the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Yeah. Try it. Maybe I'll just trip over you because you're so damn short that I don't see you."

"Yeah. We'll see about short, when I punt you in the head, dickbag," she muttered, still smirking.

"Seriously, bring it. Hardy, you're still staring at her," Matt pointed out, before busting out laughing.

"Dude, leave my man alone."

"You never learn, little girl."

She glared at him, trying hard to keep a straight face and not laugh. She finally began a fast pace on the machine.

"You're an animal, woman," Matt commented, watching her go. "Don't you ever get tired?" She shook her head. "When I work out, I'm in the zone. No shortcuts, here. I push myself, and it pays off. I have amazing endurance at this point. Uncle Paul really made a fighter out of me," she explained.

"Well, at least you know she can go for hours," he said, winking at Jeff.

"He already knows that," she retorted, trying not to blush or laugh.

"I've gotta hand it to ya, Jame, you can really hold your own in a battle of words. It's slightly impressive. Little girl, big mouth."

She shrugged. "I'm a stubborn bitch. And I always like to have the last word," she admitted.

"That I can vouche for," Jeff piped in.

* * *

Jamie and Lauren were in their locker room, just going over the plans for their match. The two were beyond excited that it was going to happen shortly. Jamie was jumping around, her adrenaline pumping.

"You're gonna end up tiring yourself out before the match even begins," Lauren said, laughing, as she found this overly hyper Jamie to be very entertaining.

"I've got so much energy that I may never tire of it."

"Oh God. Well, at least that guarantees we're gonna have an awesome match out there."

"Hey ladies," Ashley greeted, as she and Jamie walked into the locker room. Luckily everyone called that Jamie 'Velvet', so as not to confuse themselves as to who they were talking about.

"Well, hello, Beautiful People," Jamie greeted with a smirk.

"I can't wait for our match!" Velvet said, the excitement obvious all over her face, matching Jamie's adrenaline-fueled enthusiasm.

"I know! Me either!"

"So, did you hear about the new storyline? Crazy, huh?" Ashley spoke with a shake of her head.

Jamie and Lauren looked at each other, slightly confused and shook their heads. "Nope," the replied.

"Haven't heard a thing," Lauren said.

"Well, I just cut a promo with Desmond Wolf," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Apparently, since he and Chelsea have been on the outs lately, and Ric won't let him become a part of Fortune, he's gonna start up an alliance with The Beautiful People. He's trying to get in my pants or whatever. So, he's supposed to interfere in the match we have tonight. I really can't believe no one's told you about this because apparently someone's supposed to come in and help you two out, and there's going to be this whole feud going on between both alliances."

"Are you serious?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Velvet replied.

"Motherfucker. Where the fuck are Bischoff and Hogan?"

The two members of The Beautiful People shrugged. Jamie and Lauren left the locker room, in search of their bosses.

"I can't believe they came up with this whole elaborate storyline and didn't say a damn word about it to us! That is so not cool. And definitely not okay with me! And I'm sure you're not okay with that either!" Lauren said, trying to control the volume of her voice, though it was clear she was heated.

"Yeah. That's bullshit," Jamie agreed.

"Hey Dixie, have you seen Bischoff or Hogan?" Lauren asked, trying to control her temper around the president of the company.

"Yeah, they're right around the corner, hun. Is everything okay?" she asked, seemingly concerned.

"We'll see."

"I'm looking forward to watching you two in some tag team action tonight," she sweetly said to the women.

Jamie smiled. "Aw. Thank you."

Lauren grabbed Jamie by the arm. "We'll see you out there, Dixie. We'll make sure you get a great match."

"Bye girls," she said, looking a bit confused, as the two made their way around the corner, and sure enough, Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff were right there. Lauren was staring them down.

The two men looked confused at Lauren's obvious anger. "Hey, are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Good question," Lauren began, bringing her hands onto her hips. "Let's see…how do you think I feel, finding out that Desmond Wolf is going to be interfering in our match tonight, and you two didn't find it necessary to say shit about it to us?" Both men look slightly taken aback by her attitude.

"I got myself a firecracker, here," Jamie said with a sheepish smile. "But seriously, what's going on?"

"Well, we didn't tell you yet, but we were about to go find you two to tell you about it. We only just figured out the rest of the storyline with creative. We were just talking to Dixie about it, to get her approval. We figured that right before you end up gaining the pin, Jamie, Desmond is gonna run out to the ring and go after you and Lauren, but Jeff Hardy is gonna come out and take Desmond out, and then, you two can take the win Then, we're thinking of putting Jamie and Jeff in a romantic storyline to rival Madison and Desmond's. We figured that since the two of you have a real thing going on, we'd make it a little easier and just stick the two of you together. So, The Beautiful People are gonna have Desmond on their side. We have to give the two of you a guy, so it'll be Jeff. We'll work on that storyline for a while. He's still a top contender though, for the TNA Championship, so he's gonna be getting a little bit more work, but it'll be giving you two a big push," Eric explained to them.

"Well, you still should've given us a head up," Lauren said.

"We're sorry," Hogan apologized, probably just to get Lauren to quit complaining and shut up about it.

"Does Jeff know?" Jamie asked.

"Well, we just spoke to him a few minutes ago."

"Okay. Jame, you go find your man. I'll meet you in the locker room," Lauren said to her.

"Sounds good. Bye guys," Jamie said, walking in the direction of Jeff's locker room. As soon as she reached it, she knocked on the door.

Ken opened it. "Hey asshole."

"Hey bitch. Is my man here?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's in the shower. He'll be out in a minute or so," he said, moving out of the way so she could walk in, which she did and sat on the couch. Ken sat next to her. "So, Jeffro told me that you two are gonna get involved in a little on-screen love story," he said, teasingly, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yup Because obviously you haven't seen enough of us all over each other," she said with a taunting smile.

"Yeah. Apparently, I haven't been tortured enough having to sleep in the bed next to the two of you. I don't know who the hell I pissed off to deserve this, but I'm definitely very sorry for whatever it is I did."

Jamie laughed and hit him on the arm with the back of her hand, lightly. "Wow. Someone's abusive," he shot with a pout.

"I know. You're just cruel to me all of the time," she replied, frowning but quickly following it up with a laugh.

"How rude," he shot back.

Jeff walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Well, what an amazing surprise. Hello gorgeous," he greeted, leaning over Jamie's body and pressing his lips to hers.

"Hi on-screen boyfriend," she greeted, as their lips parted.

He smirked. "You heard about that, huh?"

She nodded with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Okay. Okay. I get the hint. I'm leaving before I throw up again," Ken said and left the locker room.

"You know, you look really hot in your ring attire," he said with a smirk, as he sat next to the and pulled her on top of his lap, so she was straddling him.

She grinned. "Oh really?"

He nodded, pushing his lips to her's yet again. "I want you so badly right now. You have no idea."

"Baby, I have a match in fifteen minutes," she replied. "But tonight, I'm thinking we need to meet at the hotel and get our own room."

"I like that idea," he agreed. "I have to get dressed anyway because I've got a beautiful woman to rescue in a little while."

Jamie laughed. "Oh? Who would that be?"

"This Knockout…her name is Jamie. I definitely have a huge thing for her, and I'm completely in love with her.

Jamie smiled. "Are you really in love with her? Because if so, I'm gonna have to kick this bitch's ass.."

Jeff kissed her again. "I dunno. She's pretty tough. She'll kick anyone's ass without thinking twice about it."

"I wonder if that hoe has a match tonight."

He glanced at the clock. "Baby, you have to go find Lauren. Your match is soon, and I don't want to let you leave, but I have to get ready."

"Okay. Okay," she relented. She climbed off of his lap. Jeff stood up and gave her one more kiss.

"I love you," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you, too, babe."


	17. Chapter 17

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie…even though I would love to own a couple more people :o)**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of my faithful readers :o) I appreciate the love I get from you guys. I've hit a bit of writer's block with this one, but I've been doing some brainstorming, and I've got some ideas that might work. So, let me know how you feel about this one, and I'll keep working on some more of the story :o) Love you!**

* * *

When Jamie managed to land a full nelson face plant on Madison Rayne, and Angelina had knocked Velvet out with a DDT, outside of ring, Jamie climbed onto the top rope and landed a flawless Moonsault right onto her opponent. Right before she managed to land the three-count, Desmond managed to run out from the crowd and into the ring, grabbing Jamie by her leg and pulling her off of Madison. Brian Hebner saw this and rang the bell, declaring Jamie and Angelina winners by disqualification. Desmond picked Jamie up over his shoulders, but before he managed to body slam her, Jeff Hardy's music started, and he practically flew down the ramp. Desmond was temporarily distracted by the entrance, while Jamie managed to wiggle her way out of his grasp, to safety. Hardy kicked Desmond's ass, and knoced him out cold with the Twist of Fate and following it up with his signature Swanton Bomb.

Madison and Velvet had quickly left the ring area, after Velvet knocked Angelina out, by slamming her head into the guardrail. Jamie had gone after Velvet and Madison, chasing them up the ramp, ready to kick the shit out of both women for hurting her friend, but they managed to get backstage before she could get to them. Jamie immediately ran back down the ramp over to Angelina. Jeff came over to the two, after Desmond left the ring and followed the two women up the ramp and backstage. The camera was in their faces, recording the action and broadcasting it to the world.

"Are you two okay?" he asked, seemingly concerned.

They nodded, as Angelina sat up, holding the back of her head in pain. They both helped Angelina up, and she managed to walk over to the ramp without any help, with her tag team partner following behind her. Jeff stopped Jamie momentarily. She turned to face him and gave him a smile. He returned it. Then, she ran to catch up with Angelina, leaving Jeff watching her walk away, as she kept glancing back at him.

When Lauren and Jamie were finally backstage, the blonde laughed. "Oh my God. You two played that up like crazy. I'm really impressed."

Jamie smiled. "We played it off pretty well, huh?"

"You two definitely did. Everyone could feel the sexual tension. Are you ready to save Jeffy boy tonight?" Lauren teasingly asked.

Jamie grinned. "Of course I am."

"I have to say you've come a long way in a short amount of time. I remember the day we met, when you were all shy and unsure of yourself. Now look at you, Miss Tough as Nails," she reminisced with a smile.

"Now, I'm back to the me I used to be before the shit with Jeff happened. I have to say, it's mostly because of you."

"That's sweet, but I doubt it."

"No, seriously. Like with you, I never felt weird or like I had to act a certain way. I didn't feel like I had to be fake in order to make you like me. I just wasn't afraid to be me," she explained. "And I'm really grateful that I've had you in my corner this whole time, through everything."

"Aw, hunnie." Lauren hugged her friend and tag team partner. "You've seriously become like my sister, and I feel so lucky that we've become so close."

"Please don't tell me I'm interrupting an emotional moment," Jeff said, walking over to the two.

The women laughed and pulled apart. "We were just talking about how happy we are that we managed to become so close," Jamie explained.

"I'm pretty happy that you two are close, too. At least I know that there's someone whose always got your best interest at heart, even when I'm being a complete and total dickhead," Jeff said. "And I'm saying that knowing damn well you've spent a lot of time wanting me dead."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "I definitely have."

Jamie wrapped her arms around Jeff. "Baby, plenty of people have spent a lot of time hating you."

"That's true. On the bright side, instead of being hated tonight, I get to be rescued by you," he said with a smile.

"That's also true. Ashley and I have discussed our plans for your match already," she told him.

"Oh? And what's that?" he curiously asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

During Jeff and Desmond's match, which was a result of Jeff challenging him after the whole attacking Jamie incident earlier that evening, it seemed to be pretty personal, as Jeff was defending Jamie's honor in that match. When Jeff had the upper hand, Madison came out into the ring and distracted Earl Hebner. Just as Desmond hit Jeff with a chair, Jamie came flying over the guardrail from within the crowd and jumped into the ring, not giving Desmond so much as a second to realize what was going on before she hit the Twist of Fate on him and followed it up with Jeff's Swanton Bomb, as Desmond's body was laid out on top of the chair he used to hit Jeff. Jamie removed the chair from underneath him and tossed it out of the ring. She quickly dragged Jeff's arm over Desmond's body, before ducking out of the ring and back into the crowd, as Hebner turned around, ignored Madison's attempt to continue distracting him, jumped right into the count. It was over, as he got the one….two….three.

Jamie ran through the crowd, over to the ramp and jumped over the barricade, making it look like she had just come from the backstage area and didn't just kick the shit out of Desmond. She walked down the ramp, as Madison charged at her, furious for laying Desmond out and letting Jeff win. Jamie ended up lifting up her leg, just in time to kick the angry leader of the Beautiful People in the face, knocking her out on the steel ramp. She continued walking toward the ring, as if nothing had happened. She walked up the stairs, in her dark denim jeans, plain white tank top and knee high black boots. She ducked underneath the second rope and walked over to Jeff, who was bracing himself on the corner turnbuckle. Jamie made her way over to him and knelt down in front of him, as the camera's focused on the two, capturing the mounting sexual tension with ease.

"You okay?" she asked, concern on her face.

"Did you do that?" he asked her.

She smirked. "I couldn't let that idiot and his whore take advantage of you like that," she replied with a wink.

A smile spread across Jeff's face. "Wow."

"Well, you did save me tonight, too."

"H-how did you...?"

She shrugged. "I did it the same way you did it for me. I gave him a nice little Twist of Fate and followed it up with a little Swanton action. So, if you think about it, I just did what you would have done to him again, anyway."

He laughed. "You're impressive."

"I try," she replied and took his arm in her hands, helping him up. She climbed onto the bottom rope and held his arm up high in the air, declaring his victory, as the recording was pretty much ending. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her, before the two left the ring and walked up the ramp to the backstage area.

"Does Ken know that you're rooming with me tonight instead of him?" Jamie asked, as they headed towards his locker room. She had already showered and changed, after her own match.

"Yeah. Does Lauren know?"

"Of course. In fact, she had suggested it to me initially."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Contrary to popular belief, Lauren wants us to work, ya know?"

"I just find it hard to believe considering how much she really hates me."

"It's not that she hates you, so much as she just doesn't like it when I'm sad and hurting and will kill whoever caused it."

"I don't like that either."

"I know, babe."

"I have to shower before you get grossed out by the makeup smudged all over my face and how sweaty I am."

Jamie smirked. "Actually…it's kind of a turn on," she admitted.

"Maybe you should jump in the shower with me," he suggested.

"Gross, you two! Get a damn room! Take care of your shenanigans in private. No one wants to see that!" Matt Morgan teased, walking past them.

"I swear to God, more than anything, I hope you're in the room next to us at the hotel," Jamie threatened.

"If there is a God, he wouldn't do that to me."

"I guess you'll be a non-believer then, if I can help it," she shot back and followed it up with a sweet smile.

"Oh God. I am in for quite a treat," he smirked and walked away.

"You just love torturing everyone, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I'm borderline evil."

Jeff laughed. "I believe that."

"Let's get into that shower," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him to the locker room.

* * *

When Jamie and Jeff arrived in their hotel room, they were exhausted from their action on the show and their post-match, shower celebration. She immediately changed into a tank top and a pair of sweat shorts, while Jeff had stripped himself down to his boxers. They climbed into the comfortable, king-sized bed together, and he immediately pulled her into his arms, as she cuddled up against him.

"I'm really excited about bringing you home with me," he said softly, as he gently rubbed her back.

"Me, too. I can't wait to see everyone again. And you're gonna have to come to Connecticut with me soon."

"Definitely."

"I miss mom."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Of course. We talk a lot actually. We're all just having a really hard time being apart. And with dad gone now, it's a lot harder on her, but Nay and Pete are okay, ya know? But they're also getting older, and I'm gone from the house. They're never home anymore. So, mom's getting a little lonely."

"So, next time we have a couple of days off, we'll fly to Connecticut and visit her. Does she know about the stuff that's been going on with us?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. She's happy we're seeing each other again."

"I love your mom. She always liked me…until I started acting like an asshole."

"Everyone loved you before you started acting like an asshole," she pointed out.

"That's true. On the bright side, we won't have to worry about me being a douche. I've learned my lesson big time."

"I hope so. I really like it when we work."

"Me, too. Like the way we are right now is how I always want us to be."

"I know. I like it when we're all happy and cute," she said.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"So, I want to marry you."

"Babe, we're not even in a real relationship," she said.

"I know, but I'm just saying…I really am in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She pulled him in for a kiss. "Well, in that sentiment, I want us to work towards building a life together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jeff, it's always been you. I hope you realize that. You're my world, and I need you," she admitted. He tightened his arms around her.

"Baby…"

Considering the room was dark, she couldn't see his face. "Jeff?" she asked, concerned about the way the mood had shifted slightly between them.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I…uh…"

She brought a hand onto his face, finally feeling the tears that had fallen out of his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I just…feel…so terrible for all of the things I've done to you, and ya know, after everything I put you through, you've always loved me so much. And now I just can't get over what I've done, and I feel like you really should hate me because of how I've hurt you so many times and so deeply, and I know you're working on moving past that, but I can't even forgive myself for the things I did to you."

"We can move past it together," Jamie whispered. "Jeff, we're gonna work through it, ya know? And hopefully we can use this whole situation as a learning experience, and it'll just make us stronger."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, I do."

"I'm just so scared that you're gonna leave me like I did to you, and I…I don't know if I could deal with that."

"Listen, I'm not saying it'll be easy peasy or anything. But I want this to work more than I've ever wanted anything. I want us to build a strong foundation and start a real relationship. I really feel that if we take our time, we can end up being together for the long term. And I want that," she said to him, gently caressing his cheek with her thumb. "I love you, Hardy. We were together for a very, very long time before, and we went through a lot of shit together. I don't want to walk away from what we have because I think we might actually have what it takes to make it."

"You really think so?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

"That's true."

"Don't get upset over this, baby. We can make this work. I'm not giving up on us," she reassured him.

"I love you so much, Jame, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you happy," he said, sincerely.

"We'll make each other very happy," she said, softly.

Jeff leaned in and kissed Jamie. The two laid in each other's arms before they finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**No Getting Over You**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. I don't own the cool people. Not fair.**

* * *

**A/N: Nope! Your eyes are not decieving you! I have finally posted the next chapter for this story. I've hit some writer's block with it. I know. It's rude of me. Sorry :o( Anyways, this is a bit of fluffy, cheesy fun. But don't worry, I've got some more action coming up in the near future! But I promise, I haven't abandoned this story, even if I am working on Firecracker and Stuck and updating those a lot more. I will see this one through :o) And please vote on my poll on my profile page! Love you guys!**

* * *

Jamie and Jeff were making their way off of the plane, having just landed in North Carolina. "Are you excited?" she asked him, as she was skipping along in the airport, as she held onto Jeff's hand.

"To see Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, I am. I haven't seen him in a while." Jeff pulled her a little closer to him, as they walked toward the baggage claim, where they were set to meet up with the older Hardy brother.

"I can't wait to see him," she gushed, a huge smile forming on her face.

"Well, I know he's definitely looking forward to seeing you," Jeff said. When they finally arrived at the baggage claim, Jamie looked all around for Matt.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked, her brow furrowing in frustration.

All of a sudden, Jamie felt a pair of hands grab her waist from behind, causing her to scream out loud. She turned around and came face to face with none other than Matthew Moore Hardy.

"Oh my God!" she yelled and jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, tightly. His arms quickly wrapped around her, as well and spun her around.

"Hey pretty lady, I've missed you," he said, softly.

"I've missed you, too, Matty."

"It's been too long."

"I know. I didn't enjoy it at all," she said with a frown, as the two pulled apart, and she stood on her own two feet.

"Look at you, Miss TNA Knockout. You look amazing," he said, grabbing her hand and twirling her around. She smiled.

"Aw. You're gonna make me blush, mister." He pulled her in for another hug. She felt so content being back in the arms of one of her best friends. He had been like an older brother to her for so long. It was nice to finally be reunited with him after all of this time had passed, and it was as if they were never even apart. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable when they finally reunited.

Jeff cleared his throat to get some attention.

"Sorry, bro. You brought my favorite toy, and I almost forgot about you," Matt said, giving his younger brother a hug.

"Well, don't worry, I'm probably gonna spend a lot of time ignoring you for her," Jeff replied with a laugh.

"That doesn't surprise me. So how are you two doing?" he asked the semi-couple. Jeff pulled Jamie into his arms.

"We're great. I love this woman."

Jamie smiled. "Things are incredible."

"Good. That's what I like to hear," he replied. "No more stupid shit?" he asked, eyeing his brother.

"Definitely not. I can't handle losing her again," he answered.

"How cute," Matt teased.

"Oh zip it, Matthew," she scolded him.

Matt glared at Jamie. "And the bitch is back," he replied.

Jamie smiled widely and nodded. "Oh yes, she is!" "Thank God! I've been missing a lot of fun in my life without you around these parts, missy."

Jamie shrugged. "What can I say? I'm just that amazing."

"Dad is excited to see you," Matt told her.

"Really? The legendary Gil Hardy missed me?"

"Oh yes. And when he found out about you and Jeffro over here breaking up, he was damn near ready to disown this one. He was so upset over it. Hell, we all were so heartbroken over it."

"Aw, well don't worry, he'll never have to miss me again. None of you will. I'm here for good."

Matt and Jeff laughed. They collected their bags from the luggage carousel and made their way through the airport parking lot to Matt's truck. Jamie opted to sit in the back, while Jeff sat in the passenger's seat.

"So, here's the plan," Jeff said, turning to face Jamie. "Tonight, we're gonna get all settled in and meet my dad and Matty Boy for dinner. We'll probably go out or whatever. After that, we'll come back to my house cause I'm already exhausted, and I'm guessing you probably are, too."

"Yeah. Your plan works for me," she agreed.

Jeff smiled. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, Hardy."

"Aw, thanks, Jame," Matt replied.

"Other Hardy," she corrected.

"Damn it!"

Jeff smiled at her. "I'm really happy you're here," he said, softly.

"I am, too."

"This is so weird. You two were never like this during the whole four-year stint. It's strange."

"Well, I'm not an asshole to her anymore," Jeff explained. "I finally see how lucky I am to have this beautiful, amazing, perfect woman in my life, and I'm not gonna fuck it up ever again. For once, I'm gonna treat her right. I'm gonna appreciate her. Things are gonna be a lot different than they were. No more fucking around. I've got a keeper here, and I'm gonna start acting like it."

"You're making me want to puke," Matt groaned.

Jamie smiled. "But you totally love it."

"I do," he agreed with a nod. "I like this. You are two of my favorites…actually you're my two favorites. I want to see the both of you happy, especially together."

"Well, then, get used to it because we're gonna be together for a very long time," Jeff confidently replied.

* * *

When Matt dropped Jamie and Jeff off at Jeff's recently rebuilt house, they made plans to meet up at 6:00 at The Roadhouse, a nearby steakhouse, for the reunion with the Hardy patriarch. Considering it was only 1:00, they had plenty of time before they had to see Gil and Matt for dinner.

Jamie was sitting on Jeff's bed, watching him unpack. "You look really sexy," she said with a grin.

"Oh do I?" he asked, looking over at her, a pile of clean laundry in his arms, as he was unpacking and do laundry.

"Yeah. I love a man who can do his own chores."

Jeff laughed and dropped his clothes on the floor. He walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Jamie, straddling her. "Mmm, and I love it, when I'm being watched by the world's most beautiful woman." He cupped her face in his hands. She smiled up at him. Jeff leaned down and pressed his lips against her's She laid back on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," he said against her lips.

She smiled into the kiss. "I love you."

"I'm so happy you're home with me, baby. These four days are gonna be the best ever," he told her.

"I know," she agreed.

* * *

When Jeff pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant, he was barely stopped before Jamie ran out of the car, over to Gil and Matt.

Gil immediately wrapped his arms around Jamie. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart. This place wasn't the same. My son wasn't the same without the woman he belongs with," he said, as he held onto her.

"I've missed you so much, Gil."

"Don't let my dumbass son ever break it off with you ever again," he said, as they pulled back.

"Trust me, dad. I ain't ever letting her go again. I've learned my lesson," Jeff said, as he walked over and hugged his father.

"Hey son. Seriously, though, I'll be forced to disown you, if it happens again," he warned his younger son.

"Really, though, now that I've got her back in my life, Jamie couldn't get rid of me, even if she tried to. I ain't budging at all," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. Jamie snaked an arm behind Jeff's back, her hand resting on his hip, as the two walked towards the restaurant.

"You two are gonna make me some beautiful grandbabies."

"Hey! I will, too…at some point," Matt interjected.

"Of course you will, Matthew."

"Ours will be so much better looking. I've got the most beautiful woman on earth, so take that," Jeff short back.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, let's see if you can not fuck it up for once in your life, baby brother."

Jeff glared at him, ready to argue this. "Oh trust me, I'm not letting this one get away from me ever again."

Jamie and Gil looked at each other and laughed at how immaturely the guys were behaving. "You'd think once they hit their mid-thirties, they'd act like adults, but nope, not the Hardy boys," she said.

"I love you, Jame. You're the only one who can keep Jeff in line," Gil said, giving her a smile.

"Aw Gil. I love you, too."

Jeff kissed her temple. "I love you, baby."

"Aw, I love you, too, Jeffro."

"You two are so nauseating," Matt groaned, exaggerating with a hand on his stomach, pretending he was about to throw up.

Jamie smirked. "You're such a jealous baby," she teased.

"Hey! I'm not a baby."

"But you are jealous," she pointed out. "Don't worry, Matty Matt, I love you, too. You're the best big brother that a girl could ask for."

"Aw, thanks, Jame. I love you, too. And if Jeffro fucks up again, you're more than welcome to marry me."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. She's not gonna marry you," Jeff argued.

"Wanna bet?"

"Listen, children, stop the bickering already. I love you both very, very much, but in very different ways, but I love you nonetheless. So stop the fighting. Let's go eat," Jamie cut them off.

"Yes, ma'am," they both replied.

* * *

Jamie was laying on Jeff's bed over the covers, in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Dinner was nice. She loved catching up with Gil and Matt. Jeff absolutely loved the fact that Jamie was so close to his family. It made him feel a lot better to know that the most important woman in his life was so close to the two most important men in his life. He knew his mother would be proud that he had her back in his life. He knew she was watching over him, through the good times and the bad, and he felt secure in his heart, knowing that she loved Jamie, too. She fit perfectly into his life, and knew without a doubt that she was the woman he wanted to marry. He couldn't mess this up again. He was determined to make everything work out for them, for once.

When Jeff walked into the bedroom, he smiled when he saw Jamie laying down. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his, bringing his lips onto her cheek.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm so happy that you're here with me. You really have no idea."

She smiled. "Aw Jeff. I'm happy that I'm here, too."

"I really want this to work."

"I know you do. I do, too."

"I'm not gonna mess this up again. I want to marry you and have babies with you," he admitted.

She giggled. "You're so cute." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her lips, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're the cute one."

"No, you are."

"We're really cheesy."

"I wish Ken was here. He'd probably be throwing up right now, and there's nothing I like more than torturing him."

Jeff laughed. "That's true."

She giggled. "We'll have plenty of time to worry about that when we get back. As for now, I think we need some special Jamie and Jeffy time."

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
